You Found Me
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: A wife, a husband, a child, deaths and years later...the two find each other once again. Except, she's not what he thought she would become. What happens when Elijah comes face to face with a homeless Clare Edwards?
1. Pale Blue Eyes

Hey guys! I know I know, another story? Yes. Now please, before anyone complains about "not updating this story" and such, I want you to know that I have not stopped writing them, I just have writers block. Every writer gets it, and I hope you guys can understand. Your favorites will be updated, I'm not promising anytime soon, but they will be updated. Please Enjoy the First Chapter of "You Found Me"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if you find any :)

**Follow Me On Twitter: **TheCliffyG

_**Please Note:**_ This story takes place in New York/Manhattan/Brooklyn

**Rated M:** For Language/themes

* * *

><p><strong><span>YOU FOUND ME<span>**

_**Pale Blue Eyes**_

**ELI**

"So, we have a deal?" I asked my fifth offer of the day, with a forced smirk on my face as he smiled, reaching out for my outstretched hand as he said, "You drive a hard bargain Mr. Goldsworthy, but my company is willing to do absolutely anything for the property of that auto shop."

My heart sunk, but I knew this is what I _had_ to do, "Just be gentle with the wrecking ball on her."

"I assure you the death of your auto shop of ten years shall be quick and painless," he joked, as I smirked at his unreassuring reassurance, "Well, I guess this is it? I suppose the money should be transferred into my account by next week?"

"Yes sir, I will have someone come by your house over the weekend so you can sign the final papers, then the money will be immediately transferred," I was about to thank him until he interrupted me, "The whole million dollars...that is."

He was grinning, as if this amount of money was what he carried around in his pocket, but as the amount fell from his lips without a stutter, I knew that this was the right guy to sell my shop to.

"Thank you," I whispered, avoiding eye contact, knowing this is the hardest thing I've ever had to let go of in a long time.

"No Eli, thank you," as I made my way out of the office in Manhattan, I decided to take the long way back to the station and walk a couple of avenues over to the Twin Towers Memorial.

I took a deep breath, holding back tears as they formed in the rim of my eyelids. I traced over the names, engraved on a cold stone, "Imogen and Bella Goldsworthy, we love and miss you."

_**My wife and daughter.**_

I shook the memory when the bittersweet, bone chilling wind hit me in the face.

"Time to get back to Brooklyn," I muttered, making my way down the steps of the nearest train station that I could get to due to the freezing, forty mile an hour winds that were picking up.

As I miserably swiped my metro card, walking towards the Q-line platform, I stopped dead in my tracks. My heart sunk into my stomach, air getting caught in my throat as blue eyes came into my vision.

She wasn't dressed fancy, not like how the business women dress, head to toe in million dollar clothing with a Louis Vuitton bag or the 'oh so fabulous' Juicy Couture crap that I see women cling to everyday.

_No...she was sitting on the floor, shivering, wrapped in a dirty looking, moldy, must smelling blanket._

I didn't know what to say.

"Clare Edwards?" I asked, second guessing myself that my high school sweetheart was currently similar looking to a homeless person.

I remember her as a smart, kind, loving girl. I was baffled and shocked as to how this was how she turned out to be. If I recall, my high school years were more unstable than hers, how could she end up like...like**_ this_**?

She glanced up at me, then back down at the floor, not saying a word. With the way this was going, or the way she was acting, I couldn't really tell if she was breathing or not from the tensed look on her face.

"Can you at least nod your head so this way I know I'm not crazy and I'm currently eye to eye with Clare Edwards? The one from Degrassi High School?" She took a deep breath in, and I kneeled down in front of her.

At that moment, I was staring at her, waiting for a response.

People around me didn't acknowledge us, probably too busy to even glance in our direction, and from the moment she hesitantly nodded her head, her dead curls bobbing up and down, I knew exactly what I had to do.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews to continue? :)<strong>

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	2. Hard To Believe

Hey guys! Wow! The feedback was amazing on the first chapter and I didn't even write that much! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews/subscriptions/alerts! Please Enjoy The Second Chapter of "You Found Me"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Remember:** This story takes place in New York/Manhattan/Brooklyn

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

* * *

><p><strong><span>YOU FOUND ME<span>**

_**Hard To Believe**_

**ELI**

She sat beside me on our way back to Brooklyn, still not a word had escaped her chapped, quivering lips.

My hands were folded tightly together, resting on my lap as my palms began to sweat excessively due to the uncomfortable tension between us. Although we were sitting a short distance apart, I felt like we were both mentally hovering over each other.

As I lifted my head slowly, I glanced at her in a state of confusion. She was so intelligent in high school, top in every class she ever took. After we broke up, we stopped talking and she started going out with lumberjack Jake.

From there on in, I don't really remember anything.

After I found out she had moved on, the only choice I had was to move on too. I wasn't going to sit around the rest of my life, just waiting by my front door back at my parents house for her to come back to me.

_Sadly, we both knew that wasn't going to happen. _

I sighed, becoming frustrated with the silence between us as I cleared my throat obnoxiously loud to grab her attention, then whispered, "If I'm planning on letting you stay at my house, the least you could do is talk to me."

Even over the blasting music, crying babies, and blabbering teenagers on this train, I could still hear Clare's racing heart beat.

_She was nervous._

"I'm Clare," she whispered faintly, biting back her bottom lip, "My last name is Edwards."

_So, she must've let the woodsman chop his own wood..._

At that moment, I was confused as to why she was on a first name basis with me. Of course I knew her name, why was she telling me that? I sighed, glancing around, trying to distract myself from her but I just couldn't take the racing questions going through my head.

"I'm Elijah, Eli for short," I played along with her, trying to get a giggle out of her, or at least a frickin' smile, but she wasn't cracking.

_It was like talking to a statue, **unresponsive. **_

"I'm a homeless person," she mumbled lowly, but just loud enough for me to hear her. My heart sunk into my stomach, a churning feeling occurring, making me want to vomit all over the floor.

"W-why?" I asked, as she smiled, tears forming in the rims of her dark, baggy eyelids, "Because."

"Because why?"

She scoffed, "This is the thanks I get in my hopeless attempt to bury my past alive."

_Her voice was dark, sinister even. _

After a minute of silence, I noticed we were one stop away from getting off, and I glanced at her, noticing her bare, dirty feet hanging limply right before they could touch the train floor.

_Maybe that's why people were staring..._

"Put these on," I ordered, taking my shoes off and placing them under her feet. She hesitantly placed her feet inside, although my shoe size was bigger, it was better than walking around bare foot.

People stared at my socks, and several couldn't keep their eyes off of Clare as she clutched her raggedy, dirty, mold smelling blanket tightly to her chest.

As we approached my house in Park Slope, I glanced beside me and realized Clare was still standing by the gate. If you didn't know who she was, you would assume she was made out of stone from her emotionless face and motionless body.

"What are you, a vampire? Do I have to invite you inside?" I asked sarcastically, trying to lighten up the mood as she whispered, "I haven't been inside an actual house, or even talked to a **_real_ **person in a year and two months."

I smirked, opening my door wider for her so she could come inside as I said, "There's a first for everything, right?"

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :) <strong>

I know...it was short, but it was filler!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	3. Moonlight Shine

Hey guys! The reviews and the support on this story are once again amazing, hence the reason I keep updating so often! I haven't read a story like this either so give it a chance! Please Enjoy The Third Chapter of "You Found Me"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

* * *

><p><strong><span>You Found Me<span>**

_**Moonlight Shine**_

**CLARE**

"You can take a shower, or a bath if you like. I have some of my wife's-I mean..." his sentence trailed off, gripping one of his kitchen table chairs tightly as I smiled weakly, "I-I should probably go, your wife probably doesn't want to come home to a pity case."

He scoffed, "She won't be home for a long time."

_Maybe they had gotten into a fight..._

Eli nervously gathered some clothes, handed them to me, avoiding all eye contact as he changed the subject by saying, "I-I'm going to go for a car ride in Morty to the grocery store. I've been living on fast food lately, actually for the past five years, so uh...any special things you like to eat?"

I nervously glanced around, clutching my blanket and Eli's fresh clothes to my chest as I whispered, stuttering truthfully, "I-I really d-don't r-remember or know, I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" He asked, as my chest tightened, air getting caught in my throat as I spoke in the lowest tone I could come up with at the moment, "I haven't really eaten anything in relation to food besides scraps from garbage cans..."

"Oh Clare," he whispered, his eyes forming pitied tears as I said, "I'm going to get cleaned off."

As I closed his bathroom door, locking it in the process, I breathed out in relief, letting the heavy blanket fall from my body. I gasped, my eyes locking at my reflection in his bathroom mirror.

My eyes glared at my body, and once I was done staring, I flinched slightly, knowing that their was no way I'd make it out of here alive...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

I sighed in frustration, glancing at all of the choices in this store.

Usually Imogen would do the shopping, and now that she's gone and I had Clare over, I wasn't going to just bring home McDonald's, although that's what I felt like doing because I can't take the excessive amount of choices.

"Excuse me sir, do you need any help?" A man, about the same age as me asked me, as I eyed his name tag, and smirked, "Actually...Drew, that would be great."

"Well, what are you looking for?" He asked me, as I sighed, digging my hands in my pockets.

Honestly, I didn't know what she wanted so I really didn't know what to buy. Being the situation I was in, only made the visit to this store harder. I flinched slightly, hearing a cart's wheels screech from the floor.

_I remember when I bought Bella here to pick up some groceries when Imogen wasn't feeling well. I'd place her in the front of the cart, and I'd run through the isles with her. She'd throw her head back, giggling the word 'daddy' and then her tiny hands would grip onto my dead hand shirt._

My eyes glanced at Drew, who looked like he was waiting for an answer to something as I quickly apologized, "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't hear anything you just said. I must've blanked out or something."

He grinned, "I suggested that if you're making a dinner for someone special, then you should make pasta and meatballs. You really can't go wrong with Italian to try and please a lady."

"I'm not trying to please her, although it would be nice to get her to talk to me," I mumbled as Drew placed his hand uncomfortably on my shoulder and said, "I know what you're feeling man, I get rejected all the time. In my opinion, you should just let her go."

"I let her go before, created a new life, and now she's back," I stated as his eyebrows pinned together, "So you're making a dinner for this woman when you already have a wife of your own?"

"No," I cleared my throat, "My daughter and wife died in the nine eleven terrorist attack."

"Oh," he dragged out the "O" and I grabbed two boxes of pasta quickly, while saying, "I really don't know why I'm telling you my life story...but, thank you for helping me pick out my dinner. I'm sure she'll love it, have a good one."

"Hey wait," Drew called out to me as I turned my head, "What?"

"What's her name?" He asked me, as I smirked, "Her name is Clare...Clare Edwards."

* * *

><p>After I came back from<em> shopping<em>, spending nearly eighty dollars on every kind of food I could get my hands on, I began to cook some spaghetti and meatballs for the both of us...

***45 MINUTES LATER***

When I sat down at the table alone, my palms sweating, I grew extremely nervous, realizing Clare had spent nearly two hours in the bathroom. I knew that women were known to spend a long time in the bathroom, but not this long.

The chair screeched as I stood up, hesitantly walking over to the bathroom door.

"Clare," I spoke her name, and before I could ask her if she was okay or if she was injured, the door swung open. A low growl escaped my lips as I saw that once again, she was wearing that same blanket wrapped around her body.

"Were my clothes not good enough for you?" I spat, then as she walked by me, tears forming in her eyes, I immediately apologized.

Clare stood by the window, the moonlight shinning on her face as she whispered, "Promise."

"Promise what?" I asked cluelessly, as she whimpered, "Just promise."

"I promise."

I gulped, as I watched Clare's normally clutched fingers loosen and the blanket dropped. At first, all I saw was the dead hand shirt and the pajama shorts I gave her, until, my eyes followed the moonlight and that's when I realized...

_The bruises, the cuts, the gashes, the scars, and even, a small puncture wound on her right thigh. _

"Promise," I heard Clare whisper as she dropped to her shaking knees, silent but frantic cries escaping her parted lips. I listened to her rant, whisper, and argue violently with herself until she finally broke, the tears falling.

"Y-you did this to me," she whimpered, and I stood there, frozen, too afraid to move as she glanced up at me, "M-me and y-you, us, we were supposed to be forever! You p-promised me you'd never hurt me! I screamed and b-begged you to stop! Y-you'd hit me, you t-touched me, you didn't stop! I-I told you to stop!"

_Her voice was hoarse, cracked, and soar. _

Clare continued to scream, and I sighed, tears falling down my face as I hesitantly made my way to her shaking frame.

"You took me in, and I trusted you! You hurt me and left me on the s-street! I had to fight and fight for a piece of bread! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" The more she screamed, the more I cried.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I moved my hands on either side of her face, and for the first time, she glanced at me without fear in her eyes.

Her body continued to shake as I whispered, "You're safe here Clare...with me, in my house, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you anymore, it's over."

_Even though I had no idea what I was saying, I knew that telling her she was the safe was what she needed. _

"N-n-o, he'll fine me, he's going-, he'll-," she was lost in her own world, caught up in words as I placed my hands on either side of her face once again, only tighter to get her full attention.

She sobbed uncontrollably as I tried my best to decipher her frantic words, "I-I have no one, he'll come back to look for me. He's going to look for it, but I don't have it Eli! I swear, I don't!"

I stroked my fingers through her wet curls, "What don't you have Clare?"

Her lips quivered, and an awkward silence filled the room as she then took in a deep breath, whispering, "The baby...I don't have it."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :)<strong>

So Eli didn't know what he was getting himself into when he took Clare in eh? ;)

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	4. Unspoken Words

Hey guys! Wow, such a great outcome on the last chapter! Thanks so much for all the reviews/alerts/subscriptions! You're all amazing :3 Please Enjoy The Fourth Chapter Of "You Found Me"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

* * *

><p><strong><span>YOU FOUND ME<span>**

**_Unspoken Words_**

**ELI**

"Baby? What baby? Clare, what are you talking about?" I asked her, as her eyes were wide, her mouth parted, as she tried to force out words.

Baby, if she had a baby then why would she abandon it? Even unstable Clare would at least try her hardest to nurse it, to keep it alive. I'm sure that if anything, she would put the baby before herself, even if it was unplanned and the guy was an asshole.

"I-I was supposed to have it, I couldn't carry it," she whimpered, tugging on my shirt, clinging to it as she whispered, "I-I lost the baby, he kicked me out when he knew I was with his child. H-he said that it would be the ultimate test if I could be a good mother or not. He said he would come back for me if I-I just stayed in the train station where he left me. H-he's going to go there Eli, he's going to find out I'm not there!"

I shook my head, "Clare, he's not going to take you away from me."

It was strange for me, comforting her, because she wasn't usually the one to spill all of her thoughts to me, of all people. But, I guess right now, I was all she really had at the moment.

"I lost the baby, it was all my fault," Clare whimpered, soaking my shirt with her tears as I said, "It wasn't your fault Clare...he knew you were pregnant, left you homeless, then expected you to care for a baby! That's not possible Clare, it just doesn't work that way."

"I-I should've tried harder-, I could've-," I cut her off, "No Clare, there's nothing you could've done to take care of a growing bay without vitamins, medication, and doctors care."

_She didn't speak the rest of the night. _

I could tell from the look in her eyes that all she felt was guilt, antagonizing and pleading guilt. It was eating away at her, quite _viciously_ I might add. But, she needs to realize that it wasn't her fault. Whoever this guy was, left her in a goddamn train station to care for a child, it's just fucking impossible to do!

"Clare," I whispered her name, as I glanced at the kitchen, which had a cold dinner on the table.

My heart steadied as I realized she was already asleep, her heavy eyelids closed, and she was at temporary peace. I always remember seeing Clare sleep was a delight, it was never a dissapointment, and always made a smirk on my face no matter how depressed I felt.

"Goodnight," I said softly, hoisting her up in my arms bridal style, carrying her into the guest bedroom.

She moaned lowly when she touched the sheets of the bed, instantly curling into them as I placed the blanket over her shivering body. My hands were gentle as I tucked her in, not wanting to hurt her from the scars or slight puncture wound on her thigh.

_Which, was going to be fixed right away tomorrow morning._

"Sleep well," I whispered, making my way out of the room as I closed the door, not hearing a sob throughout the whole house.

My heart raced as I picked up the picture of Imogen and Bella in my arms. I walked over to the kitchen, opening my fridge and grabbing a bottle of whiskey. He's been my best friend ever since..._**it**_ happened.

"Hello buddy," I spoke to myself, gripping it in my hands as I tossed my head back, chugging it down.

The taste of the burning liquid against my throat made me sigh in relief as I gripped the picture frame in my hand, smirking at it. My two favorite girls, giggling and smiling, until their lives were brutally taken away from them.

Tears escaped my eyes as I sighed, lying down on my couch, clutching the picture to my chest as the darkness soon came over me...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

"Eli," I poked him as he stirred in his sleep, and I glanced beside him, seeing an empty bottle of whiskey lying on the living room table. I shook my head slightly, poking him once again, and then noticed a picture that he was sleeping on top of.

_It was a woman, and a little girl. _

The names were engraved on the frame, and once I was about to read it, Eli shot up from his sleep in a panic, "What happened? What's wrong? Is everything okay? Are you okay?"

I smiled, "I-I'm fine Eli...I just, I made you breakfast."

"You didn't have to Clare, I should've woken up early to make something for you. I guess I just had too much to drink last night," he whispered, standing up and I followed him into the kitchen.

His eyes widened as I spoke softly, "I hope it's not too much...I just thought that since you're a guy, my husband-, I mean, well whatever _**he** _is usually likes a big meal no matter what-."

Eli cut me off, "It's fine Clare, everything looks delicious. I'm just going to freshen up a little, then I'll be out."

I sat uncomfortably at the table which was filled with whatever food I could possibly cook in his refrigerator. I sipped the glass of water that I placed in front of me awhile ago, and Eli soon came into the kitchen saying, "Aren't you going to eat too? I'm sure you're hungry."

"No thank you," I assured him, "I'm not hungry."

"Clare, don't be silly. You made a buffet in probably less than an hour, the least you can do is eat some with me," he offered as I shook my head, "My husba-, well, he used to tell me I have to wait to eat and I can only eat water, which isn't food, so just eat, I'm fine."

"You're not under his arm anymore Clare, you don't have to listen or remember about what he told you," Eli said, picking up his fork and handing it to me, "Now if you listened to him, then you'll listen to me. Eat."

I gulped, my palms beginning to sweat from the authority in his voice.

"O-okay," I took the fork out of his hands, the utensil slipping out of my hand from the sweat as I could feel Eli's eyes on me from across the table, "These pancakes are delicious Clare, where'd you learn to cook like this?"

I sighed in relief, realizing he wasn't going to bombard me with questions I didn't want to answer, "My mother, when we used to be around each other all the time, she taught me how to cook."

"That's nice," Eli said, then continued, "I was never really a cooker as you can see, last nights spaghetti ended up in the trash."

"But that wasn't because it was bad Eli, I'm sure it was wonderful. We just, never got around to it, which was also my fault, so I apologize about that," I said, and as I picked at the pancakes on my plate he smirked, "Let's have an eating contest."

"Are you crazy?" I asked him, and he was smiling, as if what I told him yesterday didn't change his views on me. He was still looking at me the same way, treating me the same way, and even acting the same way.

"Don't be such an adult Clare, live a little," he said, gripping four pancakes in his hand, getting a head start as I shouted, "Hey! That's not fair! You-." I just stopped talking, eating as much pancakes as I could until we both burst out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"I surrender Clare, you win," he said, holding up his hands while rubbing his "gut" and letting out a moan, "Those were so good...but I think I'm going to be full until I'm dead."

"Glad I could satisfy your hunger needs," I whispered jokingly, wiping my mouth with a napkin as I told him, "That was the most fun I've had in years..."

Eli smirked, letting out a belch as I shook my head, grinning from ear to ear, a blush on my face, "You're such a man."

"Thank you," he said eagerly, picking up his plates as I was doing the same, until he shook his head, telling me to place it back on the table, "You made the breakfast, the least I can do is clean up. Take a seat on the couch, we'll watch a couple of movies or something. Then, we can talk over dinner."

"Okay," I said, my voice sounding drained because of the last part of his statement.

_But, I knew it had to happen sometime._

I sat on the couch, bringing my knees up to my chest, as I glanced at the remote, picking it up from the table. I looked at it curiously, trying to remember how to turn the television on until Eli called out, making me jolt, "The top two buttons! Press the right one first!"

My face heated up as a jolt of pleasure shot through my body like a firework when his flat screen T.V. turned on.

After ten minutes of flipping through the channels, I finally came across a show that looked pretty familiar. I used to love watching it when I was a younger, before I grew up and lost everything I ever loved.

I smiled, analyzing the cartoon characters as I giggled, watching an anchor fall on top of Patrick, "Really Clare? Spongebob? Out of the two thousand channels I have, you pick this?"

"It makes me feel young, and besides, it's funny," I told him as he took a seat next to me, smiling softly, "It is a bit funny...I'll admit that much, but it kind of brings back some bad memories, so do you mind if you change it? Hate to be a-."

I cut him off, "Your house, your rules, don't worry about it. Like you said, two thousand channels remember? I'm sure we'll find something."

We both jumped at the same time, hearing the doorbell to his house ring.

My mind went into complete overdrive, more than hundreds of possibilities of how this could end if it's _**him**_ at the door. But, I snapped back into reality when I heard Eli mumble, "I wonder who that could be."

I clenched my eyes shut, wrapping my arms around my legs, clutching them tightly to my chest as I heard Eli say in a confused tone, "Oh okay, sure, come in."

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS? :) <strong>

Who's at the door? ;)

_**I HOPE ALL OF YOU HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR :D**_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	5. Better Than I Know Myself

Hey guys! Wow, amazing guesses and feedback! Thank you again for all the reviews/alerts/subscriptions! I think you guys seem to find this story pretty good, so I'm glad that you like it! Please Enjoy the Fifth Chapter of "You Found Me"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

* * *

><p><strong><span>YOU FOUND ME-CHAPTER 5<span>**

_**Better Than I Know Myself**_

**ELI**

When I walked into the living room to introduce Clare to Mr. Johnson, the man who I'm signing papers for for the money transfer, Clare was nowhere to be found. My eyebrows tightened as I asked kindly, "Could you excuse me for one moment please? There's coffee up on the stove, you can help yourself to some if you like."

I ran around the house in a frantic search for her, opening draws and closets, until I glanced behind the couch, seeing her curled up in ball.

"Clare, what are you doing back here?" I asked her, whispering so Mr. Johnson wouldn't hear me.

"I thought that _**he**_ was here," She whispered to me as I shook my head, "Do you not trust me that much? I wouldn't let the guy who abused you and left you on the street inside my house."

"O-okay," I held out my hand, and she glanced at it curiously, examining it as I whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you Clare, just take my hand. I want you to meet someone."

I didn't let go of Clare's hand, knowing she'd probably grow uncomfortable being in the same room as a man in a suit as I said, "Mr. Johnson please meet my friend Clare, Clare, meet Mr. Johnson. I'm just going to sign these papers, then we'll be set, correct?"

Clare and Mr. Johnson shook hands, until I smirked when I saw him take out the papers, placing them on the kitchen table, "The money will be transferred immediately after the signature is placed on the paper."

"W-what is this for?" Clare asked, continuing, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I own an auto shop, and I've decided to sell the property to be able to pay off my bills on this house. It's a win win for me, so let me just-," when I was about to sign the paper, Clare moved it out of my way, "Don't do it."

Mr. Johnson glared at me as I sighed, "Clare, this isn't your decession, now please, just go and watch Spongebob or something."

"She wouldn't want you to get rid of it," Clare whispered as I glanced at her in a state of confusion, wondering who she was talking about until she said, "Whoever those two girls are in that picture frame Eli...they'd want you to be happy with your Auto Shop. I'll get a job to help out with the bills, just please, don't give up something you love."

_Why was Clare's little speech getting to my heart, making it swell with thought? _

It took me months, probably close to a year to finally trick myself into deciding to sell the second best thing I've had in my life. I sighed, licking my lips as Mr. Johnson spoke, "Don't let this little..._**twit**_ get to you Mr. Goldsworthy. We settled on making a deal, you know, the million dollars you're going to get? Come on, for pete's sake it's one million dollars!"

"No," I said firmly, placing the pen on the table, "She's right...and she's not a twit, her name is Clare. Please, tell your boss the offer is called off. I want to keep my Auto Shop, the property and all."

"You're making a huge mistake," he told me as I laughed, "This is going to be the best mistake of my life. Now please, get out before I call the police on you for trespassing on private property."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I just did that," I breathed out, looking at Clare who was smiling, "I don't know why you would want to give up something so special to you. I remember in high school you used to love cars, working on them and repairing them. It was something that came easy to you, just like writing."<p>

"I haven't written a word down on a paper in years," I admitted as Clare glanced at me, "Maybe you should try."

"That part of my life is over Clare, I can't ever go back. Like I said, I haven't written anything on a paper in years, I haven't had any inspiration. My world is dark, and that's how it'll always be," I whispered, walking past her to rummage through my cabinet to find my pills.

_The memories, good and bad rushed through my head, as each one was taunting me. _

"Eli, calm down," she whispered, as my hands shook furiously, so vigorously that I couldn't even grip the bottle for my pills without having them crash on the floor.

"Fuck," I mumbled, and at the same time, Clare and I both bent down, our foreheads crashing together. We both groaned in unison, rubbing our foreheads to stop the pain as she spoke shakily, "I-I'll pick up the pills...I'm sorry, just don't, d-don't hit me, okay?"

Clare was frantically picking my pills up, so quickly that I could barely see her as she moved like I was timing her. Tears fell from her eyes as she stood up, placing them in the bottle then handing them to me.

I cleared my throat, "Clare, you know I would never hit you, right?"

"I just assumed, you were so mad that-," I cut her off, "No matter how mad I am, I would never lay a hand on you. Never, ever would I hit you Clare. That's-it's not right, hitting someone over something so stupid wouldn't be right."

"_**He**_ used to hit me when he was mad at me for being a klutz, so I just assumed that all-," I continued for her, "that all men are the same. But, they aren't Clare, please believe that."

I tossed my head back, dry-swallowing my pill.

"Better," I whispered, taking in a deep breath as Clare stood before me, apologizing, "I'm sorry for making you mad."

"Can we please just take a seat and talk about this? I need to know what's going on with you Clare, what's happened to you to fully understand your situation. If you tell me, then I'll tell you everything you need to know about me, and my past after we broke up," I whispered, regretting it the instant I said it.

Clare glanced up at me, asking, "May I?"

I nodded, as I watched her slowly sit in one of the chairs that Imogen used to sit in all the time. I sighed, taking a seat across from her as she said, "If I tell you, exactly what happened, you have to promise me that you won't judge me o-or hit me. I know you say you won't, but _**he**_ told me the same thing and he ended up hitting me."

My hand interlocked with hers, only for a brief moment to get her attention, "I would never hit you Clare, and I know it's going to be hard to trust me, but I'm all you've got."

"Okay," she took a deep, shaky breath in as she said, "Before I start, I just want you to know that I know cars. My husband, well he used to make me fix his car when it broke down. Um, if you'd like, I can help you out around the shop once the week starts. I need to start to help supporting you, I'll even get a job as a waitress or something. Please, I just want to help you for all you've done."

"We'll discuss the working arrangements when we catch up with each other, now, go on, talk," I urged her, as she grinned, "Well, it all started when-."

Our heads shot up as we heard the doorbell ring once again, and I growled impatiently, just wanting to know what the hell happened to Clare from the time we broke up until I found her in the train station.

"I'll be right back," I said as I opened the door, not thinking about who it could be as my eyebrows scrunched together, "Drew? From the grocery store? What the hell are you doing here?"

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :D<strong>

Can anyone guess what Drew has to do with this? ;)

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	6. Unwanted, Yet Much Needed Visitor

Hey guys! Wow, thank you so much for all of your reviews/alerts/subscriptions! They mean the world to me! Please keep them up, because you guys are the reason this story lives on! Please Enjoy The Sixth Chapter Of "You Found Me"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

**Oh and by the way, Drew is VERY...VERY OOC...at times ;) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>YOU FOUND ME<span>**

**_Unwanted, Yet Much Needed Visitor _**

**CLARE**

Oh no.

No. No. No.

_**He** found me._

"I'm here for Clare, Clare Edwards. You know, the woman that is carrying my fucking child!" I heard him scream, which was followed by a harsh shove and Eli was sent off of his feet.

"Stay back!" Eli shouted at me when I lunged towards him to help him, as Drew glared at me, "Clare you take his clothes off right now, and give them to him. You're coming home with me. I can't believe you had the fucking nerve to leave that spot where I left you, and to leave with him, what the fuck is wrong with you? Are you really that stupid?"

He shouted at me, and I clenched my eyes shut, wishing that when I open them, he'll be _gone._

"Get over here Clare! Right now! I know you can hear me! I order you to come with me!" He screamed at me, and when I made my way to him, knowing it was an order, Eli gripped onto my wrist, placing a hand on his shoulder,and started to lead Drew to the door, "She isn't a dog, she doesn't go by orders. She doesn't want to be around you anymore, just leave her alone."

"Are you kidding me? Who do you think you are? I'm her husband, she belongs to me! I own her!" Drew shouted, venom in his voice as I whimpered, clutching Eli's dead hand shirt that was clinging to my body.

I jolted, hearing Eli's stern voice, "She isn't fucking property! She isn't owned by anybody! Now, you've got three seconds to get off of my property or I will call the police and I'll have you arrested for abuse, assault, rape, and trespassing!"

"Who said I raped her or abused her? I would never lay a hand on my beautiful wife's body without her permission. She loves me, she wants to come home with me so we can take care of our baby, isn't that right Clare?" Drew asked me, eyeing me as I choked out, "I-I'm sorry Drew, I-I lost the baby."

Drew did something so unexpected, so shocking that neither Eli nor I knew what to do.

He hit the floor, his knees cracking painfully on the wood beneath him, but he didn't even flinch. Tears streamed down his face as I joined him, crying along. He stared at the floor, his chest rising up and down slowly as he sobbed.

There was a part of me that was sad, I mean of course I was sad, I lost the first baby I ever made. Even though Drew didn't keep up his part, and even though he didn't do anything to support me in my time of need, losing a baby had taken a toll on me.

There was an unsettling feeling in my stomach, remembering how the baby was actually made...well, forcibly made.

**_We were blessed with the gift of life, and at the same time, tortured with the cause of death._**

"Dude, come on, get up," Eli said as he stood protectively in front of me, not letting him get near me as Eli told him, "I'm sorry that happened to you, I really am. But please, we'll let this go, whatever you did to Clare, and we won't press charges. You just need to leave now, and don't come back, ever."

The saddened expression on his face, the innocence in his eyes was driving me into an emotional overdrive as I watched Drew nod, gulping as he asked, "Can I just say goodbye to her?"

Eli glanced back at me, asking for permission through his eyes as I inhaled sharply, then nodded.

As Drew approached me, Eli stood beside me, basically breathing down my neck, his overprotective side coming out as Drew slowly lifted my hand from my side. He smiled, tears falling onto my hand as he said, "I thought you were the one Clare...I really did."

With one swift movement, the wedding ring he placed on my finger was taken off and I pulled back when he had it in his hand, "I thought the same thing Drew, but I'm done. Everything you did to me, from the abuse to the abandonment, I will never forgive you for it. I want you to live with it, the guilt."

"I deserve it," he whispered, then laughed lightly, "I'm sorry about the baby...about killing it."

"You did kill two birds with one stone in a sense," I said, as Eli tensed beside me, and I continued, "But I'm willing to move on from you, from my old life. You need to go Drew, get _**more**_ help, so you can start over. Just please, don't ever come back here. I love you so much, and I hate myself for feeling that way, but I don't want to see you. I can't anymore Drew, you've pushed me to my limit."

Tears streamed down my face as I inhaled a sharp breath when he placed a feather kiss to my forehead and mumbled, "I'll always love you Clare, I'll never let you go in here." He pointed to his heart beneath his chest and I whispered harshly, "Learn to, because I have to."

"Goodbye Drew," I said, as Eli was next to the door, holding it open.

Drew waved faintly to me as he stood by the door, and when Eli closed it, I sighed, my knees giving out on me. I smiled at Eli as he helped me up, and I cried into his chest.

_All this emotion, **hate, love, pain, bliss, anger**, had taken a toll on me and to let it all out through tears felt amazing. _

"Thank you for protecting me, for keeping me safe...like you promised," I sobbed into his ear, as he embraced me in a tight hug, saying, "I might not always keep promises to other people, but when it comes to you Clare, if I promise you something, I keep it."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

"Get dressed, we're going out tonight," Eli told me, handing me a red dress as my eyebrows tightened, "Why do I need to get dressed up to go out? I really just want to hang out here, I mean, I like it here."

"I know you do," Eli said, fixing his tie, "But uh, we're going out to dinner tonight, my treat of course. I think you deserve a nice meal after what you've been through today, and after a nice dinner, one that I obviously can't afford, we'll go for a walk in the park."

"You don't have to do that Eli, I know that money is tight, especially after talking you into not selling your Auto Shop-," Eli cut me off, smirking, "No amount of money in the world can take away this feeling."

"What feeling?" I asked, as he smirked, "I've been really down Clare, not particularly living life to the fullest. But right now, for some reason, I just feel like the cracks are slowly sealing up."

I was lost in a pathetic daze of hope until Eli asked, "So, dinner, then a walk in the park to top it off. Sound good?"

A shy smile crept up on my face, my cheeks blushing as I said, "That sounds great, Eli."

* * *

><p>"So, tell me about yourself," I said awkwardly to Eli, but he didn't respond, his eyes only stared at me, making my cheeks flush. My stomach was doing back flips, and I didn't know why.<p>

_**The way he was looking at me made me so uncomfortably comfortable, I just couldn't stand it.**_

"I-Is there something on my face?" I asked, as he chuckled, taking a sip of his wine, "Nothing's on your face Clare, I was just...you know, j-just thinking about how to start off."

"Take your time."

Eli's eyes roamed around the restaurant, probably searching for a distraction or a way to change the subject, but I was shocked when he spoke, "A-after we broke up, I was more or less in a slump if you will. I didn't want to talk, I didn't want to think, and sometimes, I didn't want to breathe."

My heart was thudding uncomfortably in my chest, the dress I was wearing had grown to feel tighter than it was two seconds ago as I whispered, "I-I'm sorry."

He ignored my comment, continuing where he left off, "So, I decided to move on with my life, just get my shit together and live. I knew you were with Jake, so I didn't bother trying to communicate with you because I knew it would only give me false hope and that was the last thing I needed. My first year of college, I met Imogen, the woman in the picture you saw. She had this care free personality, she had something that was just what I needed to forget about...about my feelings for you. So, I dated Imogen, the way she acted at times, was a bit too much for me, I'll admit that. But like I said, she was just what I needed."

My jaw tightened as Eli continued, "After college, we got married. Some might say it was a mistake, like my dad did, because he told me that he didn't see the look in my eyes when I came home from running over you glasses and I had told him I'd fallen in love at first sight."

A tears formed in my eye as Eli smirked, "Bullfrog was right, I didn't have the same look, but I needed to move on. I wasn't going to live my life all alone, with no wife, no children to care for, I'd be like a waste of space. I didn't want to be that guy. So we got married, on our honeymoon, my daughter Bella was conceived."

As Eli went on, I was in a slight state of confusion, wondering where they were.

"That's a beautiful name," I whispered as he chuckled under his breath, taking another sip of his red wine, "She was a beautiful girl, she had a lot of life in her. In many ways she reminded me of Imogen, her giggling little body always getting happier and happier as the time past. In a way, I tricked myself into believing that moving on from you in high school was the best thing I ever did, until Bella was three, and she was squirming her way through my old boxes in the attic."

My eyes locked on Eli's, and tears slipped down his cheeks, "She was giggling, as usual, not a cloud in the sky in her world. B-Bella ran up to me when I was, when I was trying to write, and she placed your dads watch on my desk. I didn't know how to react, so I just stared. I don't want you to think that I'm a creepy stalker or anything because I kept that watch, but it meant a lot to me Clare. It really did. My first love learned how to tell time on that watch, so I figured I wouldn't get rid of it. That watch was merely just a way to toy with my emotions."

"I started wearing it, because it got me through the day. Sure I was happy, I loved my wife, I loved Bella, but it wasn't the love I had for you. But, I was contempt on what I had. So one day, on a Monday night, I was toying with the watch, trying to get it to the right time. When I did, I sat down with Bella on the couch, and attempted to teach her time. She got somewhat of a hang of it, considering she was only three," Eli scoffed, glancing up at me and I saw the hurt, the pain, and the love soaring through his green orbs.

A waitress interrupted his story as she placed our food on the table, but we paid no attention to it.

"I-Imogen knew who the watch was from, and she got really angry at me for letting our daughter learn to tell time on it. I didn't know why she got so mad, maybe it was because she knew deep down inside that my feelings for you were still strong. Which, was partially true, because wherever I went I was reminded of you Clare, everywhere. I saw the look in my daughters eyes sometimes and I just, saw you written all over her. As crazy as it seems, Imogen packed her bags, took Bella with her and claimed she was staying at her mothers for the night," Eli forced a smirk, "Little did I know that it was the last time I would see them."

"The next day, the next morning actually, she took Bella to work with her because she didn't have time to drop her off back at the house. I woke up around seven thirty, and the next thing I knew, there was smoke everywhere. I turned on the television, and their was an airplane that crashed into the Twin Towers. M-my little girl and wife were there, on the top floor. T-t-they must've died instantly," he stuttered, his eyes dead as I excused myself quickly from the table, grabbing Eli's jacket he let me borrow and ran out of the restaurant.

I clenched my stomach tightly as I reached the sidewalk, bending over and vomiting.

My fingers were shaking violently, and I gasped, feeling a hand on my lower back until I saw it was Eli. I felt his tears clash onto my skin as I whimpered, crouching down as the vomit continued.

_Good thing I didn't eat anything. _

"I-It's alright, I'm right here," I heard him say, but as I felt him rub my back, and comfort me, it only made me sicker.

In a sense, I was the cause of his wife and little girls death. If I wasn't so selfish in high school, so dumb and naive, I would've ended up living the dream life with Eli that I always wanted.

But, I didn't.

I ended up with Drew, a no good, abusive, rapist pig.

After five minutes of shaking against the wall, trying to regain my posture, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I whimpered, "I-I'm so sorry Eli, I-I'm so so so sorry."

"I'll do anything to help you Eli, I'll work forever in your shop, anything you want me to, I'll do it," I whispered shakily, as Eli smirked, tears in his eyes but a sense of relief had vibrated off his body.

He held out his hand and said, "I want to start over with you Clare, that's number one. Number two, I would like you, to take a stroll in the park with me..and to tell me your story."

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :)<strong>

So now we know Eli's background, next chapter will be Clare's! Or will it...?

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. I will be** updating** this story** every Friday** from now on, so the next chapter will be up on Friday! Until then! :)


	7. The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You

Hey guys! As I promised, a Friday update! I've been feeling pretty crappy lately, since New Years Eve actually, but I was like you know what, I need to let off some steam and this chapter was born :D Thank you guys so much for all the reviews/alerts/subscriptions! I love your feedback, and like I said in previous chapters, it keeps the story going! Please Enjoy The Seventh Chapter of "You Found Me"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

**Oh and I know "THE DOT" isn't in New York...but in my fic it is, so what now? ;) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>You Found Me<span>**

**_The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You_**

**ELI**

She was clutching my hand tightly, tighter than Imogen had when I held her hand for nearly ten hours of labor pains with Bella. To say that Clare was nervous, would be a compete understatement.

It felt as if it was below zero walking around the park, circling the same trees, but I could feel the hint of sweat coming from the left hand of Clare's palm.

"We can sit if you like," I offered, as we both eyed a bench and she nodded, "Okay."

We must've sat in silence, the only noise filling the air was the leaves being blown in the wind. She shivered in her dress, but not even that would make me budge, I was determined to get her to tell me about her, because back at the restaurant I basically poured my heart out to her and now I'm getting nothing but a silent treatment.

"Talk to me," I pleaded, "Please."

She bit back her bottom lip, and with one last gentle squeeze of my hand, I sighed in contempt, "A-after we broke up, Jake and I went out, as you know. I thought that I was completely over you, and I had somewhat tricked myself into believing that the feeling you gave me when I passed you in the hallway was just my excitement to see Jake. But, it wasn't. It was love. O-one night, our parents were out, and he tried to make a move on me. I told him no, that I wasn't doing anything until marriage, and he couldn't accept it. Our relationship lasted through High School, if you ask me how, I couldn't tell you besides the late night hand jobs...or blow jobs."

Her face was red, not with embarrassment, but anger that she did such things to please him.

"But he was never fully satisfied. I gave him what I could, and sooner or later, he got sick of that, so he broke up with me. In a way, I was relieved that he did, because it meant that I could just let my mind wander to my hearts desire. In college, I took a Journalism course, and I distracted myself with writing. I lived with my mother and Glen, but Jake had moved out with his new girlfriend. I felt dirty, used even, and I took it out in my writing. My mother read one of my essays because my professor had called her to, he was just concerned about the darkness in it," Clare whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"What was the essay about?"

"It was more of a creative writing piece. It was about him, about how I felt. I used Clara," she chuckled, "Clara was being used in this one, I used the words 'emotionally and physically abused' and 'felt as if his body was still hovering over me as she tried to sleep at night'. I also said that Clara had been feeling blue lately, due to the rug burns on her knees."

Bile was creeping up my throat as I imagined this happening to Clare, "So my mother told me to stop making these things up in my head, t-that I was just trying to get her attention. But I was, she was right about that. I told her all about Jake, that we dated behind their backs and she told me that it was my fault then, that I let it happen. S-she sent me away, to a facility in Jersey because she didn't want to hear me screaming in the middle of the night. And that's where Drew comes into the story."

"He found me, the real me, when I was there. We were partnered up to talk to each other. The leaders of the facility believed that talking to someone who is your age would get you to talk about what really happened, instead of being paired up with a middle aged person who would only want to persecute you for who you are. We grew close as we got to know each other a little bit more each day. He even put a rose on my door every morning since we met. But, one day, when I talked about you, he got angry," she said, and I smiled mentally, knowing that I was on her mind even years after we broke up.

"He was screaming at me, and his real side was revealed to my eyes. He told me that he was like a ticking time bomb at times, but I could never believe it because he was just so sweet," Clare admitted, then said, "The next day, I told him I forgave him and I wouldn't talk about you ever again. I guess because when I told him about Jake he knew that I didn't love him, but when I talked about you, he said I gave him this _**crazy**_ look in my eyes. So we never spoke of you again, although I desperately wanted to. Just talking about you made my life worth living Eli."

My heart swelled at her words, "After we were both released, he promised to take me out, and he kept his promise. We went dancing, and that night, I gave up my virginity to him. It was about a year and a half after I met him. I trusted him, and the way his smile was so convincing, I just felt as if it was right. So in the mist of it, it was painful at first, like you told me it was going to be if I gave it up to you. But, Drew promised me that he was going to try his best not to hurt me, and he kept his promise, until the end."

"What happened?" I asked, as she sighed, "While I came to an..._end,_ I screamed out your name by accident. Drew wasn't happy Eli, he wasn't happy with me."

My eyes were wide, my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, until she said, "He hit me. I apologized more times than I can count, but that slap to the face was only the beginning."

"Oh Clare," I shook my head slightly as she smiled, "I-It was worth it though, screaming out your name...because in reality, that's all who I imagined was on top of me at that moment. I imagined it was you taking my virginity, and it made me feel better believing that I was giving it to the right person. After that, we had sex a couple of more times, each time more violent than the last. His hands got bigger, his muscles got harder, everything about him was increasing with size. But, the funny this, I always got smaller. My eyes were getting baggier, my legs getting weaker, my arms turning into noodle arms, my smile fading."

My stomach was beginning to churn as she whispered, "One night, his car broke down halfway home. I had to walk to him in the freezing, bitter cold while it was snowing. He didn't know how to fix it, so I went there and helped him. Once he got the car started, he left me to walk home by myself. He told me he'll be waiting for me at home. A part of my wanted to walk in the other direction, but I knew that if I didn't go back home he'd find me. So I went back to the house, and he told me that looking at me shivering t-turned him on."

**_What a sick fuck._**

"I had no choice but to give in to him, and that's exactly what I did. He wasn't wearing a condom, and I got pregnant. It wasn't until three weeks later that I found out when I went for a check up. Drew made me go every month because he suspected me of cheating, so he sent me there to get checked for STD's and other stuff. But that time, I found out I was pregnant, with his baby," she cleared her throat, "And since Drew didn't trust me when I told him, he called the doctor, and he told him himself. That's when he believed me."

"Is that when he kicked you out?" I asked her as she chuckled sinisterly, "Ha, very funny Eli. He wasn't done with me yet. He blamed me for not reminding him to put a condom on, then he beat me, then the next morning he apologized and gave me a rose. H-h-e was just so evilly unpredictable and it got me nauseous to not know what mood he was going to be in when he got home from work."

"He came home, I had a full dinner on the table like I was ordered to. He ate, and I watched as usual. When he was going up the steps, I picked at food he didn't eat because he wouldn't let me eat with him and my stomach was growling. T-that was a mistake," Clare's tears streamed down her cheeks as I wrapped my arm around her and she whimpered in my ear, "I-I wasn't hungry Eli, it was the baby, I swear."

"Sh, it's alright, I'm right here," I told her as her chest heaved against my side, "H-he threw a blanket at me, carried me out of the house and dropped me off at the station. He told me to stay there, and he'd pick me up when he felt like it. So I waited...and that's when you come back into my story."

She chuckled, "I was waiting there, and day after day I'd pray that I wouldn't wake up. But, within each day I felt my baby kick, harder and harder. It was like it was tearing me apart, begging for relief."

"I wasn't strong enough to fight other homeless people off for food, so I just starved. I lost the baby, and then I found you," Clare smiled, her head buried in the crook of my neck as I sighed, "That's right Clare, you found me."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

"Can I please try and get a job Eli? I feel like I'm being a free loader," I begged Eli as he sighed jokingly, "You're already starting to work with me tomorrow at the shop, how much money do you want?"

"Enough for you to live comfortably," I smiled, "I'm good at waiting on people Eli, I'm really good at it. I mean, Drew didn't think so, but I used to be able to get a dinner on the table in less than ten minutes."

When Eli glanced into my eyes, he sighed, "You can work at The Dot down the street I guess, if you want. But with you working, on top of me at the Auto Shop, we should be fine...I hope."

"Between me and you Eli, how bad has business been?" I asked, taking a sip of my hot chocolate in my hands as he rubbed his temples, "Bad enough for me to want to close it."

"So we need to do something," I perked, and even though I wasn't in the mood to be happy, Eli needed someone to cheer him up, "We'll...we'll have a car was or something."

"I have car washes there everyday Clare, that doesn't bring in business," he groaned, putting his coffee mug in the sink as I said, "W-what if there was, well say there was a woman...standing outside of the Auto Shop...wearing a two piece?"

"I'd say that woman is out of her mind and should put some clothes on," Eli joked as I sighed happily, "Come on Eli, give me a shot! I know I have some scars, b-but I can cover them up with make up and..."

Eli cut me off, "I'm not letting you stand outside my Auto Shop in the freezing cold, wearing a bikini. No can do Edwards."

"Then what do you want me to do besides help you with cars? Set up a lemonade stand? Come on Eli, you know your strategy won't bring in any customers," I fought back Eli as he grinned, "You aren't going to give up until you've won, aren't you?"

"I know I've changed a lot, but the persistent side of me hasn't," my eyes glanced around the kitchen and I smiled at the pair of scissors in the room, "You know what, fine, you get your wish. I'll see you in the morning."

I faked a yawn and said, "Golly gee am I tired...night Eli!"

"Wait! You're not tired! You just faked yawn me! Get back here!" He playfully called out as I grabbed the pair of scissors without him looking, and I made a mad dash into the guest bedroom that I would be sleeping in.

With one click of the lock, I smiled, grinning at my baggy uniform Eli told me I had to wear tomorrow.

My tongue danced happily behind my lips as Eli knocked on the door, pleading for me to let him in, and I sighed, "I'm tired Eli! We have a big day of working on absolutely no cars tomorrow because we're doing what you want to do! Goodnight!"

"Sleep good," I heard him whisper, and quickly after doing so, I heard his slow footsteps away from the door and I grinned at the crappy looking uniform he was going to make me wear...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

I banged on Clare's door repeatedly, telling her we had to go because all my old workers were going to show up an hour early like we always did to have breakfast together before the place would even open.

On my mind, I tried to throw on my jumpsuit while at the same time, trying to get Clare out of the room, and at the same time trying to remember all the shit I have to tell my co-workers what's going to happen.

"Clare! Come on, we have to-," I immediately stopped talking, the door flying open and my mouth formed in the shape of an "O" when I realized she had cut the pants on the jumpsuit to a little after her hips, and her sleeves were cut to form a tank top.

_**She looked...fucking hot. **_

"Geez Eli, I was rushing, I swear, let's go," she placed her finger under my chin, making my lips come in contact as I questioned her, "Y-you uh, y-you c-c-cut the outfit, I see?"

Clare walked in front of me, and I couldn't stop staring at her as I said, opening the front door, "You know, that new look you've got on is going to distract my workers."

"You mean it'll be distracting you," she said, her blue eyes blinking innocently, as I shook my head, "No but I do know my teenage workers who will be there won't be able to keep their eyes away from your noticeable cleavage...or your legs."

"I thought I covered them up good," Clare frantically turned around, searching for the bruises that I once saw and I smirked, "Clare, nothing is there, I was just saying your bare skin in general might give them a boner."

"Good, that's what I was going for," she ran in front of me, getting into the passenger seat of Morty Jr. I nearly dropped my keys trying to put them into the ignition when she said, "I like that you got Morty back..."

"This is Morty's kid, Morty Jr.," I told her as she nodded, "Well, let's go! I don't want to be late on my first day!"

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, so as you can see, we have a new addition to the Goldsworthy Auto Shop crew," I gestured for Clare to stand up and all the guys in the room, like I had suspected, stared at her as she innocently smiled, waving shyly and whispering a "hi".<p>

"Now, I know all of you didn't expect me to call you with good news that the Shop was staying open, but thanks to Clare, you guys still have your jobs. But, I will inform you that business might be just as slow as it was before," I groaned, as Owen, one of my workers raise his hands, interrupting me, "Why don't we put this lady in a bikini and let her stand outside? That'll bring in people."

"That's exactly what I said!" Clare interrupted, and the whole staff chuckled as I sighed, "That is a no Owen, and as it is I would've made her change but we didn't have enough time this morning."

"Alright, so it's right about opening time, so let's get out there...and just kill it," well that was fucking lame, "Boss, you even know how lame that was."

"Don't even start with me, Owen why does your kid have to do community service here?" I asked as he grinned, "He's got to get out of Anya's hair for the day or I'll hear it, and I really don't want to hear it."

"Fine," I fake pouted as the garage doors opened.

After a couple of hours had gone by with not one person coming in for an oil change, or even a tire change, I was beginning to grow worried that this was obviously not going to work.

"Hey, did you guys see Clare?" I asked around as all my guys shrugged their shoulders until Owen pointed to the street and said, "Um...I think I found her boss."

Clare was standing in the middle of the street, holding up a "Come To Goldsworthy's Auto Shop!" sign and I shook my head, smirking as several cars began pulling up. She looked at me and when our eyes collided, she flashed me a thumbs up and a wave.

"You're something Edwards!" I called out to her as she grinned, keeping her thumb up.

* * *

><p>"Seven thousand dollars," I slapped the wad of cash onto my work table and Clare asked cheerily, "Is that good?"<p>

"Clare, that's more than we usually make in six months! T-that amount is astronomical to us! I-I can't thank you enough, tell me, what do you want me to do?" The grin on my face couldn't grow wider, and Clare smiled, "I would like for you to drop me off at that Dot place you mentioned. I saw a 'Help Wanted' sign and I want to ask if they have a spot for me."

"If it makes you happy," I said, then she asked, "And Eli?"

I turned my head to face her, "Yeah?"

"Do you have a change of clothes? I really don't want to go there wearing this...I kind of feel dirty," she admitted, as I smirked, "I knew that wasn't your type Clare, you didn't have to do that today."

"I wanted to, besides Goldsworthy, I did it for you."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

"So you'll give me the job? Really?" I nearly shot up from my chair in excitement as the manager grinned, "You have a glow to you, I like it. Your shifts are the night shifts like you wanted, and you get to close up. You'll be working with either Zig, one of the new teens, or that guy who just came in here a couple of days ago for a job. I think his name started with a D. Ah! That's it, Drew!"

My face grew pale, the blood in my veins turning to ice and I gulped, "D-Drew? As in, Drew Torres?"

"Yes, very nice guy," he commented, and my vision grew blurry as I searched for the chair I was sitting in with my hand, but I couldn't find it.

"Is there a problem Ms. Edwards?"

I tried to speak, but words couldn't describe this feeling of numbness, betrayal, sickness, or anger. All of my emotions were mixing together, and the striped walls did not help me at all, as everything around me was multiplying before my eyes.

He promised to stay away, he didn't keep his promise.

I thought I had gotten away, that I had escaped my dangerous life with him in it, but I was obviously wrong. I was so wrong, so terribly, and ridiculously happy thinking that it was just going to be Eli and I, husband and wife-, I mean, the two best friends anybody could ever ask for, living together, until the end.

_That was all wrong, Drew is all wrong, **I'm...all wrong.**_

Before I could try to think this situation out, the cold darkness had blurred my vision, my feet giving out beneath me and the floor had soon become my comforter. I sighed, clenching my eyes shut as my mind raced, the dizziness to overpowering to stay awake...

_Please God, let me die._

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :)<strong>

Til' next Friday... :P

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	8. You Accept Me For Who I Am

Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews/subscriptions/alerts on this story! Each one makes me smile, and for that, I'm thankful :P As I said, every Friday will be an update like I promised! (Even though I've been feeling horribly, I still managed! :) Please Enjoy The Eight Chapter Of "You Found Me"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

* * *

><p><strong><span>You Found Me<span>**

**_You Accept Me For Who I Am_**

**CLARE**

_"Where is she? Is she okay?" _

The voice was fading into the distance, turning into nothing but a whisper as I tried to lift my eyelids, but I just couldn't. My body felt paralyzed, and my head was thudding to its own beat.

_"She was fine until she just passed out when we were talking, we found your business card in her bag. We didn't know what to do." _

That voice sounded familiar, but the other one still seemed somewhat blurry. It was because this voice was speaking louder, clearer even, as I whimpered, trying to force myself to sit up.

_"Thanks for calling, I'll take her home. She'll get back to you about the job. Clare? Clare can you hear me?" _

I smiled faintly as the sound of his voice, his angelic, caring tone. It made me want to melt on the floor that was beneath me. I shivered from the touch of his warm hand on my arm.

_"Can you hear me Clare? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." _

He interlocked our hands together, and I groaned lowly, forcing myself to squeeze his hand. I heard him let out an exaggerated sigh of relief as he pulled me to sit up in his arms, the warmth of his body embracing me.

His lips were close to my ear, I could feel them.

I was trying so hard to just get a crack of one of my eyelids open, but they wouldn't budge. I felt as if they had been sewed shut, I couldn't move an inch. My body went cold as a gust of wind hit me in the face.

The floor beneath me disappeared, and from there on in, I was lost in the dark...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

"So she's going to be okay?" I asked my doctor, whom I called over my house, claiming a 'state of emergency' and he grinned, "She'll be fine Eli. It could be from the stress, or standing out in the cold half naked all day, perhaps?"

"Y-you came today?" I asked, as he grinned, "Of course I would Eli, lose a chance at helping out a patient, that's not very likely."

"Thanks doc, so what time should she wake up? She's been sleeping since she fainted at The Dot which was about two hours ago," I was worried, so worried that I probably paid this quack more than he deserved.

"I'm afraid she might sleep through the night, but in the case if she wakes up, her head is going to hurt. So please give her these pills," he handed me a bottle of pills, which he had told me to give her when I called him in a state of panic, but I didn't have them.

"Her head is going to hurt, so I'd recommend she sleep and relax all day tomorrow," He ordered, and I smiled, "Thanks, I'll make sure of it. Thank you again for stopping by, I'll mail you the money."

"No problem, it was my pleasure, this visit is on the house. Just take care of her," I led him to the door, shaking his hand as he walked out the door with a "doctor strut" as Bullfrog always called them when I was a teenager. He had his head in the air, nose held high and millions in his bank account.

When I closed the door, I sighed, noticing it was almost around midnight and just as I was about to get a sip of my **_best friend_** for the night, I heard a loud moan, then a low whimper, "Eli."

The bottle crashed on the floor, and I growled, now knowing I'd have to clean that up later as I rushed through the hallway to get to Clare's room. I smirked, as her head bobbed slowly from side to side as she groaned, "My head hurts."

"Maybe that's because you fainted at your interview and hit your head on the floor you klutz," I joked with her, trying to lighten the situation at hand as she sighed, "Did I really do that? I can't even remember what happened..."

"M-my doctor came over to look at you, he said that you should stay in tomorrow and rest. Here, take these," I popped open the bottle, handing her two pills as her eyes remained closed, low groans escaping her lips.

"Here, take these pills Clare," I whispered, sitting beside her on the bed as she shakily took the pills, dry swallowing them.

_She's just like me in the pills department. _

"I'm cold," she complained lowly, and I grinned at her as she shifted on her side. She was shivering, yet every blanket I had in my house was lying on top of her. I smirked, saying, "You have all the blankets on top of you Clare, how are you cold?"

_Maybe the fall she took was harder than I thought. _

"I'm cold," she said once again, and I sighed, "Clare, all of the blankets are on top of you, what do you want me to do?"

Clare let out an exaggerated, but pained sigh as I glanced at her, not knowing what to do. I didn't want her to sit here freezing to death, so I whispered, "Maybe if I just tuck you in better-."

"Lay with me."

I froze in my spot, not knowing what to go, knowing that the part of her body that speaks, the mouth of course, and the brain weren't quite working together at this moment. She was probably just out of it, not knowing what she's saying.

"Please, no one ever snuggled with me besides you...when we were teenagers."

_So maybe she **did** know what she was talking about. _

"He never laid with you before?" I asked in a monotone voice, although my question was bold. How could Clare go years without having a man hold her in her arms? She went through Jake, and even married Drew, how could neither of them cuddle with her, not once?

My heart cracked in half hearing her croak, "No."

Even though Imogen wasn't Clare, I'd hold her when she needed someone to cling to, when she needed a shirt to sob on. It was my duty as a husband to wrap my arms around my wife, Clare or no Clare, to comfort her. Seeing a woman lay in bed alone, crying, just doesn't settle over so well with me.

"It's fine, you don't have to."

My heart sunk into my stomach, nervousness settling in. It's not that I didn't want to, of course I wanted to, but guilty thoughts flowed into my mind, racing even. I was so used to Imogen, falling asleep with my arms around her, that this was something new for me.

**_It felt...dangerous. _**

"Just leave Eli, I'll be fine. Go drink your whiskey and leave me alone."

I shook my head, shaking the guilty thoughts because Imogen and my daughter that I will love forever until the end of time, weren't here right now, and nothing can fucking change that. I can't bring them back, no matter how badly I want to.

Without a word being said, I crawled over to the other side of Clare, wrapping my arm around her torso, pulling her into my chest. I could hear her heart beat race against me as I whispered into her ear, my breath tickling her skin, "If anything, I'd rather be here with you then all alone in the kitchen drinking."

"Goodnight Elijah," just the sound of her voice made my legs go numb.

After a couple of minutes, silence had filled the air, only to be replaced with Clare shifting to turn around, to snuggle into my chest. She gripped my t-shit with her tiny fist, the smell of her beautiful locks filling my nostrils.

She groaned, her lip twitching and I knew it was because of the pain she had been bombarded with from the fall. I sighed, wishing I could switch places with her until the pain would subside.

A part of me felt guilty, as if I was betraying Imogen, but I couldn't help it.

But Imogen and Bella have been gone, for five years. This feeling, the feeling of guilt has to go away sometime, and if it's not today, or tonight, I'm crossing my fingers for tomorrow...

My eyelids grew heavy, darkness consuming my sight as I heard a faint whisper in my head, "Don't feel guilt honey, you're doing the right thing..."

Imogen?

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

"I made you breakfast," I whispered to Eli as he sighed in aggravation when he came out of the guest bedroom, "Clare, I told you that you're not supposed to be up. You're supposed to be in bed, resting, sleeping, getting some shut eye. Doctors orders."

"But I felt bad that I made you do what you did last night. You didn't have to Eli-," he cut me off, "That's right Clare, I didn't have to. But, I did. You needed someone, and it just so happens that at the time I was the only one."

"A-are you mad at me?" I asked shakily, and he shook his head, clenching his eyes, "I'm not mad at you Clare, it's just that I had a bad dream and just need...can you hand me the pills in the cabinet above the stove?"

I gulped, quickly rushing to the cabinet, knowing it had his pills inside them and when I started to fill up a cup of water, Eli called out to me, "I d-don't need water, j-just give me the pills."

_His voice was dark, anxious,_ _**needy**_.

Eli was reminding me of _**him.**_

"Here, here's two," I nervously handed them over and his cold, shaky fingertips brushed against my flesh, as he muttered a "thanks".

Eli rolled his eyes, titling his head back as I watched the pills go down his throat, his Adam's apple twitching. He sighed, his fingers still shaking and his eyes were wild, as he tried to hide them from me.

"Stop that," I ordered clearly.

"Stop what?"

"Stop hiding from me Eli," I whispered calmly, interlocking our hands together as his hands shook violently in my grip. I smiled at him, as he stared into my eyes, tears falling from his eyes as he slid down the kitchen wall.

"It's alright, I'm right here Eli, you're not alone."

His eyes searched back and forth for something, and I glanced at him, trying to get him to calm down. A nervous smirk formed on his face as tears seeped in between his lips. My heart ached seeing him like this, so broken, so tired, so **_sad. _**

A frantic sob escaped his lips as he growled, "They're not working...the pills...they're supposed to work! They always work right away!"

"Relax," I said, but he ignored me, shooting up from our sitting positions, searching for his pills, but failing miserably as all the things he touched fell to the floor. I shook my head, and I did the only thing I knew would calm him down.

I know he wouldn't like it, considering he didn't like last night, but I did anyways.

My arms slipped between his arms and his stomach, clutching his body close to mine. His upper frame shook against my body and I buried my head in his shoulder, whispering, "Sh sh, it's okay Eli, I'm here. Don't worry, I'm here."

"You're going to leave me," he hissed, "Y-you've seen the real me, AGAIN! I-I'm sorry, I just-, I can't control it! I'm sorry!"

His emotions were wild, their was not one doubt in my mind that his Bipolar _disease_ wasn't under control at the moment, but I knew that he could get it under control if he would just relax and breathe.

"I know you can't Eli, just please, try to relax. For me," I cleared my throat and leaned my head on his back. I could hear his heart beat, continuing to race dangerously. My cold hand snaked up his shirt, touching his burning flesh as he flinched.

I grinned when I realized with each gentle stroke of my hand over his back, he seemed to calm down a bit.

"See? Better?" I asked him, but he only inhaled sharply, continuing to breathe heavily once again. My fingers raked over his skin, scratching lightly as he tilted his head back, a low, pleasurable moan escaping his lips as he smirked, hanging his head, "You know I'm a sucker for a back scratch."

"I know, now just relax, you're okay Eli, I'm right here, you're not alone," I repeated in his left ear, and after two minutes of moving my fingers over his shaking frame, he leaned into my body. I smiled, as he whispered, not making eye contact with me, "I'm sorry I'm crazy."

"Eli, please look at me."

He didn't turn around, just moved away from me, continuing to face the cabinet. I growled mentally, the feeling of my hand on his back making me shudder. We were so close one second, and the next, I'm alone.

**_I don't like being alone, it remind me of being with Drew, being with Jake. _**

"Eli, you're not crazy, you're just-," he cut me off, screaming, "I'm just **INSANE!** Is that what you wanted to say? That I'm INSANE? That I'm crazy? That I should be hospitalized for being_** sick**_!"

"No! I wasn't going to say that! You keep cutting me off, only to insult yourself and it's not helping neither of us! Stop calling yourself things that aren't true! You're feeding yourself false information, and that Eli, THAT'S making you this way!" My chest heaved from screaming at him, and he looked at me, a glimpse of hope in his eyes.

My chest tightened, tears forming in my eyes as he whispered shakily, "You understand."

"Is this what you've been doing to yourself ever since...ever since?" I didn't mention his past specifically, not wanting to alarm him any further as his hands shook once again, "I-I'm usually h-home a-alone when t-this happens to me. I-I'm sorry you got c-caught in the fire."

He sped past me, banging into my chest roughly, before storming into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

My eyes glanced around the kitchen, looking at the cold breakfast on the table. At one second, I was in his arms, enjoying the night. I woke up early to please him, to make him happy, but I only angered him.

_I did this to him...I made him feel_ **_this_ **_way. _

I slowly walked towards the bathroom door, afraid that I would make him worse, so I just gently knocked on the door, and when I began to apologize for my behavior, the door flung open. Eli stood there, hands shaking and a vein in his eye had popped from the stress he's putting himself through.

I gasped at his action.

His arms snaked around my waist quickly, pulling him close to me, and he slammed me against the hallway wall. It was until then that I noticed this was what he always did when he needed someone, when he needed comfort.

"Sh, I'm right here," I raked my fingers through his hair, and he gripped me tighter, sobs escaping his lips, "J-j-just d-don't leave me, please. I don't like being alone! I don't like it!"

Eli's hot breath hit my neck, my spine growing goosebumps as my tears dripped onto his burning skin, it was then that I decided to tell him what he needed to hear, what we** _both_** needed to hear...

"I'm not going anywhere."

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :) <strong>

**92 Reviews for the next chapter**, maybe I'll post on Monday, if not, then expect another Friday update :P

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	9. Struggle

Hey guys! A Monday update? Yes I decided to put it up from all your amazing reviews! 102 reviews, great job you guys! That's just, amazing. Thank you so much for all your reviews/subscriptions/alerts! :) Please Enjoy The Ninth Chapter Of "You Found Me"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

The next update will be Friday...if not the next Monday :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>You Found Me<span>**

**_Struggle_**

**_Trust me, I know how it feels. I know how it hurts. I know you cry in the shower so no one will hear your screams. I know you wait until everyone goes to sleep to fall apart. It's not always easy, but I know exactly what it feels like. _**

**ELI**

"W-where are you going Eli?" Clare asked, as I sniffled, unlocking my death grip on her body, wiping my tears, "I-I uh, I think it's the time where we take the day off from the Auto Shop. I-I'll call Adam, tell him to take over the shop for the day. I want to take you somewhere."

"O-okay, what should I dress in?" She asked, her eyes tearing as I smiled, "Well, there's some of Imogen's old clothes you can borrow, I'm sure you fit in those. They're in the bottom draw of my bedroom draws underneath the television."

Her moves were hesitant as I nodded, giving her reassurance, "Don't worry Clare, you can wear them, it won't bother me."

I shakily dialed the number to my shop, my hand still shaking, but my emotions and nerves were calming down, thanks to Clare, "Hey Adam, it's me. I'm not going to come in today, so would you please take over for the day?"

"Sure dude, but no promises that Owen's kid won't destroy everything," Adam joked, as I said, "You know where the money is, just don't fuck up anybody's change or anything. I want to keep the hater phone calls to a minimum."

"I will try my best," Adam mumbled, as I heard a scream in the background, which made my heart race as I nervously called out Adam's name over the line, "What's going on? Is anybody hurt?"

"Oh no, no...he's okay. Fitz told Owen's kid to put his hand in the flame, no body parts missing, just a slight burn," Adam's voice was soothing, he was so calm, and his calmness was making me slightly irritated, considering it takes me close to five hours to officially 'calm down' from my 'high'.

"Just tell them not to sue me if he gets hurt," I ordered, before quickly hanging up, not being able to stand the drama going on in the background of our phone call.

I sighed, resting my head on the kitchen table, before a delicious smell lingered into my nostrils. I glanced up, picking at the plate of bacon and eggs, before looking to my right, where Clare stood, looking down at the floor.

"You look...," I couldn't muster up any words at this point, until Clare said nervously, "I-I just, I didn't want you to get upset, so I just planned on wearing this blanket over me so you can't see me."

The chair screeched when I stood up, the only noise being heard was our breathing as my thumb curled into her tightly gripped blanket, "Please Clare, can I have an honor in burning this blanket? You shouldn't have to hide yourself, and you definitely don't have to hide from me. I like looking at you Clare, your appearance and presence itself makes me calm."

"O-okay, in that case...," she slowly dropped the blanket to the floor, and I smiled at her beautiful tiny curves, but immediately sighed, getting a glance at her pointy hip bones sticking out from not eating.

"Alright, so I'm going to take you somewhere, then we'll go out for a nice dinner, maybe even catch a movie?" I asked, trying my best to stay calm as Clare smiled, "I haven't seen a movie since that time in junior year when I dragged you out to see Breaking Dawn. Even then, you wouldn't let me watch the movie."

"That's because I was busy...um, with you," I smirked, a blush spreading across my cheeks.

That night was _perfect_, I remember it like it was yesterday.

_I had my arm draped around Clare's body, stroking her bicep as she snuggled into my frame. Her fingers glided along my chest, making my muscles tighten as I started to place butterfly kisses on her neck. She would giggle, pushing me away playfully until she just gave into my kisses. That was the first night, or should I say the first time that I blessed Clare with her first hickey._

_Even to this day, a smirk curls up on my lips when I remember Clare yelling at me, explaining in detail how I gave her the hickey. She even threw her lip gloss at me, telling me that it won't ever go away and her parents will notice. But then, the next day she walked into school with a turtle neck on, a blush on her face when she saw me. Clare could never stay mad at me for long, it just wasn't her **style.**_

_"I forgive you Eli, but now you have to live with this," she whispered seductively in my ear, and being the stupid teenage boy I was, I thought she was going to give me a hickey back right in front of the whole school. At first, she wrapped her right arm around my neck, pulling me down to her level, started off with a tiny butterfly kiss, until she bit down on my irritated flesh._

"Eli?" I heard Clare call out my name, bringing me out of my memory.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me, her blue eyes shinning with curiousty as I smirked, deciding to tell her the truth, "I was remembering that time where I gave you your first hickey, and then you bit me in front of everybody in school the next day."

"You deserved it you jerk, it was so sore, it looked like a bruise!" Clare playfully complained, as I glanced at her neck, whispering, "Well, it's not on your neck anymore, so maybe after all I didn't cause too much damage."

"I forgave you Eli, what about you? Does your neck still hurt you blubbering baby?" She joked, as I traced my fingers along the right side of my neck. I gasped, still able to feel her embedded teeth marks.

"Feel it Clare, I can still feel your teeth marks!" I smirked, grabbing her hand and her eyes widened when I traced her fingertips over my pulsing vein in my neck. Clare's eyes were subtle as she whispered, "I'm really sorry about that mark...I never really meant to do that, I must've been so mad at you. But, I can't imagine ever getting so mad at you now."

When I dropped my hand from her hand, she glanced into my eyes, her ivory skin glistening, her finger still applying pressure to my neck vein, "Y-you're pulse is racing really fast...do you need more pills?"

I smirked, "It's not that kind of racing Clare, you're making it do that."

"Oh," she quickly removed her hand and I shook my head, placing her finger back on the vein, "No, I like it there."

Her breath tickled my face as I leaned in closer to her plump lips, my breath hitched from the proximity. My heart raced as her warmth radiated to my body, my heart feeling like the Grinch's, growing ten times too big.

"I-," she cut me off, quickly getting out of my grip, "I'm sorry Eli, I-I can't, I'm sorry. Not yet."

A part of me died, but another part of me was born.

**_Not yet._**

Those two nimble words floated around in my head. She didn't say _"No Eli, I can't do this. Ever."_ I smirked, mainly because she told me a "Not Yet". That could mean tonight, tomorrow, the next day, any day!

But, at least it's a..._**someday. **_

Tears formed in her eyes and I smirked, wiping them away as they burned her chilled cheeks, "No more crying Clare, no more tears. It's fine, I'll wait...no matter how long. I don't care if I'm in the grave by the time you decide, as long as I know that it's a someday. I just, I can't lose you, as my friend."

"Can we just, can we just go out like we planned today? I'm sorry," She whispered apologetically, and I smiled, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

"Where are we?" I asked Eli, as he sighed, "I-I uh, I think that we both need someone to talk to after this morning. At least, I know I do. I drove us to my therapist Clare, I think we both need a little...mental boost."

"You think that I'm that messed up I need a therapist?" The second those words came out, I regretted them, knowing that it made it seem like I was calling Eli 'messed up', or insane.

**_Which, he wasn't._**

"Yes Clare, I do. You went through two bad relationships, well, three including me. You lost a baby for Christs sake Clare! And you still refuse to eat! I see the way you pick at your food. It bothers me that you're free, but you still act like you're chained up with Drew," Eli whispered, gripping the wheel tightly as he pulled into a vacant parking lot.

"I don't act like I'm chained up with Drew, excuse me if it takes me awhile to process the fact that I don't have to feel...to feel," tears streamed down my face as Eli cleared his throat, "Take your time, come in when you want to. I have to talk to her first anyways, so just, come in when you want to."

Eli pulled the key out of the ignition before placing his hand on my knee, flashing me a comforting smile, then exiting the car...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

"And what do you think caused your little outburst with Clare? Now that she's back into your life, I'm sure you've been trying your best, temper wise," Ms Foreman, my therapist asked me, as I sighed, "I have been trying really hard, and it worked for the most part. But this morning, right after she fell at The Dot, she woke up before me purposely, and a full table of breakfast was made. I just feel that she thinks she's still living with Drew, living under his rules, and it hurts me to know that she feels so unsettled."

"Why does it bother you so much Eli?" She asked, and my eyebrows tightened, "I care about her, you know that. I care about her, and she's acting like a robot slave-doll around me. I don't like it when she pushes herself, it's not healthy. She always looks so beautiful, e-even with the scars, but like I said, she acts like she needs to constantly wait on me hand and foot."

"Eli, has it ever occurred to you that maybe she was so used to her lifestyle that she had to get accompanied to, that it's going to take her time to get used to the way you want to treat her?" My therapist asked me, twisting my words around once again, and I smirked, "I-I never thought about it that way, but she walks like she's walking on broken glass. I remember this one time I rose my hand up and she flinched, I wasn't going to hit her! God, I would never lay a hand on her doc...ever."

"Eli you're different than her ex-husband, but it looks like she just needs time to adjust to her new life. You did a wonderful thing, taking her in like you did. If you want her to stay around, you're going to have to give her time. She isn't going to change over night Eli, she needs your patience and kindness."

I inhaled slowly, taking deep breaths as I finally mustered up a question, "What can I do for her? I just feel like my only way to get her to trust me is to do something for her. She's already helped me so much, telling her about Imogen and Bella, then she even saved my Auto Shop. Our business has sky-rocketed, all thanks to her! Clare's everything...I mean, like I said, there's always going to be a spot, a big...big spot in my heart for Imogen and Bella. But, I know they aren't here when I wake up in the morning everyday, but Clare is. So, I don't want to ruin this, whatever_ this_ is."

"Let's just get her to live a little Eli. It'll take her time to truly open up to you, you must be patient. But just, remember, if you feel like you're going to lose your temper on her, take one pill. Don't keep dry swallowing your pills whenever you feel it Eli, just try to keep calm and breathe. I'm sure if Clare wasn't there to help you like she did, you would've taken more, am I right?" I nodded at her question, "You did tell me you were here with her today, is that right?"

"Yes, she's outside...probably crying in the car," I mumbled the last part, but my therapist was too observant to miss it, "And why would she be crying Eli? Did you say something wrong?"

"No, no of course not. At least, I don't think so. She got upset because she thinks I bought her here for her quote on quote messed up-ness," I did air quotes to emphasis my statement.

She smiled, "Here's what we're going to do Eli, you're going to offer Clare a spot on this couch with you, and if she doesn't want to come in, then take her out. Bring her to a movie, a comedy, something to make her laugh. Then, you let her down gently tonight, and ease her into coming with you for a visit next week."

"O-okay, I'll try. But, like I told you when I was sixteen, she's very...very stubborn," a smirk curled up on my lips as Ms Foreman sighed contently, "But I'm sure she's worth it."

"To me, yeah...yeah she's definitely worth it."

* * *

><p>"No, no I don't want to go. I don't want-," I cut Clare's meltdown off, trying to keep a calm tone, "It's fine Clare, we can just see a movie together. I heard they put the Hangover back into the theater, we'll see something funny, okay?"<p>

I patted her back as her chest heaved, her face buried in her shaking hands, "It's okay Clare...you don't have to go, I'm not going to make you go to the therapist. I just, wanted you to know it's an option. I know you're not comfortable with talking to me yet, so I just want you to know there's always someone there for you, if I can't be the one to be talked to. That's all."

"I-I'm sorry Eli, can we just go see Hangover or whatever? I want to smile, I want to laugh," she wiped her tears off her cheeks as I nodded, starting the car up.

On the way there, all I heard was her sobs, and the rough winds coming from outside...

* * *

><p>"That movie was hilarious Eli! You should've warned me I was going to laugh that hard!" Clare complained happily, and I smiled, realizing this is the first time I've seen Clare truly smiling without guilt written all over her face.<p>

"I'm glad you liked it Edwards, it always makes me laugh too," I told her, then leaned on the hood of my car, before sliding up on it and staring up at the thousands of stars in the sky.

I patted the spot next to me, and Clare bit her lip, before sliding up beside me.

We lay on our backs, staring up at the stars together as the bitter cold winds increased. I smiled, as Clare said, "You know, it's like it's two degrees outside, but I feel like it's a hundred degrees inside me."

"Going through menopause already eh?" I joked with her as she shook her head, grinning, "Yeah right, just like your male patterned baldness isn't kicking in."

I leaned up, pulling out my cell phone and looking in the reflection, separating my hairline as Clare placed a hand on my shoulder, "Relax Goldsworthy, I was just kidding."

"That wasn't a funny joke you know," I smirked, as Clare's breathing hitched when we both realized how close our lips were. Our noses were touching, and I didn't dare to move an inch, too scared to initiate anything.

Clare smiled, and we both paused before our lips could touch, "I think I want to kiss you Eli."

I gulped, "Y-you need time to adjust to your new life Clare, it's not time yet."

My hand rubbed her arm gently, as she sighed, our foreheads touching, "Thank you for understanding Eli...thank you. Just, just don't leave me...okay?"

I smirked, placing my thumb beneath her chin, forcing her to look into my eyes as I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand, "I'm not going anywhere...remember?"

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :)<strong>

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**P.S. There will be "Drew" Drama in the next chapter... ;) **


	10. Help Me, Heal Me

Hey guys! Saturday update? Yup. I actually was planning on updating last night, but at 8:45pm, I passed out due to over exhaustion with school. I apologize. So I'd like to thank all of you who review/subscribe/send me alerts. Thanks to you, this story keeps going. Please Enjoy The Tenth Chapter of "You Found Me"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any ;)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

* * *

><p><strong><span>You Found Me<span>**

_**Help Me, Heal Me**_

**ELI**

"Why must you insist on finding another job when you already have a stable job at the Auto Shop? You're great with the cars, you fit in like you're one of the guys," I complimented Clare as she huffed, "I just feel the need to help you out more Eli, I am living under your roof after all."

"Fine," I gave into her, "Here's a cellphone, I can't have you walking around without any way to stay in contact with me. I programmed my cellphone number in there on speed dial number two, so call me when you're done at The Dot."

"I will Eli, stop worrying. Thank you," She whispered, looking at the floor as I pulled her into an embrace, "Be careful Clare, I'll be at the shop with Adam, so like I said, just call me when you're ready."

"Okay dad," Clare joked, as I shook my head, ruffling her hair jokingly, "If I didn't have such a careless daughter I wouldn't have to worry."

"I'm not going to faint again, I promise. But sometimes I can't help but try to remember what made me faint," She rubbed her bump behind her head, trying to remember what happened that day, but her hand slapped her thigh relentlessly when she couldn't remember once again.

"Be careful," I said again, but she ignored me, making her way out of _**our** _house...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

"Clare Edwards! How are you doing?" Spinner, the manager of The Dot called out coming from the behind the counter as I smiled, "Better, listen I'm really here to apologize for what happened the last time I was here. I guess I was coming down with something, I really am sorry for causing eyes and negative attention your store didn't need."

"Seriously Clare? Ever since you stepped foot in here, and your head hit the floor, people have been coming in here day and night! They're all concerned about you, majority of them being creepy pedophiles, but hey, business is business, right?"

"I guess so?" I smiled, "So...I was wondering if the job opening was still up for grabs?"

"It's yours if you want it," Spinner said, holding up his arms happily as I grinned, "I'll take it! The night shifts right?"

"You get eight o' clock to two a.m. with Zig. He's a little weird, I'll admit that much, but he's manageable. Trust me, he'll be on his knees for you within seconds, the dude's a pushover," I smiled, asking, "When do I start?"

"You can start tonight if you want to? Just come back in four hours, I'll give you your uniform, I'm guessing you'd be a...small for the shirt?" He asked, analyzing my body then mumbling to himself, "Definitely a small."

"Um, okay then, I'll be here at seven thirty. Thank you so much for this Mr. Spinner?" He scoffed at the name I called him, "Please Clare, I'm your boss, call me Spin...or Spinner, either name is good for me."

"Sounds good to me."

As I exited The Dot, a part of me felt accomplished that I will finally be able to pull my own weight with Eli. But, another part of me, my stomach, had this unsettling feeling that made me want to barf.

_Why do I feel like I just signed my soul to the devil?_

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

"**_Got the job! The manager is so nice Eli, you'd love him! I'm working tonight from 8-2a.m., so I guess you can pick me up then? I'm going to use the money you gave me for dinner, I hope that's okay? Then I'm going to head over to The Dot. I'm so excited! It's my first shift! -Clare" _**

I smirked at Clare's message, looking up from the tires of the car I was working on, to text back,

_**"That's great! I'm so proud of you-knew you could do it! Tell that manager to keep his paws off my best friend. I'll pick you up at 2am, I just hope someone will be there with you outside to wait, I don't want you to be alone. And go ahead Clare, use that money for dinner! Put some food in that empty stomach of yours! You'll need the energy to work!-Eli" **_

"Hey man, will you fix the dang tire instead of sexting your girlfriend?" Adam joked, hitting me softly on the head with a screw driver, "Dude, one day I'm going to take that screw driver and shove it down your throat."

"Over my dead body Elijah! So tell me, Clare Edwards, my dear old friend who hasn't talked to me since high school...how's she doing?" He asked, a curious expression on his face as I sighed, "Don't take her semi-disappearance from Earth or not calling you to heart. She's had a really, really rough life ever since we broke up in high school. I never noticed, but that's because I tried to move on, which meant not paying attention to her."

_Adam wasn't here the day of the opening due to an "illness", but I knew he was just too wrapped around his own girlfriend._

"You're still not over her? Even after this many years, you still have the googly eyes for baby Edwards?" He sighed, jumping up on the hood of one of my customers cars, "I'm not in love with her Adam...shut up."

"Hey!" Adam shouted, as I asked, alarmed, "What? What's wrong?"

"I never accused you of being in love with her, I accused you of not being over her! Which means, you're still in love with her! Oh buddy, what have you gotten yourself back into?" Adam shook his head as I sighed, "Hold on, Clare just texted me."

_**"Without you Eli, I wouldn't have made anything of myself, thank you so much. And don't worry, the manager is already married, he's just really nice. I'm working with some kid named Zig, he's a teenager, so you won't have to worry. I'm going to go drop by a McDonalds, maybe get a hamburger or something. I'm starving. I'll text you when to come pick me up, thank god tomorrow is Saturday...we can rest in, and maybe watch Twilight Saga? ;) -Clare".**_

"Oh geez Eli, you're so fucked...," Adam's voice broke my train of thought and I smirked, looking up at him, "What?"

"You've got the Joker face back on," He noted, "The smirk is curled up to the eyes dude, do you know what that means? Do you know what that means?"

I shook my head, as he answered himself, "It means that you're hopelessly in love with your ex and you want to have little Eli and Clare's running around your empty house!"

A lump in my throat formed, remembering Bella.

She would always run through the house, with only one of my dead hand shirts on, draping over her tiny body. She would never wear socks either, to make sure her sticky, tiny foot prints got all over the floor.

Tears were forming in my eyes unintentionally and Adam patted my shoulder, "Sorry buddy...I didn't mean to bring back a bad memory."

I smirked, "It wasn't a bad one Adam...it was one of those, stomach churning, good memories. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I never met Clare again, I'd still be miserable, lost even. I'm just glad that I found her again Adam. I might have heavy baggage mentally, but I'm trying to move on. They've been gone for five years, I think it's time to bury the hatchet, forever."

"Don't bury it fully Eli, just, keep them in mind, you know? They've been a part of your life forever, and they'll always be right here...," Adam poked my chest with his screw driver, where my heart is placed.

I smirked, "I'll never forget the two best people I've ever had in my life, but I want to forget the bad that comes in remembering them. I'll remember them as amazing, loving people. They'll always be a part of me. I know I might sound crazy, but I heard Imogen's voice in my head one night when I was lying in bed with Clare."

"HOLD THE PHONE! You and Clare were in bed together, already?" Adam asked, leaning his head closer to me, trying to access information from me, "She was cold, so I cuddled with her. This was after she fainted, and I felt really bad, watching her be upset. You know how that makes me feel, seeing a woman all depressed, it doesn't go over well with me. I just, I wrapped my arms around her, and I heard Imogen's voice in my head, telling me that I was doing the right thing."

"Then listen to her man, keep doing the right thing," Adam patted my shoulder confortingly.

I glanced down at my text, and couldn't help but feel the feeling of hope coursing through my veins...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE-1:45AM<strong>

* * *

><p>"So Clare Edwards, what do you do for a living?" Zig asked me his fifteenth question out of the twenty the game contained, "I live...or at least try to. Well Zig, what do you like to do on your spare time?"<p>

He smirked, putting a thinking expression on his face.

The Dot became eerily empty after awhile, the crowd dispersing as the clock ticked later and later. The sunlight was long gone, so Zig decided we play twenty questions to pass the time.

"I like to be with my girlfriend," He smiled, a blush creeping up on his face as he asked, "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend? A husband? Anybody that makes you smile?"

I glanced at him, washing off the remaining dishes in The Dot sink, "I-I got a divorce recently, and now I'm working on my old high school sweetheart...but, I really don't think he wants to be more than friends."

"Oh pa-lease Clare, you're hot, who wouldn't want you?" Zig joked, drying off the dish I handed him as I sighed, "The gesture is lovely Zig, really, but uh, don't even think about it. Stick to your girlfriend, treat her well."

"Trust me, I'm whipped and I don't give a shit. I'd rather be on a tight leash with my girlfriend than be running lose like most of the guys in my school," Zig said, and I smiled, not being able to feel this sister-brother bond we have grown over the past few hours.

"Well that's good, trust me, the worst thing you can do is treat her wrong. O-One day she'll be beside you, the next, your anger will get the best of you...and she'll be nothing but another woman," I looked at the ground, as Zig smiled sympathetically, "I-Is there anything you'd like to talk about, Clare?"

"No, it's none of your business," I mumbled, "I think I'm just going to listen to Eli, and go to that therapist tomorrow or on Monday."

Zig looked at me weirdly, as he smirked, kind of like Eli's, but nothing could compare, "I have no clue who Eli is, but if he wants you to see a therapist, it's only going to help you out. I mean, my older sister saw a therapist after what she went through, and she got a hell of a lot better."

"Really?" I asked, as he sighed, "Yeah...the therapist helped her out, a lot. It was as if just being able to talk to someone who won't judge you for who you are was just what she needed."

"Thanks Zig, I'm just trying to move on...from the past. I know you're young, and don't really have regrets yet, but I have lots of them, so maybe talking to Eli's therapist will help," I said, as Zig smiled, "Just remember to keep smiling Clare, even if it hurts."

"I'll try."

We both glanced at each other, but the sound of the tiny bell above The Dot 'ding'd', signaling someone had walked in. Of course, after we clean off the grill, and all the dishes, someone walks in.

"We're just closing up buddy, sorry," Zig said, as I glanced up, my chest tightening as Zig placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come on man, it's closing time. Sorry but the grill was just washed off. "

"I'm not looking for a burger_** dude**_, I'm just here for her," Drew pointed to me, as my eyes started to fill with tears, and Zig smiled, "Is this Eli? The guy that wants you to go to the therapist?"

I was about to scream "No!" when Drew cut me off, "Yes I am, and I'm here to pick her up. Thanks for taking good care of my girlfriend while she was at work, protecting her from all the creeps out here at night."

Drew glared at me, giving me the "shut the fuck up and go along with me" look.

_The **worst** look of all of them. _

"Yeah, no problem man, I'm Zig," Zig and Drew exchanged_ "names"_, as I quickly grabbed a piece of paper, writing information down that could possibly save me. But if it didn't, then I'm gone...forever.

I left the note on The Dot counter, gulping nervously as Drew grinned, "Come on babe, let's go home. You're probably exhausted after a long shift, I'm sure you'll love the big dinner I made you."

"Have a good night love birds!" Zig called out as we walked out of The Dot.

Drew aggressively wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, our bodies uncomfortably close. Tears streamed down my face, sobs escaping my lips as he pushed me into the passenger seat of his car...

* * *

><p><strong>ZIG<strong>

_"Eli Goldsworthy-1347-345-6669_

_Call him and tell him Drew took me, he's probably taking me back to his house. It's at 1512 Hunter Lane. Please Zig, you're my only hope! Don't call the cops either, that'll just make him more angry. I'm sorry this all had to happen tonight, I'm so sorry. I thought he'd stop following me, we made a deal...I'm so stupid. _

_Just call him, he'll know what to do. _

_Thank you Zig, you're a great kid._

_-Clare"_

_P.S. _ Remember, treat your girlfriend well, don't let her become like me.__

My heart raced, my hands shaking from the dry tears stained on the letter I read from Clare that she left on The Dot counter before she left with that "Eli" impostor! A lump formed in my throat, not knowing what the fuck to do.

But, I did know one thing I could do, call **_Eli. _**

"I-Is this Eli Goldsworthy? The real one? I'm Zig, from The Dot, it's about your girlfriend Clare...she's been kidnapped."

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :) <strong>

**The LONGEST REVIEW will be sent a SNEAK PEAK to the next chapter :)**

**Oh yeah, and the next chapter will be the most INTENSE chapter out of all of the ones in this story...just get yourself prepared. D; **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	11. No Love

Hey guys! Monday update? Yup...you deserve it :D Thank you guys all so much for the reviews/subscriptions/alerts! Every time I open my email and see all the lovely reviews, it brightens my day up! Especially the fact when I leave big cliffhangers, so here you guys go! Please Enjoy The Eleventh Chapter Of "You Found Me"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

**Warning:** **INTENSE.** Grab your tissues for those who are easy criers...Oh and a majorly OOC Drew D;

If you want, listen to "No Love" By Simple Plan while reading this chapter, it created the mood for me to write this.

* * *

><p><strong><span>You Found Me<span>**

**_No Love_**

**ELI**

**_She's hurt_**

That was my very first thought that came to mind when I heard Zig, a young teenage boy from The Dot tell me that Clare had been taken. I gulped, my throat dry, hands shaking.

_I didn't know what to do._

My arms weren't strong enough to fight off Drew physically, so I did the only thing I could do and call the three trusty, strong employees from the shop, "Owen, Fitz, Adam, I need all three of you! All of you meet me at 1512 Hunter Lane! It's Clare, D-Drew took her from The Dot, please! I-I d-don't know what I'm going to do and I need you guys with me!"

All three of them were hooked up to the same phone line on my cellphone as I heard them all say at the same time, "We'll do anything for you Eli, and if it means beating the shit out of this abusive fuck, then so be it."

I got a boost of adrenaline as I raced into my car, sliding behind the steering wheel as I prayed, prayed to _**God**_ that Clare was still okay. That, that I'll make it there before he does anything to harm her.

I made her a promise, a promise that I intended on keeping.

_**"I'm not going anywhere."**_

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

**_"Cook me dinner, now! I'm starving! Do you not hear me? Did Eli clog your fucking ears up with his sperm? I'm ordering you to cook me a good, hot fucking meal!" _**

Twenty minutes ago, I jumped for him, grabbing any type of food he had in his kitchen, cooking everything that I could get my hands on.

_**"You've lost your fucking touch! Did he tell you that you shouldn't cook anymore? He's filling your head with unnecessary bull shit because you're with me forever! Til' death do us apart, remember? REMEMBER?" **_

Drew stood up, slamming his utensils and fists on the table. My heart raced as he roughly pushed me against the living room wall, pictures crashing from the walls onto the floor. He glared at me, before punching our wedding photo with his fist, the glass piercing the side of my face as I screamed, the pain coursing through my veins.

"Here's your ring back, my_** lovely**_ wife," He gripped my hand tightly, and I could swear I heard a bone crack, causing a hiss to escape my parted, panting lips, "It belongs here forever, and this is where it shall remain."

My wedding ring that I had given back to him awhile ago, was forced back onto my shaking ring finger.

"M-my hand, I-I think it's broken," I whimpered, tears streaming down my face, and when one of my tears accidently clashed onto Drew's hand, the veins in his head pulsed out in anger, "IF YOU SHED ONE MORE TEAR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU CAN'T SEE THROUGH THOSE UGLY, DIRT BLUE FUCKING EYES ANYMORE!"

I clenched my eyes tightly, preventing tears from falling, as I glanced down at my left hand, an obvious bone poking through the skin. I didn't know what was worse, my hand, or the gash on the right side of my head.

"Get on your knees," Drew seethed through his gritted teeth as I pleaded, "Please Drew, n-no, n-not this."

"Get. On. Your. Fucking. Knees," My heart raced as he placed his rough, crack-skinned hands that had some of my blood on them from my face onto my shoulders, forcing me down onto my knees.

My head hung low, my tears falling on the cold, wooden floor as Drew grumbled, "This is how you'll make up your shitty dinner, undo the zipper Clare."

When I didn't, because I obviously couldn't, he screamed, "UNDO THE FUCKING ZIPPER! YOU OWE ME!"

"I-I can't Drew, m-my hand is b-broken, I-I can't do it! I CAN'T FUCKING DO IT!" I frantically screamed at him, not caring what he does to me because at this point, I just wanted to be in a grave, buried six feet beneath the ground. Yeah, that would end all of this, all of this burden, all of the pain! I wanted him to beat me until I'm dead, I didn't want to live anymore. I wanted to make him angrier, so angry that he'll get out a knife from the kitchen drawer and slit my throat.

"I can't do it! What are you going to do huh? What are you going to do?" I spat on his shoe, as he giggled, kneeling down to my eye level, gripping my chin roughly, squeezing my jaw, "I'll break all of the bones in your body Clare, I don't care. You ran away from me Clare, and you know what happens when you run, you always end up back in _**daddy's**_ arms."

"Kill me," I whimpered, grasping my hand tightly, trying to stop the pain, as I felt the blood from the side of my face drip onto my clothes, "Please."

"I can't kill you Clare, I didn't get my reward from not being with you for so long. I thought your effort was cute, playing hard to get. I let you get your time away from me, but tonight, this is it Clare, this is as good as your life is going to get. Embrace it Clare, embrace it!" Drew screamed at me, wrapping his right hand around my throat, his fingers applying immense pressure to my veins, trying to cut off the circulation.

I clenched my eyes shut, choking, blood coming out of my mouth as he only gripped my throat tighter, "T-There we go, that's the Torres wife I love to see...red in the face, flustered as hell, and horny as fuck."

My vision was becoming blurred as my feet weren't touching the floor anymore, simply hanging above it as Drew strangled me.

So this was it, this was going to be the end of everything. I smiled through the pain, just like Zig said..."Just remember to keep smiling Clare, even if it hurts." I smiled through the torterous pain, embracing my death.

I wanted it so badly, I wanted to die so badly!

The anticipation only made me want this to be quicker, to join heaven, or hell, wherever I'm destined to go in the afterlife, because I'm sure it's a hell of a lot better than being here.

My mind wandered to it's abilities, the blood from my gash drenching my chapped, panting lips. I felt my hand punch Drew's chest out of instinct, trying to get him to stop choking me, but it was no use, death was coming, whether I liked it or not.

"What the fuck?" Drew gasped, as I was soon let go, only to hit my head against the edge of a table, and from there on in, everything was dark...

Eerily dark.

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

The scene will forever be engraved in my mind, mocking me.

Clare was being held above the floor, her face beat red, blood dripping out of her mouth as Drew continued to smile through her struggling motions. Her left hand had the ring on it, but a bone had punctured her hand.

I didn't move, too shocked.

"Call an ambulance! Call the cops!" I heard Adam yell at me as he was assisting Clare, trying to get her to become conscious again. Owen and Fitz held each of Drew's arms in the living room, keeping him in their tight grasp.

"Call the cops man! Call an ambulance! She's dying Eli!" My hand shakily took out my phone, as everything seemed to be moving in slow motion when I choked out, "T-There's a woman, broken hand, gash on the right side of her face, strangled until unconscious. Please hurry, 1512 Hunter Lane!"

My knees hit the floor, not being able to pay attention to the operator on the phone as I gripped Clare's right hand tightly in my hand, stroking my fingers through her slightly blood-soaked hair. Adam picked up the phone, talking to the 911-operator as I whimpered, tears clashing with Clare's blood which was now all over my hands, drenching my clothes.

I didn't care.

"D-Don't leave me," I chocked out next to Clare's ear, kissing her temple, "P-Please, I-I can't lose you! I just got you! I can't lose you Clare! I can't lose you! I can't! I can't lose you!"

My hands shook violently as she didn't respond, her body motionless as the sound of grunts escaping Drew's lips filled the air. I glanced up at him to watch as he tried to escape Fitz and Owen's tight grip.

I stood to my feet shakily, before kissing Clare's broken hand.

My glare was hard, as tears streamed down my cheeks, "We made a deal man! We made a fucking deal! You didn't hold up your part! You promised her...man you promised her you wouldn't come back! You sick fuck!"

I couldn't help my physical intentions as I threw my hand back, my fist crashing into his nose as I felt his bones crush beneath my fist. Soon, blood started trickling down his face, and I smirked, "You pathetic fuck...beating a woman! She was scared of you! She feared your presence! You did this to her! You said you loved her! People who love don't do this!"

My knee jerked up, slamming him in the groin as he trembled, spitting blood on the floor as I continued to scream at him. It wasn't fair that Clare was slipping away and he'd be able to live, it_** needs**_ to be even...it _**has** _to be even.

"Dude! Dude he's had enough!" I heard Adam yell, as the paramedics began to rush in through the doors, running to Clare's side.

I shook my head as I went to hit him again, but Adam snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me away from Drew. I struggled, pain, anger, and depression escaping through my tears as I screeched, "Let me go Adam! J-Just one more hit! He deserves it! I need to get even for Clare! FOR CLARE! IT'S FOR CLARE! PLEASE!"

"Clare wouldn't want you to do this Eli, she wouldn't want you to do this," Adam repeated into my ear, as the cops barged in through the door. Owen and Fitz handed Drew off to them, as he flashed me a bloody smirk.

"Come here Eli, it's okay, she's going to be okay," Adam mummered as he swiftly turned me around, and I buried my face in his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him, holding onto him tightly as I sobbed, "I-I can't lose her man...she's all I've got! She's all I've got! I can't! I can't go through that again! I can't handle it! I need to kill myself, I need to go with Clare! If she goes, I go too!"

I didn't even know what I was saying, but Adam only held me tighter, "Just breathe Eli...she's going to be alright, she's going to be alright. Say it Eli! Keep saying it, repeat it, over and over again!"

"She's going to be alright," I repeated as Adam ordered me, but my tears only rushed down my face when Owen and Fitz joined our pathetic hug. I sobbed violently, and my heart raced even faster, feeling all my best friends' chests rising up and down frantically, signaling they were crying as well.

"It's going to be alright man, she'll be okay," Owen mumbled, as Fitz choked out, "S-She's a strong woman Eli, she'll fight...and fight!"

"Excuse me," We heard someone say, breaking us away from our embrace as the paramedic said, "If any of you would like to join Clare Edwards in the ambulance, you need to come now."

I felt six hands push me in front, as the paramedic ordered, "Come quick, let's go! She doesn't have all day!"

My heart dropped into my stomach, as I grabbed Adam by the hand, pulling him with me because I knew that when it came down to it, Owen and Fitz had families to take care of. I needed someone that would understand my pain, so Adam followed me into the ambulance...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

_"We need a pulse people, we need a pulse!"_

I heard a faint voice call out, as I struggled to open my eyes, but instead, the darkness became heavier. The darkness was thick, musky, intoxicating, and smoke was surrounding me. I felt as if I was standing up, and yet, I heard another voice call out,**_ "You have to save her! Please!" _**

Eli.

"Clare Edwards, welcome," I heard a gentle voice say, but this voice was closer, less distant the others.

My eyes shot open as I glanced around me, searching for the person who belonged to this _kind_ voice. The dark smoke disappeared, a light, vibrant white shine taking over as a woman appeared, holding onto the hand of a little girl.

"W-Where am I?" I asked, as the little girl tugged on the women's jeans. The little girl had long brown hair, and her eyes were piercing green as she whispered something into the women's ear.

"Oh sweetheart no. I'm sorry, excuse my daughter for her rudeness, I tried teaching her not to be, but she gets that little part from her father," The women giggled, as my heart nearly stopped beating when I recognized who she was.

Imogen.

It was Imogen...and Bella, Eli's wife and child.

"You're in Limbo silly," I heard Imogen say, breaking my thoughts as she smiled, "My daughter and I were ordered down here to guide you. We weren't doing much in heaven anyways, weren't we sweetie?"

I saw Bella giggle, blushing furiously due to shyness as I asked, "W-What happened to me?"

"It's a nice night for a walk, don't you think?" Imogen asked me, her monotone voice making my hands shake with fear. I didn't respond at first, wondering where she would take me if we left this spot.

"Let's go for a walk together, shall we?" Imogen and Bella held out their hands, grins on both of their faces as I glanced around, hearing Eli say faintly, _"Come on Clare, fight the urge to slip away! Fight it! You're a **fighter**! Fight for me! FIGHT FOR ME!" _

I didn't know what Eli meant, so I took their hands, separating them, now in between them as the light became unbearably bright...until, we reached a house, and I knew this house well, it was Drew's.

_Why would they bring me here?_

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

I was forced to stay outside in the waiting room, under Police surveillance.

My mind was racing as I stared down at my shaking hands. I whimpered to myself, gripping onto the rosary beads that Adam let me borrow. I didn't care if I didn't believe in God, it had to do something, because Clare believed in the big man in the sky.

I dropped to my knees from my chair, all eyes on me, even the two policeman as I whimpered, the rosary beads shaking in my blood stained hands, "I-I've n-never p-p-prayed before, b-but uh, I thought that now it might be worth a shot. S-She b-believes in you, so please...please give her a second chance! I just got her b-back! S-She's everything to me God! I-I know you don't want me to be happy, I know that! But take me instead! I don't matter in t-this world, s-she does! She deserves a chance God! Please! PLEASE!"

"Mr. Goldsworthy please stop causing undivided attention," One of the officers demanded, touching my bicep as I lifted my head, tears blurring my vision as I saw the unfamiliar faces, staring at me with sympathetic looks.

When I didn't move, shock taking over me, shock of _life_ taking over me...I cried.

I gasped, feeling a stranger embrace me, a woman, she looked old, wrinkly even. She must've been around eighty years old, at least. I whimpered in her shoulder, as she rubbed my back, "There there sweetheart...relax, relax."

I glanced up, seeing Adam, crying as well. He wrapped his arms around himself, unsure of what to do.

My arms snaked around the old woman's waist, gripping her tightly as I felt her fragile, limp hand stroke her fingers through my hair, "My husbands in the emergency room, he has a bad heart...this might be the end, but you, your _wife_ has a fighting chance. P-Please, don't give up hope son."

Why was this stranger comforting me, and a better question, why was my veins coursing hope to my heart?

I gasped when I saw the doctor walk through the ER doors, blood all over his white _coat_, glancing at me, flashing me a shaky, defeated expression. I buried my head into the elderly woman's shoulder, too afraid to face the truth about Clare.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, can I have please a word with you? It's about Clare, she's..."

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :) <strong>

**Longest Review will get a sneak peek ;D **

*scratches back of head, smiling shyly*

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	12. The End

Hey guys! Wow, your reviews and tweets left me with an evil looking grin on my face :) Seriously though, you're all amazing. Your reviews/subscriptions/and alerts always make my day better. For that, you deserve a drama-filled chapter. Please Enjoy The Twelfth Chapter Of "You Found Me"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

**Song that inspired me to write chapter-**The End: Simple Plan

* * *

><p><strong><span>Replies To All Reviews From Last Chapter: <span>**

ilovetaylorswift13**- I'm so sorry for making you cry! I did put a warning though, when I say grab the tissues...girl, you better grab them tissues! ;) And yes, torturing readers with my cliffhangers is what I live to do :) **

MadameDegrassi4587 **- Do you really thing I'd kill Clare? I mean come on, she belongs with Eli...unless, she is...dead of course, then they can't be together. Or can they? ;)**

mocha-frappe227**- I loved that movie Inception! But uh, Clare was/is definitely in Limbo...I will write as quickly as I can to update :) Thank you so much for reading/reviewing! I apologize out of the goodness of my heart for last cliffhanger and...this one. I mean, what? *nervous laugh* You'll see what I mean when you get to the bottom ;) **

ForverInYourArms - **Glad you love this story! Your frantic reviews always make me smile :) **

JDDCdancer1497**- ****Everyone tells me I'm cruel because of my cliffhangers...but uh, just wait til' this chapters cliffy. You guys are going to want to stab me in the throat with a fork O_o **

Mrs. degrassiforever-** I warned you guys to get your tissues out! :) But thank you for reading my stories, and reviewing of course, I look forward to them :) Your predictions are somewhat on the right track...**

beattleslover230** - Everyone can thank you for this update BEFORE Friday :-) Thank you for reviewing on this story though, your reviews always make me grin because of the cliffhangers making you crazy ;) **

Ariel C. Rilmonn**- I can't exactly say she is...but, I can guarantee you some chapters to find out :P **

RRsabi** - When Eli prays, you know shit is going down. :P Thanks for reviewing :)**

My world of Eli **- Glad I keep you hooked :) Thanks for your reviews!**

Violet Rays -** Thank you for your review! Yes, frequently updating is hard...but I'm off this week, so I've been writing non stop to get ahead of you guys so I make sure there's an update each Friday! :P And as for Clare, gaining weight and getting better, you'll have to keep reading to find out. I will guarantee something though, that Eli is definitely NOT trying to replace Imogen. He wants to start fresh, that is of course, if she isn't dead... ;) **

Cortney Ailiegh**- Thank you so much for your long review! :) It makes me so happy to see someone write that much! And Happy Belated Birthday! And, you are not a creep, and if you are...then, I accept creeps 100 percent! (Because I am one- I mean, who said that *nervous laugh*) Also, you ask so many questions in your review that I can't even answer, so you're going to just have to keep reading to find out! But thank you for all those nice things you said, it means a lot (: Again, Happy Belated Birthday! **

Percabeth13- **Anxiety due to cliffhangers from The Cliffhanger Girl's writing eh? I feel ya, I give myself anxiety just thinking about what I put my readers through sometimes! It seems like you were the only one who listened to my advice with the tissues, and for that, I thank you. I look forward to your reviews, and I really think the cliffhanger on this chapter will give you more anxiety...so I apologize ahead of time. :P*insert a cute "Forgive Me" teddy bear* **

Diannavalentine- **Boy, I remember "The Junkie" days...I'm surprised you've stuck with me this long! I've hopefully been improving, I keep writing because I love it and reading reviews like yours keeps me going. Thank you so much for all the positive comments, and I'm warning you now, this chapter has just of a big cliffhanger as last chapter. As for the lemon part of your review, guess you're just gunna' have to stick around to find out... ;) **

degrassilove18-**Thank you for your consistent reviews on every chapter! I look forward to reading them each time I update! As for the torturing you, I'm sorry for the pain I'm causing you :-/ But, if you love Eclare, guess you're in for the roller coaster ride of emotions in this story :P Thank you so much again for your reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>You Found Me<span>**

**_The End_**

**ELI**

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

That's the only noise I heard in my head, my heart pounding out of my chest, echoing through my head. The worst part, it didn't slow down, or even let up, as I shakily made my way over to the doctor who was dealing with Clare.

"B-Before you tell me anything," I wiped my falling tears, sniffling, "I-I want you to tell me the bad news first, then the good news, if there's any."

The doctor flashed me a shaky smile, stroking his fingers through his million dollar hair as Adam placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. My bloody hands were shaking, the rosary beads gripped tightly in my hand, the cross piercing my skin.

"I'm Dr Chris, and I just want you to know that Clare is in good hands here. I bare bad, and good news. Firstly, we stitched up the right side of her face, and we stopped the blood flow from pouring out. The anesthetics we gave her helped, because we couldn't keep her awake for that pain. The tissue was too raw, it would've been inhumane to keep her awake. Her hand was obviously broken, but we placed a cast on it, and that part of her body should be fine. But-," I cut the doctor off, "Please...no but's, anything but the but's."

"But, we're going to need some blood for her. Her red and white blood counts are dangerously low, plus the fact that she's currently estimated to be about one hundred and five pounds, which is why she slipped into an induced coma. It's going to be a rough procedure, but she'll pull through, if the blood transfusion is successful," Dr. Chris said, but all I heard was "she'll pull through" and "coma".

I quickly blinked, my throat dry, "W-What type of blood does she need? Will that blood pull her out of the coma? I'll do anything, anything."

"She needs Type O," Dr. Chris confirmed, as I smiled, gripping my rosary beads tightly,"I'm Type O, I've been an O since I was born. Please, hook me up as quick as you can, I'll give her all the blood she needs. Drain me until I can't live anymore, please."

"Son, take a breath, she's stable. Which means, her heart beat is regular, and that's all you can ask for. But, for precautionary reasons to get Clare back to her normal, regular, healthy self, we're going to need...about six tubes of blood," He said, and Adam replied for me, "Eli is beast at giving blood!"

I glared at Adam, as he mouthed, "What?"

"Listen doc, I'll do anything for her. If I do this, then there's a guarantee she'll wake up, right?" I asked, a glimpse of hope shooting through my veins to my heart as Dr. Chris flipped through Clare's file, nodding, "Mr. Goldsworthy, there's not a doubt in my mind that she'll wake up after the blood is restored. That is, like I mentioned before, if the blood transfusion is successful. But, I can not promise it's going to be right away, it may take time. With patients like Clare, she has to be constantly monitored to get her _normal_ once again."

"Please, just do anything, everything you can, please," I begged, as Dr. Chris smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder, "I'll do everything I can Eli. When you're ready, come to room 324 on the third floor, the nurse will take your blood, then transfer it to Clare. She'll live, she'll keep breathing, I can tell you that much. Unconscious or not, she will."

And those words were exactly what I needed to hear...

"Maybe God is real," I mumbled, as Adam asked, "What did you just say dude?"

"God, heaven...hell, Limbo, all that stuff, it's real."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

"Why did you bring me back here? Why at this time?" I screamed at Imogen, as I noticed Bella, her young daughter had disappeared from sight. Imogen smiled at me, pointing to Drew's house as I heard his moans fill the empty air, "Clare Edwards, I bought you back here, only to show you what you did."

"I know what I did! I know what happened, and I'm sorry! If this is some weird way to tell me you hate me because I screamed out Eli's name during sex, I'm sorry, just please...I don't want to listen!" I begged Imogen, as she placed a hand on my shoulder, "Clare, I'm not here to torture you. I'm here to show you the woman that you've become, wasn't planned out for you."

"What?" I asked, wiping my tears away as Imogen sighed, the groans and moans from Drew slipping away, "Fate has bought you two together Clare, you and Eli. Bella and I, we were meant to go at that time. Drew, he's meant to go to jail at this time. All these things Clare, they connect, and happen for a reason! Don't you see?"

I sniffled, my eyes becoming irritated as Imogen flashed me a reassuring smile, "I know your thoughts Clare, I read your mind all the time. You're quite a confusing person, but I managed to figure you out through Eli's mind. Let me tell you, all that man has is positive thoughts about you. I want you to know Clare, that it was never your fault little Bella and I left Earth. I know how you mentally blamed yourself for our deaths when Eli told you about us, and I want you not to do that, ever. Promise me you won't."

"O-okay, I promise. B-But, but why am I here? Why am I with you, here? I don't even know where I am," I stated, as Imogen sighed, "Can I take you somewhere that will make you believe me that I'm doing this for a reason?"

"I really don't know if I-," A whirl of wind picked the both of us up, spinning us around, yet I felt no nauseousness as we then came to a complete stop, our bodies jerking forward.

"T-This is the hospital," I said, my voice echoing through an empty hallway as I noticed Imogen was already a few steps ahead of me, "You know, it's disrespectful to not keep up with your tour guide."

I gulped, making my way over to Imogen's side, as she interlocked her hand with mine, a chill running up my spine. Imogen only squeezed my hand tighter, before stopping abruptly near a room that was labeled "324".

"Where are we?" I wondered mentally to myself, as Imogen responded, reading my mind, "We're at the hospital, present day. Right now, after what happened at Drew's, you collapsed. Your blood loss caused you to slip into a slight coma, but don't worry, Eli will save you."

"Eli was right, you should eat some more," Imogen mumbled, giving me a dirty look as she pointed to an open door, "Go inside...and see for yourself what Drew has done to Eli, emotionally."

My feet shuffled on the floor, my heart racing as I walked into room 324 of the hospital, only to see Eli, his hand in a tight fist as the nurse was retrieving blood from his veins. He had his eyes clenched shut, while he mumbled words to himself, and my eyes widened in shock, glancing at a rosary bead, shaking violently in his hand.

"You see, Eli can't hear, nor see us. But, we can perfectly see him. He worries about you Clare, all the time, everyday, and right now, he's doing even worse than you are. Your _**ways**_ aren't exactly helping him be stable," Imogen said, her eyebrows rising curiously as I asked, "What ways?"

"Come on Clare, do I really have to elaborate?" Imogen asked, as she moved her hand, gesturing towards my body, "What's wrong with me?"

Imogen grasped my shoulders tightly, her bony fingers digging into my skin as she shook me, "Clare Edwards you weigh one hundred and five dang flabbit pounds! Eli needs you to eat more, and try your best to become the Clare Edwards he fell in love with back in high school! The feeling Clare, the feeling of love he has for you is the most powerful thing on Earth. You were both created for a reason, brought back together for a reason. He's your savior Clare, now save him...become _you _again."

Tears streamed down my face as I asked, "A-Am I imagining all of this?"

She smirked at me, sighing, placing a hand on my cheek, "Oh young, naive, Clare Edwards...this is not in your head. It's happening, I mean, sure your body is still down there with Eli, but, your soul is here, with me!"

"Here Clare, I want you to listen to something," Out of nowhere, Imogen handed me a pair of headphones, as she urged me, "Put them on your ears. Just do it, you won't explode. And if you do, blame Bella."

I hesitantly placed the headphones over my head, and my heart swelled, Eli's current thoughts filling my head, "Our Father, Who art in heaven, Hallowed be Thy Name.  
>Thy Kingdom come, Thy Will be done, on earth, as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, Amen."<p>

"H-He's praying," I sobbed, my emotions running rampant through my body as I dropped to my knees, the clouds beneath my legs supporting me. Imogen soon joined my side, her left hand rubbing my back as she comforted me, "Don't cry Clare Edwards, he's just merely worried about your health. He wants you to be safe, and happy, therefore he feels he should keep praying. God has helped him thus far, so he believes that there's a God up here somewhere."

I sniffled, whimpering, "H-He's an atheist Imogen, why would he be doing this?"

"Let me show you a glimpse of your future Clare, would you like that?" Imogen asked, rising to her feet, as I soon saw Bella reappear again, the two holding out both nimble, fragile hands.

This time, I gripped them, without any such hesitation.

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

"When is she going to wake up? Please, tell me something," I begged the nurse, as she sighed, placing a band-aid over the tiny cut she had made from the blood test just a few seconds ago.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, if you keep asking frantic questions, you're going to end up in a hospital bed too," My mind was racing, almost to a point where I was driving myself fucking insane. I was reading prayers I didn't know off my phone repeatedly, while desperately trying to sort out my negative thoughts from my semi-positive thoughts.

"Son, you're just going to have to wait it out like the rest of the people in the world who have family members in coma's worse than your wife's," It's funny how everyone assumes Clare is my wife, but you notice, I haven't corrected one of these people once because well...I'd always hoped when I was a teenager that I could one day call her that, and to hear it from other people, only makes me feel a little bit better.

"Well, when can I see her?" I wiped my red, irritated cheeks, as the nurse was becoming agitated with my questions, "Sir, will you please just join the rest of the people in the waiting room until we get Clare officially stable with your blood? I heard two people are here to see you, so please, just join them. Your wife is in the best care here, just let her rest, put yourself in her shoes...her body is tired, let her be."

"She's in a coma! Rest? Rest! We can rest when we're dead! Now's the time to live, and she isn't living!" I screamed at her, but then I saw Bullfrog run into the room, grabbing me by my shoulders, apologizing to the stupid nurse for my "behavior".

I was shaking, shaking to a point where the rosary beads had slipped out of my hands, making me scream at Bullfrog to let me go. I caused everyone's heads to shoot up from the waiting room.

**_I didn't fucking care. _**

**_None of them could understand what I'm feeling, not one._**

"Come on son, calm down, it'll be alright," Bullfrog mumbled, as I ripped out of his grip, practically jumping onto the floor to get the rosary beads back in my hands. Bullfrog looked at me, analyzing my pathetic, destroyed look.

"I'm really sorry about Clare son...but, she's going to pull through it, I'm sure of it," I saw my dad pull out pills, as I shook my head, "I don't want to take them...I don't want them! I want Clare! I want her!"

"Relax," He said in a calming tone, which only made me more frazzled, as I watched Adam and Cece shake their heads in pity, "No one...n-no one, no one understands me like she does! No one! She knows how to keep me calm without these stupid fucking pills! Stop treating me like I'm a fucking lab rat! Clare would never treat me like you_ people_ do!"

I slapped the pill bottle out of Bullfrogs hands, the pills spilling onto the floor, causing doctors and nurses to stare, "You think I'm crazy! All of you! But she...she looks at me like I'm something, like I'm a somebody! Everyone here looks at me like I belong in a mental ward, but I don't! She sees me for me! No strings attached!"

"Son, if you don't calm down for Clare, they're going to have to put you in a hospital bed and strap you down to it, would you want that?" Bullfrog asked me, stabilizing my shaking body with his strong hold around me.

"I just want her back Bullfrog...I just want her back...," I whimpered into my dad's shoulder, gripping onto his leather jacket, "I-I never got to tell her how much she means to me, I never got a chance to start over! I never-."

I sobbed into Bullfrogs chest, gripping onto him tighter as I felt several shuffles of feet. I didn't dare to look up because of fear, fear that it wouldn't be Clare to hug me or embrace me in a tight, comforting grip.

My tears shed faster when I glanced up, watching a bunch of strangers, Cece and Adam, embrace me in a group hug.

It seems as if everyone in this room had been holding in their emotions, too afraid to let others see them breakdown. But in my case, it was different, completely and utterly different because I know I can't control my tears or outbursts, especially when it comes to Clare.

After twenty minutes of standing, shaking, and crying, I felt everyone pull away from our group huddle when we heard Dr. Chris call out, "Eli, the blood transfusion, it was..."

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? ;D<strong>

Was the blood transfusion successful? What will Imogen show Clare next? What do you think Clare's future looks like? (A life six feet below, perhaps? ;) Oh I'm torturing you guys so much...If it makes you feel better, I love ya'!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	13. I'd Do Anything

Hey guys! I wanted to thank you guys all so much for the reviews/alerts/subscriptions! Your responses really mean the world to me, and that's why I've started to do replies as an "author's note" (I will reply to your reviews for this chapter int he next chapter). I want to get to know you guys, because you all seem awesome! Please Enjoy The Thirteenth Chapter Of "You Found Me"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

**Song Inspiration-** I'd Do Anything: Simple Plan

* * *

><p><strong><span>You Found Me<span>**

**_I'd Do Anything_**

**CLARE**

"I-Imogen, w-where are you? Imogen, where are we?" I asked, but my voice only echoed, as I stood in front of an unfamiliar looking house. The doorknob was lit up in red, which made me glance at it in suspicion as Imogen soon appeared at my side, making me jump.

"You scared me," I said, holding my hand over my heart as Imogen giggled, "I tend to do that a lot. Sorry, I was transported late here because it was time to put Bella down. I try to get her down around eight, but that never turns out well for me."

"Y-You guys still sleep?"

"Of course we do silly! If we didn't, then we'd probably look like you...no offense," She compromised, as I grinned oddly, "None taken...I think."

Imogen looked at me, biting back her bottom lip, gripping both of her hands tightly as she let out an aggravated sigh, "Jesus Christ Clare, aren't you going to invite me into your house?"

"My house? T-This-, I don't have a house," I mumbled, as Imogen slapped her palm to her face, "Clare Edwards, this house is your future house. I bought you here to show you your future. Now please, if you will, invite me into your house because I'm not allowed to open the door."

"O-Okay," I shakily gripped onto the doorknob, and the second I did, a bright light flashed before me. My jaw dropped slightly, looking at the beautiful house before my eyes. Everything was unique, every ounce of the walls, every part of the kitchen, and the living room, left me speechless.

My heart stopped, when I glanced in the corner of the living room. I couldn't help but ask Imogen, "W-Why is there a play pen in here?"

"Clare Goldsw-, I mean, Clare Edwards, this is your future home. I can not tell you who you're going to be spending the rest of your life with, but, I can tell you that there is a baby involved in the equation," Imogen squealed as I shook my head, tears falling, "Y-You know, I don't really have many friends who are girls back down on Earth. To be quite frank, I don't have any. But, if I got to choose one friend in the whole world, as strange as this might sound, I'd choose you."

"Why me?" She asked, as I sighed, "I don't know Imogen, you've grown on me since I've been up here. And, the best part is, you know me. You can read my mind, you know my past, present, and future. You don't judge people by what they look like, and even though you spit out the hurtful truth sometimes, I really appreciate your presence."

"No one has ever told me that before," My eyebrows tightened together in confusion as I watched Imogen's attire start to glow, tears dripping down her face, "I-I'm sorry, this never happened before. I heard it happens when your truly happy, but I don't know why I'm happy."

"You've got a friend Imogen, that's why you're happy," I told her, placing a hand on her shoulder, as she shook her head, wrapping her arms tightly around me. I felt her hand rub my back soothingly, "You, Clare Edwards, are the best best friend I've ever had."

My eyes widened, feeling a presence in the room besides Imogen. It was Bella, holding someones hand.

_Eli._

"Mama! I found daddy," Imogen looked at me, sighing, ignoring the fact that Eli was standing right there, less than two inches away from me. I fought the urge to run into his arms and thank him for all he's been doing on Earth, until, Imogen picked up Bella, "Honey, you have to go back to bed."

"No! I want daddy! Daddy!" Bella was screaming, reaching for Eli, but he just stood there, not moving a muscle.

My throat tightened, as Imogen and Bella soon disappeared, leaving Eli and I alone. He just stood there, not saying a word, or even smirking. It was as if he was just a cardboard cutout, showing no emotion. But, just moments ago, he was walking side by side, hand in hand, with Bella.

"Thank you," I whispered, not being able to hold myself back and I gasped, when my body went right through him.

"He's not real Clare," Imogen's words echoed through my head as I saw Imogen appear beside me once again, intertwining our hands together, "I'm sorry for Bella, her imagination as a child is so vivid, so realistic, that when she dreams about Eli, he appears sometimes. But, I honestly don't know how much longer I can take this. He appears, he's here, but he isn't. He doesn't talk, nor can you hold him. The only person who can physically touch him, without you going through him, is Bella. I've never figured out why, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," I reassured her, "It must be hard, having to take care of a little girl all alone up here."

"See, that's where all humans are wrong. When you're up here, everyone is family. Even if you're strangers, even if you never thought on Earth that this person would be your friend, that person is your friend here. We all love each other, and that's what gets me by. But Clare, I don't want you to end up like me. Please, w-when you talk to Eli, if you do, please tell him you love him. Tell him all the things he needs to hear, before he gives up. You're the only person who could keep him calm, you're the only one who doesn't see Eli as everyone else does. People look at him like he's crazy, but you, you look at him like he's Eli Goldsworthy."

"That's who he is Imogen, I would never look at him like he's-," She cut me off, "I understand Clare, but you have to put your feet inside his shoes sometimes. And right now, the love of his life is close to slipping away, and he feels he can't do anything but pray. It's not enough for Clare, so you must go back to Earth."

"B-But I like it here, what about you? Where are you going to go? Am I going to remember you and everything you showed me?" I asked questions, as many as I could get out before Imogen brings me back down to Earth.

"It was nice you meeting you Clare Edwards, but my time is up. All I ask of you is for one more hug, then you must be on your way," She told me, and in the process, wrapping her arms tightly around my body, squeezing me in a death grip. A death grip that made Imogen glow, and when she pulled away from our hug, she smiled, taking one of my curls and placing it behind my right ear.

She pointed to my heart, then whispered, sniffling, "You'll always be my best friend Clare Edwards, if you ever need me, I'll be right here."

I didn't even get a chance to respond as a loud rumble roared through my ears, a gigantic slam causing me to fall through the clouds. For a moment, I was going to scream and cry from the height between heaven and Eath, but I didn't, because I saw Eli above me, smirking.

**_Whether he was real or not, I smiled, and I too, began to glow..._**

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

"It was successful Eli," The words ran through my head like a bullet piercing the skin, but this kind of feeling, wasn't pain,"S-She's going to be okay? It worked? Really? Seriously?"

Dr. Chris smiled at me, flipping through a folder in his hand, as he looked up at me, "As serious as a heart attack Eli."

"That's serious?" I looked at Adam as he smiled, "She's going to be okay man! The doc says as serious as a heart attack! That's serious! That's so serious! That's like saying he's as serious as you be completely and utterly sexy!"

I ignored Adam's comment, but as usual, a grin creeped up on my face anyways.

"When can I see her? Please, I don't care if she's awake or not yet, I just want to see her," I begged Dr. Chris as he said, "Before I tell you what room she's in, I want to warn you about a couple of things. One, she might not...remember a lot of what happened with Drew, the whole strangling and breaking of the hand. If she does, she'll be alarmed when she wakes up, so you have to be extremely, extremely calm with her Eli. If you don't, you might send her into a relapse and we don't want that. Her blood levels are stable, heart beat is regular, but please, when and if she wakes up, be calm and call a nurse in."

"O-Okay, I promise."

* * *

><p>I was alone, walking step by step up to Clare's room.<p>

My heart was pounding against my chest again, causing uncomfortable pain throughout my body. I've never been so nervous before in my life, not even the time when Clare broke up with me in high school, or when Imogen went into labor.

Nothing could compare to this feeling, this _**empty**_ pain.

My palms were sweating as I approached her hospital room door. The lump in my throat was so thick, it was cutting off the passage to my lungs as I choked out, trying to find the strength to just pull the dang knob and go inside.

_"Come on Eli, she's waiting for you,"_ Oh fuck, here we go again, with Imogen's voice in my head.

Sometimes I think I'm fucking crazy because I can hear her, but, another part of me welcomes her voice as if she's standing before me with that happy go lucky grin on her face.

_"Eli Goldsworthy I know you can hear me!" _I growled, "Okay Imogen, alright."

The second I twisted the knob, tears filled the rims of my eyes, spilling over to rush down my irritated cheeks. There were so many wires she was hooked up to, so many changes on her physical appearance that made me slowly approach her, taking a shaky seat beside her bed.

_**She looked dead, so pale, so...lifeless. **_

My eyes couldn't help but stare at the finger bruises on her neck, replacing her beautiful ivory skin. They looked more like permanent scars, or tattoos to me, than bruises that fade away.

Her right hand was bandaged, you couldn't see an inch of her skin on her right hand. The right side of her face was covered in gauze, which made an unsettling feeling wash over my stomach. Clare's dead curls rested over the bandage, and I smirked, looking at the cross hanging around her neck.

I glanced down at my rosary beads that Adam had gave me, before interlocking Clare and I's hands together, with the cross between us. I closed my eyes, a whimper escaping my lips as I tried to warm up her ice cold hand.

I slowly bought her left hand up to my face, placing a gentle kiss on her palm as I whispered, "T-They say that people can sometimes hear you when they're in a coma. My mom told me when her dad was in a coma, and she talked to him, he heard every single world that she said. So, if you can hear me Clare, I love you. Y-You truly are a fighter, and I'm sorry that I l-let that bastard touch you again. I-I broke my promise, I promised you I wouldn't let him touch you again."

My head hung low, my bangs brushing up against her skin as I whispered, "H-He left his marks on you Clare, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you work, I should've been smarter as to how these abusive fucks work. I'm sorry Clare, I'm so, so sorry."

I cried into her hand, the only noises to be heard were the beeping of her heart monitor, and my sobs.

"Sweetheart, why don't you let Adam talk to Clare?" I heard Cece ask from the door, as I sniffled, placing a feather kiss to her knuckles, "S-Sure."

Adam walked by me, smiling to me, as I walked out, but made sure to keep a stern eye on Clare. I was staring at her, and tears formed in my eyelids again, as I noticed her pointy hip bones sticking through her hospital gown.

"It's alright son, she'll be okay," Bullfrog said, placing a hand on my shoulder, as I glanced at him, "You don't get it, do you? I could've prevented this from happening to her. She wouldn't be in a hospital bed, hooked up to wires to keep breathing if it weren't for ME!"

"Eli, you can't help that Clare chose to be with that guy. You weren't the one who chose Drew, or the one who stayed around long enough for him to abuse her. You weren't the one who dropped her off at a train station and left her to vend for herself! That wasn't you Eli! Don't YOU get it?" Bullfrog raised his voice at me for the second time in my life, as I gulped, the first thought in my head was how the hell did he know what happened to Clare?

"H-How did you know?" I asked, as Bullfrog sighed, staring through the hospital window to look at Clare, "Remember my friend Ronnie, from when I was a cop way back in the day? Well, he interviewed Drew, and he told me everything that Drew told him. He knows he can get in trouble, but he knew how much Clare meant to you Eli. I'm really sorry a girl like Clare got caught up with a guy like Drew, but this was the end of the line for him. He isn't going to touch her ever again Eli. The bruises, the marks, the broken hand, they'll heal, and she'll get better."

"The marks will heal, but the memories will be here. Forever," I pointed to his forehead, as Bullfrog swatted my hand away, "That's why you're here Eli! You two were bought together again to help each other through this. When she wakes up, she's going to need someone, and by someone, I mean you. Y-You might be this guy that's off his rocker at times, but it's only because you care so deeply about her."

"I do care, a lot. But, I just wish that this could've never happened," My throat tightened again, as I saw Adam hug Clare, her body unresponsive to his touch as he laid her back down.

Bullfrog wrapped his arm around Cece, walking down the hallway to go to the hospital cafeteria to get some coffee for all of us.

"Man, she definitely heard me, just give her body a rest. No more tears, okay?" Adam asked me, forcing my chin up with his thumb, smiling as I couldn't help but smile too, his expression contagious.

"No more tears," I whispered, as Adam asked, "Promise?"

"I don't make promises I can't keep buddy," Adam wrapped his arms around me, as I felt him break down as well, his chest rising up against my body. I smirked, tears dripping onto his sweater as he sniffled, "I-I'll take over the Auto Shop for the month, you take the month off, be with Clare. When she wakes up, which will be soon, you're going to have to tend to her every need. We'll cut the profit fifty fifty, hell, you get eighty a hundred, okay?"

I smiled, "How did I get so lucky to have a best friend like you?"

"People are just blessed dude," He slapped my hand, as we blew it out, acting like it was an "explosion".

* * *

><p>Hours passed, people came in and out of Clare's room, whether it be Cece or Bullfrog, or that nurse that makes my lip twitch in aggravation because she keeps giving me a nasty look. Sometimes when she checks Clare's IV, I smirk at her, only to make her growl in annoyance and leave as quick as she came.<p>

Maybe I should just rest my eyes for a second.

My eyelids were unbelievably heavy, so I leaned over, resting my head on Clare's left hand. I placed a gentle kiss to her thumb, rubbing it soothingly in circular motions as I hummed my favorite song Clare ever let me listen to from High School. Who know's, maybe if she can hear me hum, she'll smile again, just like she used to...

_It's a beautiful night and i'm opened up,_  
><em>The look in your eyes says too much,<em>  
><em>Nothing can touch us out here...<em>

_Don't know where we are, but I know I see,_  
><em>A beautiful girl walking next to me,<em>  
><em>I need to hold you my dear.<em>

_Let's jus take tonight (tonight), slow._  
><em>Cause I wanna see where this, where this, goes.<em>  
><em>(I Need You)<em>

_I'd give you today but it's not mine yet,_  
><em>I'll ask you to stay with me till then,<em>  
><em>I think i'm falling for you (for you) I need you.<em>  
><em>I just want to look in your eyes and see,<em>  
><em>All that you have looking back at me,<em>  
><em>I think Tonight, I Love You (I love you).<em>

I tried to keep going, to keep humming lowly, but my body was shutting off, whether I liked it, or not...

**_"I love you Clare."_**

* * *

><p><strong>BULLFROG<strong>

"Why wouldn't you tell him the most important news from Ronnie, Bullfrog?" Cece spat at me, as I sighed, stroking my fingers through my hair, "He's unstable Cece, you can't just tell him something like that! He'll jump out a fucking window!"

"If he wants to have a long, healthy, and happy life with Clare, he needs to know," Cece replied sternly as I shook my head, biting back my bottom lip, "He's unstable Cece, my son can't take that news."

"It's either you tell him, or the doctor finds out and tells him," I gulped nervously at her words, wondering which choice was better for Eli.

"It's going to tear them apart if he's not stable Cece, and Clare will be in shock. Who know's what will happen to them physically, but mentally," I wasn't much of a tear-jerker, but right now, tears were forming in my eyelids as Cece placed her hand on the side of my face.

"Oh Bullfrog, we have to tell him, he needs to know," Cece's words rang through my ears as I watched my son through the hospital door's window. He was rubbing Clare's hand, while humming. I smiled, but my smile soon faded when I saw his smirk become hallow, and he soon fell into an exhausted slumber.

"H-He loves her Cece, I-I don't want to be the one to tell him. And, I most definitely don't want to be there when it happens. I'm not going to break his heart, all over again."

**END OF CHAPTER 13**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :) <strong>

**What does everyone think about Bullfrog knows? Guess in your review! The closest guess will get a sneek peak to the next chapter! :D**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. I'll try my best to keep updating frequently, especially for the sake of my readers! Was this an evil cliffhanger or what? Sorry if it was unexpected, I know you guys were expecting a happy-go-lucky chapter but...not yet.


	14. I Can't Wait Forever

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews/alerts/subscriptions!They mean the world to me! As for keeping a frequent updating schedule, I'm trying my best with school back on track until February break! Please Enjoy The Fourteenth Chapter Of "You Found Me"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

**Song that inspired this: **I Can't Wait Forever-Simple Plan

* * *

><p><strong><span>You Found Me<span>**

**_I Can't Wait Forever_**

**ELI**

"Honey, no offense, but you really smell...I think that if Clare wakes up, she wouldn't want to throw up from your stench," Cece said, placing a hand on my shoulder as we both looked at Clare, who hasn't been conscious for five days, twelve hours and thirty three seconds.

_I've been counting each minute, each second, each millisecond._

"I don't want to leave her," I whispered, "_**He**_ might come back."

"Sweetheart, you've been paying to have Clare under police surveillance, they're right outside the door. Look at me baby boy, look," Cece was now kneeling in front of me as she stroked my cheek with the back of her hand, "She's safe now honey, no one is going to place a hand on her. Now please, for all the people in this hospitals sake, go home, take a shower. You can get some rest if you want to too, then come back. Bullfrog and I will stay here, to watch over Clare. We'll text you or call right away if anything happens."

"Y-you promise? Promise me mom, promise," I begged, as Cece leaned up, wrapping her arms around me in a "mommy-death grip", as she used to call them, "I promise with all my heart Eli. Now go, you smell like shit."

"Thanks Cece, I can always count on you for the truth," I stood up from the chair that I've been basically glued to for five days, except for the occasional bathroom and cafeteria visit to keep my eyes open.

I placed a gentle kiss on Clare's temple, whispering in her ear, "I'm going to go back home now because Cece says I'm rotting up the place with my b.o. But, I'll be back Clare, and don't worry, no one is going to lay a hand on you, the police are right outside your hospital door. I love you Clare, keep resting until you're ready."

My lips touched the corner of her lips, and for a second, I thought I felt a response, but it was only just me shifting my weight from my left foot to my right.

"Hey kiddo, want me to drive your home?" Bullfrog asked, holding up my keys as I shook my head, "No, it's fine...Adam is going to pick me up. I'll take a shower, grab a bite to eat, then come right back here. I'll even bring Clare something. I know she used to love chicken nuggets from McDonalds, I'll get her those!"

"I'm sure she'd love them," Cece said, pecking my cheek, "Go make mommy proud and take a shower."

"Geez, I really smell that bad?"

"Son, you smell like...someone took you, and a pile of rotting garbage, then threw you into it. Then, they mixed you around, and let's just say, the garbage wasn't the only thing that smelled in the end," Bullfrog eyed me as I rolled my eyes, "Love you too Bullfrog."

* * *

><p><strong>CECE<strong>

I watched Clare, a faint smile curling up on my face as her heart monitor was beeping lightly, filling the room with a sense of calmness.

My dreams were always to have a daughter, but when I had Eli, I accepted how happy he made me. I love my boy to death, but when I look at Clare, I see her as just as much of an important person as Eli is to me. Bullfrog and I both feel the need to protect the two, especially now at such an important time in their lives.

_**I always accepted Clare, mainly because she always made Eli feel and be...happier. **_

Bullfrog smiled at me, walking into the room, "So, now that we have him out of the room for a couple of hours, we should question the doctor, right?"

"I think I might cry," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes as Bullfrog pecked me on the cheek, "It'll be okay Cece, we have to know, to protect the both of them. We love them equally, and we know it'll hurt if the news is true, but they have to know..."

"They just seem so-," I stopped talking when Clare's heart monitor started beeping loudly, but she wasn't moving. My eyes were frantic, searching for a sign, but nothing showed until nurses came barging in, screaming, "We have a spiking fever of 103! Heart rate increasing!"

How could her fever go up in less than seconds...? That's impossible!

"Wait! Excuse me!" I was yelping as a bunch of nurses escorted us out of the room. Bullfrog looked at me worriedly, as I glanced at Clare with nothing but pure fear coursing through my trembling body. They injected a clear substance into her IV, and then, silence filled the air...

_**Worried,** was an underestimated word of how I felt right now._

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

"Thanks man, for bringing me all this food. You didn't have to," I told Adam, fixing my new shirt that smelled like flowers because Cece had washed all the clothes I owned while I was at the hospital with Clare.

I slipped a few fries into my mouth, as Adam grinned, "Dude, you look as pale as a Cullen and as drained as Bella in the ending of Breaking Dawn, Part one. Trust me, you needed this."

"Why do you let Fiona walk all over you and make you watch that crap?" I asked, shoving a couple more fries down my throat as I packed my bag up with things I thought would entertain Clare when she woke up.

"I love Fiona man, I'd do anything...even watching those stupid vampire movies that I've watched over and over again, but still don't get!" He was out of breath, as I smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Just admit that you loved the movies and you wish that you had an Edward Cullen by your side."

"Shut up Eli," Adam shoved me playfully as I checked my hair in the mirror, flipping it to one side. I growled, noticing their was a piece of hair sticking up behind my head. No matter what I did, their was always that piece of hair sticking up. Cece said it even happened when I was little, a toddler even.

"Ugh man, this shit smells. You should throw it out," I glanced over to Adam, seeing him holding Clare's old, musty blanket. My heart stopped when I remembered how far Clare and I had come, the pros and cons mixing together.

We were strangers for one train ride, but the second she dropped that blanket near my living room window, we were together from there on in. Neither of us wanted to admit it, but when the tears came and words were exchanged, we knew that this was the start to a new beginning.

"No man, I'm keeping it," I threw Clare's blanket on the bed, smiling at Adam, "Well, I was gone about five hours, and no calls or texts from Cece so that's mean we're going back to the same old Clare. Maybe she'll wake up when she smells the McDonalds..."

"Dude, if McDonalds woke up all coma patients up, this place would definitely be a better world," I smirked at him, slinging my bag over my shoulder, "Can we just get back to Clare? I want to be there to smile at her when she wakes up."

"You're a cheesy spaz, you know that right?" Adam asked, opening the front door of my house for me as I sighed, "Crap."

"What?" I smiled, "Would you be willing to lend a best friend some money to buy his soon to be oficial girlfriend who's in a coma some flowers?"

He sighed, "Well, when you put it that way...I've got money in the glove compartment, just go."

* * *

><p>With each step I took up to Clare's room, a smile was the only expression I could muster on my face because all I felt was happiness. Clare was bound to wake up soon, and we'd continue on our journey, together.<p>

That is, if she wanted to be with me.

I'd treat her like she deserves to be treated, care for her as if she was my wife. Love her like no other man has loved her before. Hug her, embrace her, like no one else has done before. Smile with her, joke with her, make her giggle at my stupidity like no one before.

When she wakes up, it will be a new beginning, for the both of us.

"W-What's going on?" I asked nervously, a lump forming in my throat as I saw a wet rag over Clare's forehead, and a nervous Cece and Bullfrog standing beside her bed.

Dr Chris was standing as well, checking her IV as I cleared my throat, "Will somebody in this room respond to me? I know you know I'm here, please, just tell me something!"

Bullfrog sighed, "Son, we all have a secret about Clare that you need to know about. We know how much she means to you, how much you love her, but you're going to have to put aside those feelings and emotions when you hear this."

**Dying.**

That's the first word that popped into my head when they started to talk to me about Clare. But no, it was worse than that.

"Eli, do you remember how I told you about that guy Ronnie? About how he interviewed Drew? Well, the jail he was placed in had him _inspected_ before he was placed in his cell. Son, I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but you have to know," Bullfrog cleared his throat uncomfortably, as tears formed in my eyes while I gripped the boquet of roses in my shaking hand.

A dead silence filled the air, when I heard Bullfrog say, looking at the floor, "Drew was tested for HIV, and he was positive."

The roses hit the floor, my bag following as I glanced up at the three human beings in the room, "J-just tell me that she doesn't have it...please, please just tell me she doesn't have it."

How much pain does she have to endure? I can't take this anymore!

"We aren't sure yet Eli, but she's showing a couple of symptoms," Dr Chris spoke up for the first time, gesturing me to come closer to Clare as he said, "You see that?"

My eyes focused on Clare's propped up body, as Dr Chris separated her hospital night gown. I got a glimpse of a slight rash on her back, and he said, "That is a symptom, and the fever is also a sign. Her frequent weight loss, is also something. These things are all connecting Eli, and with your permission, we want to take the blood test. Since she doesn't have any family, and you're the closest to her, you have to decide for her."

"Decide what for her? She's fine, it's just a little rash, and a fever...she's fine! We were working on her weight gain, she was doing well," I commented, remembering how she told me she was going out to eat before going to work the night shift. Dr Chris sighed, holding up a clipboard for me to sign, "Eli, Drew was tested positive for a disease that Clare could've picked up from him. Even if they had sex a long time ago, this disease comes when it decides to. It's made the decesion, and you need to too. We want to check Clare, to make sure that she's okay...everywhere. We have a specialist who works really well-."

I cut him off, anger coursing through my veins, "Are you people really that inhumane? Seriously? No one is going to lay a hand on her when she is fucking unconsious! She doesn't deserve to have her privacy invaded! I'm not deciding whether you want to do this or not, it's her decession. If she wants it, then she'll ask for it when she wakes up. Until then, we have to wait."

"Wait for what Eli? HIV is a disease that could kill her, we need to test her blood and everything else to make sure nothing will increase that risk! Please Eli, this is something she needs. If you really love her, you'll give me the permission," Dr Chris said, forcing the pen in my face as I shook my head, "No, no. I know how important this is but I can't chose her fate. She has a mind of her own, which means that I'm not going to chose for her. We just have to wait!"

"I give up Eli. But if she dies, it's on your shoulders," Dr Chris said, as my heart stopped, "I don't want her to die. I want her to wake up and feel better, to be the same Clare!"

"Eli, would you please consider what's best for her? We'll do the blood test, and then you decide from there if you want to take further precautions. In the mean time, I want you to talk to someone," Dr Chris gestured for me to follow him as I eyed Cece, but she only sniffled, "Don't worry sweetheart, we aren't going anywhere."

I followed Dr Chris outside the room, and I glanced at a teenager, who was standing with his hands buried in his pocket, glancing at me nervously. I swallowed the lump in my throat as Dr Chris sighed, "Eli, this is Zig, the boy who-."

I cut him off, "Zig? You're the Zig from the Dot?"

"Yes," the boy admitted shyly as I cleared my throat, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I thought that you two needed to talk about something. Now, Zig here, offered to tell you about his expierence with HIV," Dr Chris said, as I asked, "You have HIV?"

He shook his head, mumbling a "no", and quickly after, continuing, "But um, my girlfriend has it. That's why I wanted to talk to you. It's shocking, hearing the news, especially like this. Will you please, join me for a coffee in the cafeteria?"

An unsettling feeling washed over my stomach, when I heard Clare's soothing, angelic voice in my head, _"Please Eli, go with him." _

"S-Sure."

**END OF CHAPTER 14**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? xD<strong>

Zig/Eli interaction next chapter? Clare waking up? Maybe? Getting to the bottom of all this mystery? Yes... :)

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

**A/N:** I didn't give out a sneak peek to this chapter because I actually just finished it, and just wanted to put it up. Sorry guys, had a bad week and couldn't write before tonight. Forgive me! D-: This will be updated next Friday, until then...Have a good week!


	15. What Hurts The Most

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews/alerts/subscriptions. It seems as if the most intense chapters get the most reviews so I hope you enjoy this chapter ;) Please Enjoy The Fifteenth Chapter Of "You Found Me"

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

**Song that inspired this chapter:** What Hurts The Most-Rascal Flats

* * *

><p><strong><span>You Found Me<span>**

**_What Hurts The Most_**

**ELI**

"This is about as awkward as it gets," Zig admitted, looking down at his cold coffee that had chilled over, considering we have been sitting at this cafeteria table for the past half hour, not a word being exchanged. The only noise heard was the ticking of the clock in the middle of the hospital cafeteria, and my hitched breathing every time I thought about Clare.

"C-can I talk to you? Like, man to man?" He asked shyly, smiling, as I sighed, rubbing my forehead, while looking down at the floor, "Go for it."

"When I started dating my girlfriend, we seemed to be on a comforted level. Between the two of us, she was a catch. Even though she was the geek of the school, and I was the cute jock that everyone wanted, I just saw past her glasses and raggedy clothes. Many people didn't see it at first, questioning me why I would go after her out of all the popular girls in my school who were willing to ride their skirt up right in front of me in the janitor's closet. But that's what attracted me the most," Zig was glancing out the window, the rain pounding on the glass, creating a dreary scenery.

"She was different, and that's what made her unique to me. Eli, I understand why you love Clare so much, and why you don't want to hurt her, it's the last thing you want to do. So, just bear with the fact that if you love Clare, you'll love whatever comes along with her. I've learned to accept that I might not be able to make love with the person I love the most," Zig was now in tears, trembling before me, but I had no idea what to do. This wasn't like Clare was crying, so I didn't know how to comfort him, whether to embrace him, or say kind words.

When I stood up to do something, he sniffled, his eyes turning read and puffy, "Just please man, promise me that you'll do whatever the doctors tell you. It's just a test, it won't harm her in any way. If you love Clare, you'll do whatever it takes."

"I love her, but having her body inspected without her own consent is unethical, and if you don't understand why, then I guess you're just like the rest of them," I spat, as he chuckled through his tears, standing up angrily, "Don't you get it man? She's asleep, she won't feel a thing! They need to check her, or the disease will eat away at her from the inside! You have to let them do it Eli!"

"NO! Okay, no," My chest was heaving, my heart racing a mile a minute, loud thumps echoing through my head as I glanced around nervously, trying to find an outlet.

"Look at me," Zig ordered, gripping my shoulders tightly as I stared into his eyes that only read pure concern, "Clare is a good fucking person, don't let this possible disease kill her! She deserves to live her life, and just because you aren't comfortable with it, doesn't mean it's the right choice. When something feels wrong, you know you're doing the right thing in this situation. Just please, for Clare."

"Number one, get your hands off me," I spat, as he apologized, taking his hands off my shoulders, "Sorry man...it's just, I know how this effects my girlfriend and I don't want to see Clare suffer through it if she doesn't even have it Eli! You don't know what she has until the doctors check her. If it makes you feel better, I'm sure Dr. Chris will let you stay by her side, and hold her hand."

"Just the thought, of her being hurt in any way while she's unconscious, makes my chest tighten. I just-, I don't know what to do-," Zig pulled me into the most uncomfortable comforting hug I've ever been in.

Tears streamed down my face, and I buried my head in the crook of his shoulder, sobbing my eyes out, not caring how weird this was. I needed someone to understand me, someone to know where I was coming from, and if Zig was the only person, then so be it.

"I j-just want her to be okay," I whimpered, sniffling in the process as I felt Zig say, "Think of it this way man, if she doesn't have HIV, then you can two move on and live as if nothing had been there at all. But if she does have it, all you have to do is stand by her, that's all."

"O-okay, I think, I think I want Dr. Chris to check her, before she wakes up. I think it's the right thing to do," I said, pulling away from the embrace as Zig placed his hand on my shoulder, "Go tell him, I think he's in Clare's room now checking on her."

* * *

><p>"Look here Eli, I'm going to take this needle, and insert it right here," Dr. Chris instructed me what he was going to do before he did it, and I would nod if I approved, or shake my head if I did not. I nodded in his direction, as he inserted the needle quickly, and I watched intently as Clare's blood filled a tiny tube that Dr. Chris held firmly in his hands.<p>

"...And the blood test is complete," Dr. Chris smiled, placing a band-aid over Clare's tiny mark that was made from the needle. I sighed, racking my fingers through my hair as I asked, "Now what?"

"Now Eli, from here on in, it's your choice whether or not you want to have her physically checked. If you want, we can wait until the test results come back from the blood which should be in about a couple of hours. Or, I can send a nurse in here to check out Clare, she's a specialist to rape victims-," My body froze, as I glared at him, "She's not a helpless rape victim, she thought she loved him...but he just didn't take care of her."

"Eli, whether or not she loved the guy, he had a disease. Whether or not it was forced upon her, the results are the same when it comes down to this. You still have the possibility of getting the disease," Dr. Chris flipped through Clare's file, before holding it tightly to his chest as he asked, "So, what's the verdict?"

"I-I want to wait for the results, if that's okay?" I asked, as he smiled, "Fine with me Eli, I'll be back in a few hours to check on Clare, and hopefully we'll have the results to her blood test. You did the right thing son, you did the right thing."

When Dr. Chris had officially departed from the room, I was, for the first time in a while, alone with Clare.

"How are you feeling?" Silence filled the room as I talked to Clare, but no response was given. Her body was still corpse looking, from her drastically hallow cheeks, to her bony feet. My heart thumped against my chest as I whispered, "W-when we dated, I remember you used to love foot rubs...you'd giggle, threatening me, telling me that if I tickled you I'd be sorry. Which, I was when you bit my tongue so hard once that my tongue bled for an hour and we had to go to Cece for her to stop the bleeding."

I scoffed, sitting at the edge of Clare's hospital bed, and pulling her left foot into my hands. As I began to rub smoothly, a tear falling onto her foot because she wasn't responding to my touch, I whispered, "I miss you Clare...I really do. If you can hear me Clare, do something, anything."

"Who am I kidding, you're in a coma...you can hear me, but can you feel me?" I was beginning to talk to myself, and after an hour of rubbing Clare's body, asking her if she felt me when I touched her finger tips, or her ears, or even toes, I received no response.

This made me sink into my chair, feeling somewhat let down that she wasn't waking up.

It was like talking to a brick wall, or trying to communicative with a dead person. My heart races when I think about that night Clare spilled her whole life on a silver platter for me, and how that one night we cuddled together, although she thought my outburst on her the next morning was because I didn't enjoy it. Meanwhile, I loved every second of it.

"Is she awake yet?" My neck twisted around, looking at a glowing Imogen, as I sighed, shaking my head and going to look back at Clare, mumbling, "Stop it Eli...your mind is just playing tricks on you."

"Eli it's me, Imogen," I gasped, seeing Imogen standing beside the other side of Clare's hospital bed, "I met her, Clare Edwards. She's a lovely woman, needs more boosts of confidence, plus more food to eat, but besides that, I accept her as my best friend. I promised her I'd be right here, and that's where I am."

I grinned, watching as Imogen placed her glowing hand over Clare's heart, and her heart monitor went off the charts, making all kinds of noises. Imogen giggled, pulling her hand away, "Oops! I'm sorry, she just gets extremely nervous when someone touches her...did you know that for the whole time you were hear, she's heard every single word? Well, from when I bought her back down anyways."

"Brought her back down from where?" I asked, as Imogen sighed, "Well, when Clare slipped into the coma, I kind of, sort of, it's a long story and you wouldn't get it. The bottom line is, we met, and now we're best friends forever."

"Are you really here? Or, are you just in my imagination?" I stood up, my legs shaking slightly as I made my way over to her, "I-I'm here Eli, b-but you just can't..." I tried to wrap my arms around her, but instead went right through her.

"You just can't touch me," She said, dissapointment in her voice as I growled, "Imogen, get the hell out of my head. If you're not here, if I can't touch you, then you're only up here!"

I screamed, pointing to my head as Imogen started to cry, and I immediately apologized, not wanting her to cry, "Don't cry Imo, please. I'm just, I'm just so lost right now...completely fucking lost. I just need her to wake up. I've lost you and Bella, but I'm not ready to lose her."

"And you won't Eli, I made sure of it, I showed Clare the way. Just, promise me that you'll take care of Clare when she wakes up," I smiled at her, then whispered, "Thank you Imogen, for whatever you did for Clare up there. I promise you, that I will care for Clare like I cared for you and Bella."

"Then I know she's in good hands. Remember, three o' clock," I felt Imogen's lips ghost against my cheek, and then I gasped, jolting out of my sitting position, awakening from my slumber.

My hands were still wrapped around Clare's foot, as I rubbed my eyes, glancing over at the clock that read, _2:59am._

What did Imogen mean, by "remember, three o' clock"?

I shook my head, glancing over to the hospital door, seeing that no one has come in since I fell asleep. They would've made me move to a chair because they'd be worried that the bed would give out because of our combined weight. Although, Clare didn't weigh much so maybe that's why they weren't too busy.

"Hm," I heard a low, muffled groan, as I glanced around the room, but my eyes only widened, watching as Clare's head slowly moved from one side of her pillow, to the other. Her lip twitched, as I smiled, tears prickling my eyes, when I heard her whimper in a hoarse tone, "Eli."

_**It was 3am, right on the dot. **_

**END OF CHAPTER 15**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :) <strong>

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. Let me know in your reviews what you want to happen between Clare and Eli from here on in...


	16. You Give Me Hope

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews/alert/subscriptions. I've been trying my best to close up my current stories, because I want to prepare for the several new stories coming up in the summer of 2012. Get ready for a Eclare filled summer! Please Enjoy the sixteenth chapter of "You Found Me"…

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any (:

**Twitter:**TheCliffyG

**ALSO:** If any of you are going to the New Jersey Party With Degrassi, send me a PM or follow me on twitter, let me know! I want to meet you guys! And if you went to other meet and greets, please do not spoil what happened in the first episode because I want to be shocked... (:

* * *

><p><strong><span>You Found Me<span>**

**_You Give Me Hope_**

Eli was hesitant; his heart pounding with such loudness that he felt a headache was quickly approaching. But, he didn't care because _she_ was finally awake. Her blue eyes, glistened with tears, were slightly dull, but Eli could only see them shinning through his soul.

"Hi," He whispered, his lips trembling, tears falling onto her pale, frigid skin.

Clare smiled faintly, before getting her first glimpse at the damage that was done to her. She slowly brought her hand up to her throat, and began to panic, her heart monitor beeping loudly as she realized the bumpy bruises covering her neck.

Eli could only look at her with saddened green eyes, as Clare gazed her hand over the right side of her face. She gasped, able to feel the stitched gash beneath the gauze.

Then, everything hit her at once.

Tears streamed down her face, being able to feel Drew with his hand wrapped around her petite throat, pressing down on her veins. She had remembered gasping, pounding on his chest, but that didn't stop him.

Eli looked at Clare, his knees going weak as he watched her cry into her hands. He didn't know what to do, how to comfort her, or even if she wanted to be comforted. As he was deciding what to do, he felt a force push him closer to Clare. Eli was curious as to what did this action, his eyes wide in fear. But when he turned around, he saw Imogen, smiling widely while mouthing, "Hug her."

Clare didn't know what to feel, or how to feel, but all she physically felt was the pain. Her wounds had cut deeper than just the skin this time. It had cut through her mind, making her feel as if she wasn't in control of herself, and of course, the one part that could be easily broken at any time, her fragile heart.

Her tears were falling down her face, soaking her shaking hands.

"Can I?" Eli asked her, making Clare's head slowly lift up, to see he was holding his arms out, the open air between the two. His heart had sunk into his stomach, a nauseous feeling taking over when she croaked, her voice hoarse, "Will you hurt me?"

Eli's tears had fell freely as he sniffled, shaking his head, "No Clare, I won't hurt you."

Clare glanced at the man before her, warm tears staining his pale face. His hands were shaking slightly as they were extended out to her, and for a moment, she believed him. She believed that he would never hurt her, emotionally or physically. But then, she thought about Drew, and how she had trusted him.

"I-I," She didn't know what to say, as Eli begged, "Just give me another try."

A feeling of hope shot through Eli, up his spine to the hairs on his head as Clare struggled to lift both her hands up, but the IV holding her right arm from doing so. He smiled at her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her frail body.

They were crying in each other's arms, and Eli had sobbed harder than Clare when he traced over the bones sticking out of her back. He felt her curls tickling his neck, and even though the possibilities of Clare still being _sick,_ he felt that it was going to be okay.

"I'm just so glad you're awake," Eli whispered, as Clare whimpered in his arms, gripping onto Eli as if he was the last person on Earth. Her nails were digging into his back through his sweater, but he didn't care because if Clare felt comfortable this way, so did he.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, may I have a word with you, alone?" Eli heard Dr. Chris ask, as he tilted my head to the left, and he pointed to Clare's file. Clare's head was buried into Eli's shoulder, her warm breath satisfying all of his needs as her fingers were still digging into his back.

"Clare, Clare I just want to go outside for a second, okay?" Eli asked, but Clare shook her head, holding him tighter as she whispered, "Y-you promised you'd never leave me...remember? Don't go."

"Clare I know, but it's only outside this room, no one is going to hurt you," He reassured her, but Clare felt as if he was leaving her, forever. She needed him with her, at all times, beside her, protecting her, or else she would be vulnerable to Drew, to the outside world.

"Trust me Clare, I need you to trust me," Eli said, his voice stern and firm as Clare gulped, wiping the tears off her face as she leaned back into the hospital bed, glaring down at her fingers...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

"What do you mean her not having HIV isn't a good thing?" I asked, smirking because Clare was clean, her blood tests came back all clear, "Mr. Goldsworthy, you don't seem to see the situation at hand. I'm very happy that Clare is clean, that the fever and rash were just a reaction. But, don't you see how Clare is acting around you? I'm afraid that we should take her somewhere, to get better."

"What are you talking about? She's fine," I hissed, as Dr. Chris stroked his fingers through his million dollar hair, "Eli, the woman was clinging to you and wouldn't let you leave the room, obviously she's going to need more than just you to recover from her old life with Drew."

"You listen me and you listen good," I sneered, "If you were raped, forced to marry someone you hated, while being ordered around like a fucking slave, you'd be petrified too right about now. After waking up from a slight coma, then coming into a world where you can only remember his rough, strong hand wrapped around your throat while you're struggling to stay alive. You've been right for the most part, doctor, but right now, you're so off it isn't even funny."

I scoffed, "And they say doctors are mental smart. Far from it Doc, far from it."

"Eli, I'm just suggesting that you-," I cut him off, "No, okay? No. She'll go with me to my therapist, and that'll be it. I'm not sending her off to some place like Shutter fucking Island. I'm not that heartless."

"It's not about being heartless Eli, it's about giving her what she needs," He said, as I shook my head, "What she needs right now, is a place where she can feel at home, a place where she doesn't have to worry. More importantly, she needs me."

"Mr. Goldsworthy, you're severely underestimating my point here-," I cut him off, "Your point here, is done because I've made my decession. All I want is to have you finish up all these tests that you have to run, then I'm checking Clare out of here. She doesn't need to be harassed by you people, she needs to start her new life...with me. This is what she needs doctor, new things to look forward to, like falling in love again, getting married, having kids, growing old with her soul mate."

"Don't rain on her parade just because your life is a mess," I spat, but then realized the sad expression in his eyes, "Listen man, I'm sorry, it's just-, when it comes to her, I just can't-."

Dr. Chris raised his arms up in defense, "Hey, no hard feelings okay? This is your guys' decession, and if you feel taking her back to your home is the best, then by all means, take her back. She'll need to stay here for a couple of days to run vision tests, memory check, and such. But, besides that I'd say just four to five more days here."

"O-okay."

* * *

><p><strong>5 DAYS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

Eli rushed ahead of me, almost knocking me down in the process as I walked up the pathway to his door. I was smiling shyly each step of the way, but my heart was warm, for a reason I couldn't explain, "Ladies first."

I smiled at Eli, watching as he only darted ahead of me from the car just so he could open the door for me, "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I've been told," He shrugged his shoulders, smirking, as I slowly walked through the door, glancing at my surroundings. This place, this home, as I stepped inside, made me feel like this was a new beginning, for Eli, for I, and for the two of us, together.

"So, what would you like me to cook up for you Clare? I'm sure being fed through a tube and then having that oatmeal was horrible," Eli scoffed, placing my suitcase he had lended to me on the couch, and I smiled shakily, "U-uh, I'll make you something Eli. What do you like?"

As I made my way over to the kitchen, Eli gripped my shoulders with a light, yet strong grip as he stared into my eyes, "You remember what Doctor Chris said, right? Tell me what he told you Clare."

"H-he told me to eat, and to-," Eli smiled, stroking his hand across my cheek as tears streamed down my face, "rest."

"That's right Clare, he also told you to take it easy. I took off work from the shop for a month and Adam's covering half my pay check, so we're settled for now. You don't have to worry about anything besides healing, and getting better," Eli told me, as I sighed, "I-I'm really not hungry Eli, I just want to sleep."

"Sleep is good. How about you take a nap and then I'll wake you up when the food is ready? How does Spaghetti and meatballs sound? I remember you always loved that," Eli whispered, as I smiled faintly, "I-I did. That sounds great Eli, thank you."

"You remember where your room is, right?" He asked, and I nodded, "I-I do. But um, that room makes me feel...sad. I don't know, it just gives off a weird vibe and the window is really big, I just feel like someone is going to bash through the window when I'm sleeping and-."

I broke out into tears, unexpected to say the least, as Eli sighed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug, "Oh Clare, he's not going to hurt you or find you. He's behind bars, being guarded by hundreds of guards. Plus, you've got a body guard right here."

I sniffled, my eyes watering, "Oh yeah, and where is he?"

"Right here."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

"How's she doing? Heard you brought her back today," Adam spoke over the speakerphone, my eyes wincing as I realized the volume was set on high, "She's been sleeping for three hours, I had to lay down with her but, it was worth it because she finally stopped crying."

I stirred the pasta in the pot, as I balanced my phone on my ear because I didn't want Clare to wake up, "Dude, you know there's going to be a lot of tear filled nights before everything turns back to normal."

"I don't care Adam, as long as I know she's here, within reach, I'm happy," I smiled, moving over to the pot of sauce, before hissing when I put my finger in to taste it, but the sauce had only burnt my pinky finger.

"Shit," Adam snorted, "Geez dude, taking a crap while I'm trying to talk to you...you're the bestest friend ever."

"Shut up Adam, I just burnt my finger. Listen, I'm trying to cook an appetizing dinner and you're distracting me," I groaned, "Alright alright, go play house wife and I'll see you soon. Maybe if Clare wants to go out to a movie, I heard some cheesy romance movie is coming out soon. Maybe a double date? Fiona would love to go out, it'd give her a reason to get dressed up."

"I'm just trying to get Clare adjusted to her new life, but a movie does sound great," Adam cut me off, "Dude, you know I'm a text away, a bbm if you will."

"You always tell me that and you know I don't have a stupid blackberry," I jumped, turning around to see Clare, her hair sticking to her forehead, looking as if she was sweating.

"You okay?" I asked, as Adam responded, thinking I was talking to him, "I mean, I guess I'm doing alright...now I know why you're my friend, because you always care so deeply about me."

I hung up on Adam, I'll call him back later.

"Clare," I whispered her name, as she glanced up at me, "I-I woke up and you weren't there. I had a nightmare, that he came back...he was on top of me Eli, he had his hands wrapped around my throat."

Clare's breathing hitched, and I shook my head, approaching her, "Clare, it's alright, it's alright. Don't cry, I was right here. I was just making you this dinner, look, you get to eat all this."

Her smile was fake, and I knew that, so I asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," she continued, "That is the last thing I want to do. I just, I feel gross and sticky. Night, or I guess day time sweats aren't too pleasant."

"Oh, well if you want you can take a shower. There's only one shower, in my room, so I can give you a pair of my pajamas to change into, then we can eat," I told her, as she shook her head, "Eli, I can't take your clothes."

"What's mine is yours Clare, I love you...," My eyes bulged, realizing the three words I let slip. My lips were parted slightly, and my chest tightened as Clare just looked up at me, blue eyes wide in shock.

"Clare I didn't mean to-," She cut me off, shaking her head, wrapping her nervous, shaking arms around my neck. I smelt something burning in the kitchen, but chose to ignore it as Clare smiled, tears streaming down her face, "No Eli, you meant to. And I'm glad you said it, before I did."

Her nervous lips pressed to mine, and even though her body was still shaking from the aftermath of her nightmare, I knew that she felt a sense of contempt in my arms. I snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her closer as we broke apart for a brief moment, our foreheads touching, "You give me hope Eli."

**END OF CHAPTER 16**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Please :) I want to reach 200! <strong>

**Love you guys,**

**Cliffhanger Girl**

**3**

**P.S. This story will be wrapping up soon... **


	17. Time

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews/subscriptions/alerts! The support on this story is greatly appreciated, considering my usual amount of reviews has went down from my other stories. Please Enjoy The Seventeenth Chapter of "You Found Me"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

* * *

><p><strong><span> You Found Me<span>**

**_Time_**

**CLARE**

_"Come on Clare, will you stop struggling for one goddamn second? It's like I'm dealing with a two year old!" My body squirmed beneath Drew, as my fists pounded on his firm chest, but I knew that this was nothing but a hopeless attempt to get him to stop. _

_"You're my wife, and as my wife, you'll do as exactly as I say," he hissed, licking the shell of my ear, making my whole body shiver in disgust._

_I stopped fighting-I knew it was no use. _

_"Please Drew, I-I have food that I can make y-you...or we can play cards like we used to-," my words were cut off with Drew's famous move on me, the back of his hand roughly lashing the right side of my face. Tears had teased the rims of my eyes, only making my blurred vision worse, considering Drew would always make me remove my contacts before we would encounter each other. He said that if I can't see him, it gives him an advantage._

_But, he only did this because he knew that I get anxiety and horrible paranoia when I can't see. _

_The darkness and blurry vision only added to my shaking hands as Drew pinned my wrists to eye level, his rough, chapped lips gliding across my bare stomach. I swallowed the lump in my throat, fighting back a choked sob. _

_"Let's go Clare, you know what to do...I pleasure you, you pleasure me," The only thing he did was run his dirty, cracked lips over my stomach. That wasn't pleasant, it didn't make me smile, it didn't even make me blush, and everything makes me blush. _

_"On your knees," I shook my head, stroking my fingers through his spiked hair, trying to get him to lock eyes with me, "Please Drew, not tonight...I'm just, I love you, you know that, I'm just tired." _

_"Well, maybe this will wake you up," he gripped my curls in his hands, jolting me out of the bed by the roots of my hair, and slammed my knees onto the wooden floor, the crack from my knees being heard. _

_He gripped my shoulders tightly, forcing my chin up, as he hissed, "Mouth open." _

_The bile creeped up my throat, tears streaming down my cheeks as I clamped my jaw shut, making sure I didn't give into him right away. Drew smirked down at me, and placed his fingers over my nose, cutting off my air supply. _

_"Come on you bitch, you can't hold it in that long," My face was turning red, the pounding in my head echoing as I gasped, opening my mouth widely to get a gust of air in. But, to my dismay, Drew was too quick and shoved his-. _

My body jerked up, as I held my hand over my heart, gripping the blanket tightly to my chest, tears pouring onto Eli's brand new sheets. I heard my heart pounding in my head, as I glanced at Eli, who was facing me, his eyes closed, sleeping peacefully.

He's been sleeping next to me ever since I got home, two months ago.

"Shit," I tried to calm myself down, but my heart was racing so quickly, and my hands were shaking.

These nightmares were going to be the death of me, sooner or later I'm just going to have a heart attack from them. Each one seems to be more and more realistic as the time goes by. I thought Eli's therapist said I should get better in time, but why do I feel like I've only been getting worse? I would say that Eli makes me feel better, the way he doesn't let me touch one item in the kitchen to make food, or he doesn't push _us_ further than what it is. He never pushes me, which makes me happy, because the only lifestyle I was used to with Drew, was being pushed.

I didn't want to wake up Eli, he just looked so peaceful, so I quickly tip-toed into the bathroom, in search of my pills.

When I couldn't find them, considering I just remembered Eli controlled my pill intake. He's such a dirty bastard, hiding my fucking pills when I need them. I'm standing in his bathroom, having a panic attack, while feeling like my skin was eating away at my bones. I sat in the corner of the bathroom, pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging them tightly.

My legs began to decrease in feeling, my emotions running rapid as I gasped, seeing Drew, standing at the door.

"Get away from me!" I yelled, as he only came closer, whispering my name repeatably, and this time I wouldn't back down, I was going to hurt him.

His hands tried to grab me, but I was startled, so I did the only thing a woman could try to do in attempt to weaken a male rapist. I screamed, tears streaming down my face as I slammed my foot into the area between his spread legs, and I watched him wither down onto his knees, gasping for air.

"How does it feel to not be able to breathe? Huh?" I asked, smiling through my angered tears, until I rubbed my eyes, realizing, that the man on the floor, trying to catch his breath, wasn't Drew.

_It was Eli._

"Oh crap," I whispered, going into an even bigger frenzy as I dropped to my knees, rubbing Eli's back, while apologizing countless times. I continued to rub his back, as his right hand gripped onto my right knee (something he always did when he was nervous-even back in High School when we were dating), and his other hand was over his groin.

"Eli, I'm so...so sorry," I kept apologizing, as he nodded, looking up at me for the first time with sleepy eyes, but pain written all over his face, "I-It's fine...no really, at least I know if anybody tried to touch you you have some solid kick. I don't know if it's your perfect aim or your strength."

We both giggled, as he glanced at me, noticing my shaking hands and stained tears on my cheeks, "You had a night terror again? That's why you thought I was Drew?"

"Why are you worrying about me when I probably lowered your chances in having kids _and_ you're in excruciating pain?" I asked, as he shook his head, trying to stand, but just continued to groan, leaning back down in his fettle position.

"Come here Clare, just...just let me hug you," he whispered, as I shook my head, "Eli, I just nailed you in your...you know. I don't really know how much that hurts, but from what I've heard, or seen, you're in a lot of pain. Let me run into the kitchen and get you some ice."

"Here, take these," When I stood up to go to the freezer for ice, Eli handed me a pill and said, "Take this with some water, it'll help you calm down and will get you tired enough to fall back asleep."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>1 HOUR LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>"So are you okay? That's all I'm worried about," Eli asked, looking at me with concern in his eyes as he tried to shift in his lying up position, but hissed when he realized any such movement caused hurt.<p>

"I'm fine, the pill helped...I just, I felt so surrounded and like I was going to have a heart attack. I thought you were Drew," I looked at him, tears in my eyes as he reached over, stroking his warm hand across my cheek, "He's locked away Clare...you just have to keep reminding yourself that."

"I know," I sighed in defeat, "I know that he's gone Eli, but he never leaves my mind. The memories I have with him taunt me Eli, I can't get them out of my head! I-It's always the ones where I'm pinned beneath him, or he's forcing me to do something. I don't know how much of this I can take."

Tears streamed down my cheeks as Eli wrapped his left arm around me, bringing me into his side. I placed my head over his beating heart, trying to get comfortable without hurting him as he whispered, "You know...memories will fade in time Clare, especially the bad ones. You need to try to forget the past, even if it's really hard to. It's taken me years to get over Imogen and Bella, but I still love them. When you came back into my life, you've help me to keep them close, but to try to forget any meaningless fights with Imogen, or the fact that I put Bella in a corner when she was four because she disrupted me when I was trying to write. All these things that haunted me, just float away sometimes. You have to give yourself time."

"I'm just glad that you're here with me," I whispered, as he pecked my forehead, before I said, "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Without me, you'd still be...lying around in a train station, cuddled up in that blanket," Eli scoffed, as I gripped onto him tighter, the memories of fighting for food and hitting people for stealing my scraps flashed before me.

"Sh, it's alright Clare, that's all over," he whispered, as I cuddled into his side, interlocking our legs beneath the blanket together, "Just promise me one thing Eli."

My eyelids were becoming heavy, to a point where I don't know how long I could keep them open, "Just promise me...that, we'll grow old together...that, we'll never leave each other because of a stupid fight. Promise me that you'll never give up on me."

Silence filled the air, and before I fell into a slumber, I heard a faint whisper, "I promise Clare, with all my heart."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

"She clocked you in the dick bro? Oh my god, I need to shake this woman's hand personally!" Adam chuckled on the other line of the phone, as I gripped the ice tighter to my groin, "It's not funny, whatsoever...and, if you must know, she thought that I was Drew."

"Keep telling yourself that Eli, the woman is simply sick of you so she blamed her dick of an ex to hit you," He created a dramatic pause, before saying, "It's obvious really, who wouldn't get sick of you? All you do is groan and moan about how tough little Eli's life is."

"Hey, spend a day in my shoes and you tell me that my life isn't hard," I spat back sarcastically, as Adam replied, "Hell no Eli! I wouldn't put your shoes on if someone had a gun to my head! Your feet smell like old bag lady, baby crap, and vomit."

"They don't smell...alright, old bag lady I'll admit, but baby crap and vomit, I don't smell it," I kept the ice against my groin, while trying to balance a bowl of cereal for Clare when she woke up, which if I'm guessing, will be any second.

"Enough about your shit smelling feet, can Clare hang out tonight or what? Fiona already picked out a dress for the movie and she's starting to get Clare's dress picked out so," I smirked, "Typical Fiona, dressing everyone up for a night out to a crappy movie theater."

"Dude, she's been dying to see this movie...the proposal, the church," he kept naming movie titles that made no sense until I said, "You mean that movie The Vow? With the girl from The Notebook and that guy from Dear John?"

"Oh no," Adam gasped, "What? What's wrong?"

"Clare's got you...that one month off, she sucked you into the horrible world of Nicholas Sparks! I swear to you Eli, first it's the movies, but then, then you start to read the books. That's when I know I've lost my best friend," I smirked, "Would it be a bad time to tell you I'm halfway through A Walk To Remember?"

"No! Fiona come quick! It's Eli, he's gone!" I heard Fiona chuckle, then say in the background, "Tell Eli that him and Clare should come over two hours before the movie at seven tonight, this way I can do Clare's make-up, and dress."

"You heard the lady," Adam said, as I smiled, "I'll tell Clare, and if she agrees, then we'll be heading over to your place at seven."

"Alright bro, let me know."

I hung up my phone, placing it down on the receiver and I sighed, not completely believing how Clare became so startled last night. She needs to get better. Physically, the bruises are fading, but mentally, her mind is still...not all there.

"Morning," I heard an angelic voice whisper, as I glanced up, pushing a bowl of cereal towards her, "Made your favorite...captain crunch."

She smiled, before taking a seat next to me, "Listen Eli, I'm really, really sorry about last night. I didn't know that you were you, I swear that I saw Drew. He was standing there, and he was coming towards me, I didn't know what to do. I'm really sorry you got caught in the line of fire."

"It's fine, busted balls are good for a man once in a while," I quipped, as Clare looked at me, scooped some captain crunch in her spoon, holding it out towards me. I smirked, then shook my head, "I'm good, you eat."

"Come on, what's mine is yours, right?" She asked, pecking my lips before I opened my mouth, surrendering to her wishes.

Clare continued to feed herself, as well as me, for the next hour.

Something always made me happy about spending a good hour in the morning talking to Clare, whether it was small talk or a serious, important conversation that needed to happen for the both of us.

"Oh Clare, um, Adam invited us out tonight to see The Vow. Fiona really wants to meet you, and she's really excited about going," I smirked, holding the ice to my aching region, "Uh, sure Eli. I guess we can go out tonight. It sounds like fun."

"Really? You sure?"

"Eli, I want to get back to a normal lifestyle, and hanging out with people like Fiona and Adam, might be a good thing for me. As much as I love staying in with you, getting out more, doing what normal people do, might help me," She smiled, as I nodded, understanding where she was coming from, "Don't take this to offense, but Fiona wants me to bring you over there two hours before the movie because she wants to dress you."

"Oh," Clare's cheeks flushed, "Does she...not like the way I look? Did Adam tell her I'm ugly? Is that why-."

I cut her off, wrapping my arms around her waist, and placing pecks all over her neck, "You're beautiful Clare, Fiona is just...Fiona. There's no stopping a Coyne when they want to dress you up. She's really nice, friendly for the most part."

"Thank you Eli," she whispered into my neck, "For what?"

"For just...everything you do for me, it's really amazing. Now I know why Imogen told me she loved you so much," My eyebrows popped up, wiggling in suspicion as I asked, "What do you mean Imogen told you?"

"This might sound stupid, but when I was in a coma...I met Imogen and Bella. She was such a lovely person Eli, she always managed to have this smile on her face when you could see her sad eyes. She promised me that we would always be best friends," I watched as a lone tear streamed down Clare's cheek, "I-It's just, it was so easy to be friends with Imogen, and I just want to fit in with Fiona. I want friends Eli, besides you. You know that you'll always be my best friend, but I just want someone-I wish I had someone like Imogen to be my friend."

"Clare, it's going to take time to fit in with people," I said, but reassured her, "Fiona is very open minded when it comes to different people. For one, she's put up with Adam for a long time, so that's a plus."

She giggled, burying her head in the crook of my neck, "You'll find friends sweetheart, just give it time."

"Why does it take so much time though Eli?" Clare croaked, hugging my waist tightly, "It takes time to build a friendship with someone, it takes time to love, it takes time to have a relationship...it just, takes time."

"Well, I'm glad that I'm stuck with you, for the time being."

**END OF CHAPTER 17**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

There will be...two more chapters of this story! I've decided to make the last chapter, a future chapter. Hope ya'll like that-tell me what you think! :P


	18. Yellow

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews/subscriptions/alerts! It means the world to me, and keeps this story going. Now, this is going to be the second to last chapter, and the last chapter should be posted by next Saturday, the latest. And yes, it will be a future chapter :) I love you guys-Please Enjoy The Seventeenth Chapter of "You Found Me"...

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

**Warning:** If you did not see the movie "The Vow" and do not want it spoiled, do not read this chapter.

***PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER-IT'S VERY IMPORTANT, AND CONTAINS VERY IMPORTANT NEWS* **

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>You Found Me<span>**_

**_Yellow_**

**ELI**

"Clare, they're going to absolutely love you, stop worrying," I could feel Clare's body tense against my side as I held her close, my arm around her waist. She smiled faintly, before asking, "C-could I take another pill Eli? I just feel really.. anxious, in a bad way."

I kissed her cheek, as we waited patiently for the elevator to hit Fiona and Adam's floor, "Clare, it's just nerves. The last thing you need is to be a pill popper. You're fine, okay? I promise."

"Eli, the pills help me and the doctor said-," I cut her off, "I've known more about pills than you'll ever know your whole life, so will you please just accept the fact that it's just harmless, nervous butterflies?"

"Fine," she pouted, "But I just, I wish that I knew they liked me already...like Imogen."

"Clare, they'll love you. What's not to love, right?" As Clare and I exited the elevator, she glanced around, an obvious scared expression on her face as I smirked, pulling her in for a kiss. I pressed my lips to hers, holding her slightly shaking face in place, as I felt her arms snake around my waist, gripping me tightly.

"See, all better?" I asked, as she closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, "I think that helped a lot...thank you, Eli."

"My pleasure," Clare interlocked my hand with hers, our fingers latching onto each others, as we approached Adam and Fiona's condo.

"Ready?" I asked, before knocking the door, as Clare gave me one last reassuring grip, before Fiona opened the door, letting out a girl-ish squeal, "Oh my gosh! Adam they're here! Eli you were right, Clare is absolutely stunning! I'm Fiona, it's very nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you!"

Clare seemed a bit startled by her excited tone, so I responded for her, "Fiona, why don't you go have some girl time with Clare while Adam and I play video games? You said you had a dress picked out for her?"

"Indeed I do, come on Clare, it'll fit you perfectly," Fiona interlocked her hand with Clare's, and pulled her away from me. I watched as Fiona dragged her into their master bedroom, before I saw Adam appear with wet hair, "Just got out of the shower?"

"Well, Fiona took about three hours in there, plus the fact you guys came ten minutes early...what do you expect from me?" I chuckled, as Adam asked, "So, how are you doin' bro? She holding up?"

"She's doing better, for the most part anyways. I feel like she gets herself worked up for no reason sometimes, and that's what's going to tear her down," I whispered, but I didn't even know why, considering blasting music was coming from the master bedroom, which most likely meant they're having a good time. Or, Fiona doesn't want us to hear Clare's blood curdling screams, either way, I'm sure they're fine...

"Like I said man, lots of tears to come in the future that you're not going to have any control under," Adam took a sip of his water, before I said, "I understand that-it's just, sometimes it gets exhausting. I feel like the past is repeating itself, except in the opposite way, you know?

"Are you saying that Clare is possessively clingy due to an emotional disorder and wants to crash her hearse for you?" Adam joked, as I took a seat at their island in the kitchen, "If she had a hearse, I mean, the possibilities are endless..."

"Dude, she's just going through a rough time right now. Adjusting to a new life without having to feel like you're walking on eggs, is a hard thing. She's so used to being hit, being abused and being treated the way Drew treated her, that you're going to have to accept that fact to be with Clare," I sighed, slamming my head on the island surface, "I just want my old Clare back."

Adam began to rub my back comfortingly, as he said, "You'll get her back man, you will."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

"Oh my gosh Clare, you look gorgeous! Eli will be staring at you the whole night! The dress fits you perfectly, and just the right amount of curves showing too! Now we just have your hair to tackle," Fiona eyed my hair like it was prey, then said, "I think I know just what to do."

Fiona had placed me in this skin tight dress, which showed off a couple of faded bruises in which you couldn't see unless you were looking dangerously close to my legs. She even painted my fingernails, along with my toe nails. When I told her she didn't have to pluck my eyebrows, she shouted "nonsense", and then went along with doing it anyways.

This new attention was a bit overbearing or me, but I liked being around Fiona for some reason. It could be because she radiated this happy feeling, although I knew her and Adam suffered from problems that Eli would always talk about to me.

"So Clare, how are you doing?" She asked, while curling my _dead_ curls, "I-I'm doing fine I guess, how about you Fiona? How are you and Adam?"

_This is good-Eli always said small talk was good, because it started a conversation. _

"We're holding up, but he always keeps me going. Without him, I'd probably walking around with a bottle of rum in my hands and homeless," she scoffed, as I flinched at the word 'homeless'.

It wasn't something to joke about, it was a serious thing that brings out your desperate, needy, and horrifying side. When you're homeless, you can't even depend on yourself, because you're so drained from the begging, from the cold weather, from the loneliness.

"Oh Clare, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it that way...," she whispered apologetically, as I wiped some shed tears, "It's fine Fiona, I completely understand. Without Adam, you would've ended up like me, and that's the last thing I would want to happen to you."

Fiona sniffled, and I glanced up at her, "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"N-no, of course not. It's just, I heard about what that bastard did to you Clare, and when Adam told me all about it, my night terrors came back too. Anything can trigger your haunting memories to come back, anything. But, I always look on the bright side of my night terrors," I asked, "What's so good about a night terror? They're so vivid and harmful, how could their be a bright side?"

"The bright side to my night terrors, is I know, that I'll wake up soon," she curled the last curl on my head, then continued, "and when I do wake up, I'll have Adam right there, to wrap his arms around me. There's not a night terror that goes by unseen by Adam, he's always there, no matter what."

"Adam's a sweet guy," I commented, smiling faintly as Fiona placed down the curler, then asked, "Do you want to see what you look like Clare? I think I'm all done."

"Sure, I want to see what the master of beauty has done to me," I grinned, a blush creeping on my face as Fiona placed me in front of her bedroom mirror.

I gasped, noticing that the light jacket over my shoulders helped show a bit of curves. I have never seen my curves in months, considering I've always been bone skinny, but I guess I've been gaining weight. I smiled, glancing at my hair, to see that my dead curls were now more lively, and my face, had been catered to with just the right amount of make up.

"Fiona, I don't know what to say," I whispered, tears escaping my eyes as Fiona placed a hand on my shoulder, "It's time to say goodbye to the past Clare, and hello, to a new beginning."

I wrapped my arms around Fiona's body, not being able to contain my countless amounts of "thank you's" escaping my parted lips. She giggled, returning the hug, "It was a pleasure Clare, now we can go watch The Vow with the two most amazing guys in the world, agreed?"

Before Fiona could leave the room, I wanted to ask her a quick question, so I gripped her wrist softly, before asking, "F-fiona, would you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure Clare, anything."

"Why do you have the night terrors?" I asked, almost in a whisper, so Eli and Adam wouldn't hear. She sighed, before taking a seat on the bed, "Between you and I, and of course Adam knows, I was abused by my ex-boyfriend from prep high school. H-his name was Bobby. He was the popular guy, who everyone loved, so I thought it would be different with him. I thought that maybe I'd get some friends along with an amazing, popular boyfriend, but no...that wasn't the case at all."

I felt tears forming in the rims of my eyes as she continued, the same dead look in her eyes as mine whenever I explained a story of abuse to Eli, "He hit me Clare, he threw me d-down a flight of steps. I-I was covered in bruises, so at one point, I glanced at myself in the mirror, and thought, well, if he's gotten this far, why doesn't he finish it off? I always wondered why he would never just...finish. I was so fed up with him, let alone him beating me. So, I started to drink away my problems."

"Oh Fiona," I paused, as she smiled up at me, tears streaming down her face, "B-but the point is Clare, I got better. When I met Adam in Degrassi, I knew it would be okay. Adam helped me with my drinking addiction, and he helped me become who I am today. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to get my life together, to become a fashion designer."

My heart sunk, remembering how I would glance at Fiona Coyne in the hallways, and immediately judge her for having stain glass eyes with those fancy outfits on.

Now I regret it, completely, one hundred percent...regret it.

She smiled, as if remembering a faint memory, "You're so lucky Fiona, you got better...and that's something to be proud of."

"Clare, you can get better too," Fiona smiled, wrapping her arms around me, and pulling me into a tight hug, "You have Eli, and he's an amazing friend to me, so I could only imagine how well he treats you."

"He is always there when I wake up from a night terror," I whispered, "And he is always there when I need someone to talk to, considering I have no one but him...and he's also always giving me unnecessary hugs, or kisses every now and then."

"Are they really unnecessary Clare?" She asked, as I sniffled, "N-no...I m-mean, I'm not used to being loved Fiona. It's hard to accept the fact that when he's leaning in to kiss me, that he's not going to back hand me. It's really hard to just be happy with him."

"It'll take time," Fiona admitted, "But the outcome of therapy, and having someone like Eli by your side, is going to be the most amazing feeling you'll ever get. Trust me, all the hard work you put into trying to move on, will be worth it."

"I believe you," I gripped onto my dress eagerly, tugging it down a bit as Fiona smiled, "You're a beautiful woman Clare, don't hide that from Eli. No matter how many bruises I had on me, Adam only saw me for me. And I'm pretty positive Eli still sees you as the innocent, adoring, Clare."

"Now, enough of this crying...who wants to go see The Vow?" Fiona and I giggled, wiping away our much needed emotional tears to shed, "I'm ready if you are."

_She linked arms with me, and the second she did, I knew...I had a new friend. _

* * *

><p>"That was so sad! She never remembered her memory! B-but they ended up back together in the end!" Fiona sobbed, as the group of friends just looked at her awkwardly while Adam embraced her, "It's alright Fi, it was just a movie."<p>

"Based on a true story Adam! Did you not see the credits?" Fiona asked, wiping away her tears as Eli wrapped his arm around Clare, whispering, "Are you okay? Did the movie bother you?"

"No, no of course not. Made me tear up a bit, but besides that, I thought it was pretty good," Clare reassured Eli, as he kissed her temple, and whispered for the tenth time tonight in her ear, "You look beautiful Clare."

The blush on her cheeks never left her face the entire night, and the moment was ruined when Adam said, "I would've been able to watch the credits if I wasn't busy trying to explain to Eli here, how the movie ended. He was confused as fuck through the whole movie!"

"I was not," Eli retorted, as the group glanced at him, smiles curling up on everyone's lips, "Okay, it was a bit confusing. Are you guys happy now?"

"I'm happy," Clare said, and when Eli heard those words escape her lips, he could feel a sense of relief wash over him. Hearing her tell him she was happy, was a first, in a very, very long time.

"Well, you guys, I don't know about you, but I would love to do this again," Fiona chimed excitingly, as Clare smiled at her, then spoke for everyone else, "We would love to do this again, getting out of Eli's house was fun for a change."

"Ouch lady, you hit me where I live...literally," Adam playfully punched Eli in the shoulder, as Fiona asked the two guys, "Will you give Clare and I a moment alone, please? I'll send her to your car when we're done talking."

"Sure."

As the two guys wandered off, discussing the latest comics that came out, Clare glanced curiously at Fiona as she said, "I-I really don't know to say this Clare, but um...sometimes, I get really lonely living with Adam. I mean, of course I'm okay when he's around, and I feel protected, but it's just that...this is really embarrassing so I'm just going to blurt it out."

Clare didn't respond, only smiled faintly, before Fiona spoke, "I really don't have many girl-friends to hang out with. I try to make friends who are girls, but people these days are just so dang bitchy. I only have Adam to talk to, and sometimes it's awkward because he doesn't understand...you know?"

"Fiona, I completely and one hundred percent get you. With Eli, sure I love him to death, but sometimes things that I need to talk about with someone, can't be with him. Like, things about Drew, or when I have problems he shouldn't know about or it's too awkward to discuss with him," Fiona smiled at Clare, and the two both realized that this was more than just a night out, it was the start to a new friendship...

* * *

><p>"You and Fiona seemed to really hit it off," Eli said, as Clare slipped off her jacket, and hung it up in the coat closet, alone with Eli's. Clare smiled, wrapping her arms around Eli, resting her head tiredly on his shoulder, "She's a really good person, we just happened to see eye to eye. We even exchanged numbers, I gave her your house number, I hope that's okay? Please don't be mad."<p>

"I'm not mad Clare, don't be ridiculous. This is _**our**_ house, so giving our house number to Fiona was a good thing, you can call her whenever you need to," Eli pecked Clare's temple, as she mumbled, "How did I get so lucky?"

"Without you Clare, I don't know what I would've become," Eli admitted, while snaking his arms around Clare's waist, and he thanked God that for the first time, his arms could rest on the slight curves that Clare had begun to grow.

In that moment, Eli knew, that Clare was finally...getting better.

_He had finally gotten, his old Clare back. _

__**END OF CHAPTER 17**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter=Last Chapter! <strong>

P.S. It will be a future chapter! Lemons, perhaps? ;)

**Love you guys,**

**Cliffhanger girl**

**3**

**A/N: PLEASE CHECK OUT TURBOWIZ70 'S VLOG ON YOUTUBE! WATCH HER VIDEO "IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT". IT IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT, CONCERNING THE TWO OF US...PERHAPS, WRITING A STORY TOGETHER? ;)**


	19. You Found Me

Hey guys! First off, I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing/subscribing/alerting this story. It's been a long journey of emotions through this story, and I'm proud to say it was one of my favorites. This is indeed the final chapter, and I do not plan on doing a sequel, considering I'm closing up all my stories, to get ready for a new story, along with several others coming in the summer. So, Please Enjoy The Final Chapter of "You Found Me"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

**No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)**

**Warning:** Lots of flashbacks and time skips.

**Warning #2:** This is a long chapter (as in-the longest chapter I've ever written in my writing career on fanfiction), so perhaps plan it out by taking breaks at certain spots (:

**Also:** I'm not experienced with weddings, so if I do/say things out of order...don't mind me, just go along with it :)

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>You Found Me<span>**_

**TWO YEARS LATER**

**CLARE**

"Oh my god Clare it's so big! Ah! It's so shinny! I'm so happy for you two!" Fiona squealed, while examining the ring on my finger. Eli had taken me out last night, and he told me we had to take the train there. I was completely oblivious as to what he was going to do, but Fiona, along with Adam knew and were awaiting impatiently for my call of celebration.

"Tell me how it happened again Clare! It makes me blush each time," Fiona smiled, as I sighed, "Well...let me start from when I got out of work..."

_"Eli! They gave me the promotion!" I shouted happily, adrenaline running through my veins as Eli appeared from our room. He approached me with a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around me, whispering, "I'm so proud of you Clare...you deserved it. All that hard work finally paid off, huh?" _

_I moved back, to place a quick kiss on his lips, "Yes it did...and thanks to you, I finally got my writing back on track. The manager of the newspaper is taking a vacation to start a family, and she's...Eli, she's letting me manage the New York Times." _

_"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Eli flashed me the pudding face, as I nodded, jumping up and down slightly, trying to refrain myself from breaking anything, "Yes! She said she loved my writing for the past year, and believes I have the stability and authority to run the place! I'm just...I don't know what to feel right now!" _

_"Let's celebrate!" he said quickly, not even thinking about it as he threw off his shirt, and started to put on his suit hanging up in the main closet. _

_I walked into our bedroom, opening the walk-in closet that Eli let me share with him after renovating it. I rummaged through dresses, but a state of confusion hit me when I didn't know what to wear, "Eli? Eli, where are we going out? Should I dress fancy or...?" _

_"Put on whatever you want, you look beautiful and perfect in anything," he whispered from the door, and I was shocked to see he was already dressed, his suit on and a...a metro card in hand? _

_"We're not taking your car?" I asked shyly, as he shook his head, "I think it's time for the both of us to take a little train ride..."_

_"O-okay."_

**_40 MINUTES LATER_**

_"I can't believe you're taking me out to dinner in Times Square! You don't have to do this, you know?" I said, glancing at Eli, as he smirked down at me. I sighed happily, leaning my head on his shoulder, "I don't have to...but you deserve it, beautiful."_

_There was a young teenage couple sitting across from us. I could swear the boy looked so familiar, and then when he smiled, it all clicked, "Z-zig?" _

_"Clare! I haven't seen you in so long, how have you been? You look so much better, more alive...more, filled out," he smirked, gripping onto a girls hand that was sitting beside him, "I'm doing better, I'm writing for the Times now if you ever get around to reading it. But anyways, how've you been? You look so grown up." _

_"I'm doing good, and even better as each minute goes by with my angel by my side," he said, pecking the girls forehead as she blushed, "Is this the girl you were talking about two years ago at the Dot that night? Oh my, you're one lucky girl. He really loves you, so much." _

_"Thank you, I know. I don't know how I got so lucky," she quipped, as I interlocked my hand with Eli's, "If you don't mind me asking, are you two...married?" _

_"No, no we aren't...but, we're happily in love. Aren't we, Eli?" I looked over at Eli, to see him shyly nod, before getting lost in his own thoughts. I knew he didn't take his medication this morning, because he was running late to the auto shop, but for him to go completely blank at a time like this would be unacceptable. He kept his other hand buried in his pocket, while his leg shook nervously._

_"Well, this is our stop. Don't be shy to stop at the Dot every now and then, Spinner misses you," Zig joked, before waving and exiting the train with his girlfriend clinging to his side. I sighed, looking at Eli, "Are you okay honey? Do you want to go back home?"_

_"We're only one stop away, I'm not backing out of this now," he said, his voice shaky as I whispered, "It's just a dinner Eli...we could always celebrate at home, watch the Titanic and Twilight series? It's fine if you don't feel well Eli." _

_"I'm fine...just, just nervous," I gulped, "About what?"_

_"Oh look! It's our stop already, let's go," Eli grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the train. My eyes narrowed, realizing we must've gotten caught up and missed our stop at Times Square. We most certainly were not at Times Square, but at **the** train station. The station where everything unraveled. _

_"I don't want to be here," I said nervously, my palms beginning to sweat as the harsh memories raced through my head, "E-Eli please, I want to go back home or...just back on the train, please." _

_"No, I have to do something Clare."_

_"We got off the wrong stop Eli," I whined, as he continued to lead me through the sea of people, our hands never losing embrace. _

_My heart stopped when we came to a halt, our eyes both glancing upon the wall that Eli had found me up against two years and a month...to this day. I swallowed the lump in my throat as Eli stood in front of me, taking my hand gently in his, "Clare, it's been a while since you've been here...and I know it hurts you to be here, but I want to put this in the past. This shouldn't be a place that you fear to go by, it should be a place you smile at when you walk by. I'm happy to say that I found you here, I found my life here. The second I saw you, my heart was in a tailspin. It was the happiest tailspin I've been in for a long time." _

_A blush burned my cheeks, as he continued, "You mean the world to me Clare, you know that. Honestly, if I never found you in this spot, I don't know where I would be. I could've been dead, given up on life. But you gave me hope to survive, your smile, your laugh, everything about you keeps me going. Without you, I'd just be Eli Goldsworthy. But with you, I'm Mr. Elijah Goldsworthy... and now Clare, will you do me a favor and complete me by being** my** Mrs. Goldsworthy?" _

_Eli slowly got down on one knee, pulling out a velvet box, and revealing a green and blue stained ring. People began gathering, as tears welled in my eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat, before choking out, "Y-yes Eli, yes."_

_My hand shook as he slipped the ring on my finger, then shot up from his kneeling position to snake his arms around my waist, and plant a hard, love-filled kiss upon my lips. The crowd around us cheered, hollering for Eli, mummers of 'oh my god, that's so cute!' and 'look at that ring-it's huge!'. _

_I smiled, pulling away and locking my eyes with his, "I l-love you...so much." _

_"As do I, **my** soon to be Mrs. Clare Goldsworthy."_

"Ah! It gets better every time Clare!" Fiona squealed, pulling me out of my re-explained memory, "You must've felt so alive after that! And he even created a newer, happier memory for you when you go by that spot."

"There's not a doubt in my mind that whenever I go past it, a smile will creep up on my face," my heart raced, remembering how Eli and I held onto each other last night like it was the end of the world. We fell asleep after a celebratory dinner filled with laughs, smiles, and care free ramble.

"I'm so happy for you guys Clare," Fiona embraced me, before saying, "So...when are you guys planning to have the wedding? Who's going to be your maid of honor? Oh, and I'm sure Adam is going to be Eli's best man? We can invite all the guys from the auto-shop, it'll be great! Aren't you excited?"

A tear pricked my eyes when I said, "I-I am happy...I'm really excited but, but my parents..."

"You won't need them Clare, you'll have the time of your life without them," she said, a reassuring smile on her face as I asked, "W-who's going to walk me down the isle? I'll just have to walk down it alone?"

A wave of nausea filled my stomach as I remembered my past, and how my parents had given up on me so quickly during my first downfall in my teenage years. How, they sent me to the nut house, and never cared...

"No matter who you walk beside Clare, Eli will only be staring at you," Fiona smiled, patting my shoulder, "Now...as for the wedding planning, can I...? You know...? Please, can I help you plan it?"

"Of course Fi, I wouldn't trust anybody else but you," in all honesty, I was blind on how a wedding even goes, so Fiona was my only choice.

But, I was excited for this nonetheless.

I watched as Fiona opened her closet door, piles of albums and papers flying out. My eyes bulged slightly when she slammed them down on the kitchen table and said, "Clare Edwards, I am going to make your wedding my bitch."

* * *

><p><strong>The Wedding...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE<strong>

"Clare, just relax, Eli's going to...he's going to be speechless," Cece spoke in her smooth, motherly tone, as my heart beat continued to drastically pound throughout my head. My wedding dress was picked out by myself, but fixed by Fiona, which I thank the lord for her everyday for doing. Without her, this wedding wouldn't be possible. She was the ring leader, and we all loved having her in charge.

"You think so? I really don't want to disappoint him," I shakily said, as Cece gripped my shaking hands, "He loves you Clare, so much. He probably wouldn't care if you walked down that isle in sweat pants and converse shoes."

I smiled nervously, "Thank you so much Cece...for everything you've done these past few months helping with the wedding. You've been more of a mother to me for the past months than my mother has her whole life. S-she gave up on me, but you and Eli, and even Bullfrog, never did. Thank you for making my life...possible."

"Oh sweetheart, you're making my eyeliner run," she wiped her tears, pulling me into a tight embrace, "Oh baby girl you look so beautiful."

"I'm just nervous about...about everything," I whispered honestly, pulling away from our hug and Cece smiled, "I was just as nervous as you when I married Bullfrog. But, when you walk down that isle, all those nerves wash away when you see Eli. I mean, I thought I was going to throw up before I walked down the isle, but no, when I gripped onto my fathers arm, and saw Bullfrog up there with his cheesy smile, I knew I would be okay. It'll hit you Clare, just give it time."

"Cece," I said, before she could walk out the door, "Yes Clare?"

"Can I ask you something...weird?" I asked, intertwining my hands as she smiled, "Sure Clare, what is it?"

"I um...the honeymoon is tonight. Eli is taking me somewhere, and I just don't want to disappoint him Cece. That's the last thing I want to do, but every time I think about our night, I get happy because it's with Eli, but then I get sad because I remember Drew. I don't know what to do," I took a seat in front of the mirror, looking in the reflection, "Honeymoon jitters huh?"

Cece kneeled in front of me, smiling, taking my hands in hers, "Trust me baby girl, when I tell you that tonight will be magical, for the both of you. Whether you decide to...you know, make babies or not."

I blushed, as Cece continued, "I'm in no rush for any grandchildren, although a little Eli and Clare mixed together would be cute to babysit, there's no pressure here tonight. Eli loves you Clare, so much. You just have to keep reminding yourself that no matter what, love will pull you through anything."

"You always say the right thing," I wrapped my arms around her neck, sighing into the embrace, feeling a little less nervous about tonight.

"Knock knock," Bullfrog poked his head into the room, a grin on his face, "It's time Clare."

"Ready?" Cece asked, and I took one more look at the mirror, before walking out in front of Bullfrog.

My arm was snaked around Bullfrogs arm, as I gripped onto his forearm tightly, "Be careful there Clarabelle, you might turn me into a cripple with a grip like that." I giggled tensely, asking, "I-Is it bad to feel so nervous?"

The piano began to play, as Bullfrog smiled, "It's perfectly fine. Eli was a mess while waiting, he was worse than you! Trust me, the kid wouldn't stop talking and fixing his hair. So if you will, tell the brat his hair looks good when you get to the altar."

"If I can even think straight, I'll tell him," I whispered, as Bullfrog said, "Well, here goes nothing. Just remember, everyone in the church is looking at me, and how handsome I look in my tux...not you."

I smiled happily, "Thank you for easing up the nerves Bullfrog, and walking me up the isle today."

"You're like a daughter to me Clare, I would walk you up the isle any marriage," he joked, as I gave him one last squeeze, before the church doors opened and I looked out upon the church.

Everything was filled with bright, vibrant colors that symbolized love, happiness, and eternal peace. Flowers were plastered around the altar, creating a halo symbol. I swallowed the lump in my throat, as everyone I passed was smiling at me, mumbling things like 'she looks so beautiful' and 'Eli is one lucky son of a bitch'.

"Almost there Clare," Bullfrog whispered, as I nodded, and when Eli finally came into full view, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment when I saw his lips tugged up in a smirk, and his cheeks tinted red. His eyes were glistened, a shine almost blinding me as I was now only about a few inches away from him.

I turned to Bullfrog, placing a kiss on his cheek, and thanking him, as he eyed Eli, "I'm trusting you with my daughter kid, don't screw this up. The wedding may proceed." I have no idea what we'd all do without Bullfrogs sarcasm, even at a time like this.

Eli held out his hand, and I took it shakily.

We stood on the altar, a priest before us as Eli slowly lifted my veil, letting it flow down behind me. He sighed, looking into my eyes, and mouthing "you look so beautiful Clare".

For once in my life, I wasn't thinking about Drew, or how much he had ruined my life. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to be standing on this altar today, getting ready to marry the love of my life.

"We are gathered here today to join a couple in holy matrimony," the priest began to speak, and as the wedding progressed, all I was doing (unconsciously might I add) was blocking out all the priests' words and staring into Eli's eyes. He was just so fascinating to me, and my eyes wouldn't let me look away for a moment.

"Now, the couple has decided to exchange their own vows," I swallowed the lump in my throat, nerves beginning to get the best of me, considering a crowd of over two hundred people were staring at us, waiting for one of us to speak first. The priest smiled at Eli, who said, "O-oh, okay, I'll go first."

Our hands were interlocked, as he began to speak, everyone's eyes on him, "Clare, I'm not going to stand up here and to tell you how beautiful, amazing, and kind hearted you are, because I know that you don't want me to do that. So, I'm going to tell you how lucky I was to find you that day at the train station. Without you, my life would've been nothing compared to how it's turned out now. You've taught me to forgive, to forget, and to hold onto memories that mean the most to me. You've taught me how to love again, how to trust, and how to believe that love is still real. You're the only one who understand me, and can read me like a book when I can't myself. I'm so thankful to have you in my life, and I thank you, for saying yes to me when I asked you to marry me. This is just a new beginning in our book, that I plan on expanding the pages until it bursts."

The people in the church giggled, as Eli continued, "You're my everything Clare, and without my everything, I'd be nothing. I can honestly say, that I love you so much, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Now Clare," the priest smiled at me, as I nervously began, "Eli..."

My chest began to tighten, but when I glanced at Cece, then Fiona, while they signaled me to keep breathing and relax. I squinted my eyes when I saw a petite figure at the back of the church, holding onto a little girls hand. It was Imogen, and Bella. Imogen smiled, while mouthing "You go girl! I'm so proud of you!" Tears were in her eyes, and Bella was smiling, while waving like the beautiful, respectful child she was.

I looked at Imogen nervously, as she gestured her hands towards Eli's direction, and mouthed, "Relax, breathe. You can do this Clare!"

For the first time, I listened, took a deep breath, and started to speak, "Eli, ever since the day I met you in high school, we had something special. We might've separated for a while, and lost our way without each other. We struggled, and struggled, and struggled to find a place in this world where we were so used to things and people being taken away from us. But, we found each other Eli. We let fate run its course, and what happened between us when we were apart just made us stronger. I know that without you, I definitely wouldn't have survived, and I don't know where I'd be today. You changed my world Eli, you made me the better person. I've learned so much from you, trust, love, compassion, comfort, and the most important thing...to communicate. The best days of my life will be spending the rest of my life with you, but the number one thing, would be telling everybody that the reason how we met again...was because, you found me."

"AW!" The crowd had cheered, standing up and clapping their hands even though it wasn't supposed to happen like that.

Tears pricked my eyes as the priest smiled, before saying, "Do you, Elijah Goldsworthy, take Clare, tobe your wedded wife, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you, Clare-."

"I DO!" I shouted, interrupting the priest, a shocked expression on his face as I wrapped my arms around Eli's neck, bringing him in for a kiss. The moment our lips met, everybody in the church rose, as Fiona took snapshots, along with the professional photographer she insisted we hire for the wedding. I continued to kiss Eli, wrapping my arms around him as tightly as I could, and I giggled, hearing the priest say, "...you may kiss the bride."

Everyone smiled, as I apologized, but he sighed happily, "Happens all the time darling, don't worry about it. You two love birds enjoy yourselves."

"Oh I will," Eli mummered, bringing me in for another kiss as flashes went off, whether it be cellphones or fancy cameras.

But Cece was right, all that mattered, was Eli and I.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Adam asked Fiona to marry him at our wedding! I totally didn't see it coming, did you?" I asked Eli, as we had our hands interlocked, walking out of the airport, "For the thousandth time Clare, yes I did and I helped him pick out the ring."<p>

"It was just so adorable Eli, he was down on one knee and oh! I can't! I'm blushing just thinking about it," Eli smirked at my words, "So you get all giddy when Adam proposses to Fiona, but when I propose..."

"Oh shut up Eli, you know I couldn't stop crying the whole time we were at the resturant," his lobsided smile tilted, "Yeah, I guess those tears count."

"I'm so glad Cece reccomended I wear an after dress, that wedding gown was beautiful, but so itchy," I giggled, watching Eli grab our luggage and say, "Now that we're here, it's our time to celebrate. I got a hotel, in which I think you'll enjoy."

"Honestly Eli, if we were both abandoned in the street and we spent our honeymoon walking around a park, I wouldn't care...just as long as I'm with you," our hands swung back and forth, as Eli hauled over a taxi. We both scooted in, Eli letting me slide in first as he told the driver where to go, but he spoke lowly so I couldn't hear him.

"E-Eli come on, where are we?" I asked, as the taxi driver smiled, "You are only lucky lady madam, you are headed to the fanciest hotel in this place!"

Even the taxi driver was hiding the place we were from me.

Eli had taken me to the airport, blindfolded. And, he had put earplugs in my ears, blasting my music when the plane announced where we were landing. All I knew was that Fiona was in charge of my honeymoon packing, so I didn't know what to expect from this place.

"Here's a hint," Eli said, leaning in and pecking my lips, "What's the hint?"

"That's the hint."

"It's going to be a long honeymoon..."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI<strong>

Clare's eyes widened in astonishment as she finally realized where we were, "Really Eli? Seriously? How did you even...? Why would you do this for me?"

I smiled at her, linking my right arm around her waist, pulling her tightly to my side, "I knew that your last honeymoon was spent at a trailer park motel, and you always told me this was your favorite place in the world that you never got to go to...so, I thought, why not?"

"Eli," tears were streaming down her face, "No no no no! No tears will be shed on this honeymoon of ours, it's all about me...you...and us."

I wiped away her tears, as she giggled, gripping onto my forearm, "I-I can't believe you bought me to the Bahamas...Eli, I've always wanted to go here, I told you when we were dating back in high school, how could you remember?"

"Let's just say, important things I really don't tend to forget," I kissed her, before saying, "...and tomorrow, after a night of love together, you, my pretty lady get a private session with me to swim with the dolphins."

"No! No way! Are you kidding me?" Clare wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing me repeatedly as I smirked, "Alright Mrs. Goldsworthy, the sun is setting, which means we have to get to our hotel room."

"Eli, no more surprises okay? You're going to spoil me rotten."

Little did she know, this was only the beginning of her being spoiled to the core.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting, the beautiful sunset in clear view for Clare and Eli to ponder at each time they pulled away from each other's lips.<p>

Clare was beneath Eli, her tight after-dress that showed off her curves off perfectly and Eli's shirt and boxers being the only clothes separating them. The two lovers were lost in another world, lust and love overpowering reality.

"Eli," she breathes, the rose petals on the bed getting caught in her auburn curls, "Yeah?"

"I love you...so...so much," she whispered truthfully, as she smiled, her hormones raging through her body walls. The feelings he was giving her, caused Clare to go in a temporary frenzy. She had never felt this way with Drew, so loved, so protected so...**_real._**

"I-I want to take my dress off Eli," she stuttered, her nerves almost stopping her from saying what she really wanted to do. Eli stood up, Clare following right behind him, as he turned her slowly towards the horizon. He kissed her shoulder blade, his lips kissing each part of her revealed skin with each gentle pull of the zipper on her dress. Her breathing hitched when she knew Eli could see her bare back, which was covered in fading fingernail scars from Drew, but Clare's worries were put to rest when she heard Eli whisper, "Beautiful."

Clare slowly slipped out of the dress, Eli watching her every move.

Eli had to lay down in the king-sized bed to get a good view, as Clare stood nervously beside the bed, her hands covering her chest, and at the same time she wished she had three hands to cover her panties. He smirked at her, "Typical Clare Goldsworthy...caring more about what other people may think, when in reality, you have no idea what I'm thinking."

"I'm sorry I'm not model material," she said, and Eli chuckled, "Do I look like I need a trophy wife? After all, I mean, I have you so you always top the trophy wife..."

Her blush was obvious, but Eli didn't want to point it out, worried for the sake of her conscious, "S-so Mr. Goldsworthy, are you going to shed any clothes or am I the only one going to be embarrassed by my spouse?"

"Don't be embarrassed," Eli insisted, as she sighed, "It's hard not to be-I'm used to-."

Eli cut her off, his lips pressing against her quivering ones, trying his best to put her nervous butterflies and doubt to rest. Clare moaned into the kiss, unintentionally of course, and she whispered, "I-I'm sorry, I-I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to-."

He cupped her cheeks, wiping away the tears, "Moaning is a good thing Clare...trust me...I want to hear your response to me, I want to hear every little squeak, chuckle, groan, and even if you want to yell at me for doing something stupid...I want to hear you."

Within moments, Eli was down to only his boxers, as his hands began to trace the outline of her beautiful curves, in which he knew was worth the wait for touching. Because right now, he was lost in the world of bliss, where only he and Clare existed.

Clare quickly jerked her body back, out of instinct, "B-before we do this...together, I just...I have to make sure of something."

"Yes, my love?" he intertwined their fingers tightly together, as they both stood shakily, their breaths filling the air. She smiled at him, before lowering her crossed arms from her chest, "I-I just want to make sure Eli, you don't...you know, you don't hit me, right? You don't like to...to do stuff like that, right?"

"Clare Goldsworthy," he curled a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I would never...ever place a hand on you violently. This night, right now, is all about you Clare, and hitting you, is not an option. You're my world Clare, I don't plan on turning it upside down."

"I love you," Eli was taken by surprise when she lunged at him, her body towering over his, her skin rubbing against his. The friction was obviously getting Eli hot and bothered, but that didn't stop Clare from teasing him, placing tiny kisses on his abs, and nipping gently at his neck. She knew very well that after two years of dating, his weakness was his neck. He gave into it each time, a moan always escaping his lips from her treatment.

"Hm, you smell so good Clare," he breathed into her neck, as she continued to rock her hips into his throbbing pelvic region, "Alright my little minx, I think it's your turn to feel a little of what I'm going through."

Eli gripped her sides, a giggle escaping her lips as he quickly maneuvered on top of her, while she bit her lip, enjoying the view of Eli's chest and his bulging erection. She had to say, this was different, she wanted it, she wanted every piece of Eli, every which way she could get him.

"Relax," he kissed her tense hip bones, sucking lightly on the skin beneath the outline of her panties, "I want to get you ready for..."

Clare nodded eagerly, her head rolling back into the pillow, a moan escaping her lips as he watched his newly wedded wife finally relax, and get into the act about to take place. He smiled, knowing he had this kind of effect on Clare.

"Arch your back for me," he whispered seductively, as Clare obeyed to his orders, trusting him wholeheartedly.

She knew that whatever he was going to do, was for the benefit of her. He always put Clare before himself, no matter what situation or predicament. She was his first priority, and for the first time, Clare was one hundred percent okay with that.

Clare raised her hips up, as her husband started to tug at her panties. She watched his every move, silently wishing that these actions wouldn't be so utterly embarrassing, but they were married, so they would have to get used to this sooner or later.

"Hm, so beautiful," he mumbled, before tossing her panties on the floor, and placing a tentative kiss over her bundle of nerves.

His tongue had worked wonders on her, and he knew it too, he was smug and conceited about it, but Clare loved it. She loved the feeling of his tongue swirling around the one place she had never received enough attention from Drew. All he ever did was ram into her, not caring about how she wasn't ready, emotionally or physically.

Clare laced her fingers around Eli's locks, tugging gently every time he would apply more pressure to her clit with the pad of his thumb. Her heart raced so quickly she heard it in her head, pounding roughly against her sensitive ears.

Eli watched his wife as she experienced her first ever orgasm with him, and he wished he could've recorded it. No, not to jerk off to in the near future, but to hold onto, for memory. Her back was arched high in the air, her one fist gripping Eli's hair tightly, while the other clenched the white sheets beneath them. Eli smirked, knowing that he could physically give her what she deserved. Clare however, was in a clouded haze, where she only saw stars in front of her vision and her legs were still shaking from the pleasure.

"You okay?" he asked, and she nodded, closing her eyes for a brief moment, before whispering, "I'm amazing...thanks to you."

Clare was so into him, so immensely in love with him, that the next step she took, he never even saw coming, "N-no Clare...y-you don't have to. O-or, o-or if you want to...I really don't care, whatever you want to do."

"You pleasured me, now I pleasure you...it's only fair, we're a team now, remember?" He nodded, watching his lovely and daring wife tug at the line of his boxers. He laughed when Clare's breath got caught up in her mouth, "What? Too small for you?" he joked.

"N-n-no...you're like...Eli it looks like a fucking subway foot long," she teased, as he smirked, "Well, I'm sorry it can't be a sandwich for your sick, twisted needs Clare."

She smiled, "What you are, is exactly what I want...nothing more, nothing less."

Clare placed a kiss on his lips, sliding her tongue through his panting lips, as she gripped his cock with a slightly tug, causing him to moan, "F-fuck Clare." She smiled, stroking her left hand over his abs, feeling them quiver beneath her nimble hand, while the other moved over his pulsing member.

Eli watched intently as she continued to stroke him, and he couldn't help but chuckle, noticing her intense glare at his cock. She was just trying to do her best for him, trying to give him what he gave her, pleasure.

She felt Eli's body tense above her, as his lips stopped nipping on her neck, and what happened next, made Clare smile with confidence. She felt the warm _liquid_ cover her right hand, "O-oh shit Clare, sorry. I should've stopped you before I...well, you know."

"N-no, it's perfectly fine Eli, I did it...you can too," she pulled him into a kiss, distracting him while she rubbed his _remains_ onto the side of the bed. Clare was all about being risky tonight, but swallowing _that _was not one her to-do list.

Clare inhaled sharply, gasping when she felt Eli's shaft against her entrance, teasing her. At first, she had thought about stopping, about calling it a night and backing out. She was nervous, completely and utterly afraid that he wouldn't like what she had to offer.

"Are you ready, Mrs. Goldsworthy?" Clare swallowed the lump in her throat, before he kissed her, reassuring her negative thoughts, "I-I'm ready when you are...Mr. Goldsworthy."

Their heavy pants, lips smashing, and skin slapping noises filled the air, as Eli sucked on Clare's earlobe, knowing she loved when he did that. It was always her secret spot, that was her weakness. The two knew everything about each other, down to the main knowledge to the tiniest detail.

"I love you so much."

They kept repeating it in sync with each other as he pounded into her core with the gentlest touch he could muster at the moment, considering his hips were jerking into her hip bones faster than he could stop them. He trusted her to tell him to stop if it hurt, but Clare seemed far from that line because all she was doing was moaning, kissing her husband, and enjoying herself.

She was having the time of her life with him, and vice versa.

"Hm," Clare bit back her bottom lip, trying to hold back on the soon to be outrageously loud moan. But Eli wouldn't stand for it, so he brought his lips to hers with force, breaking the tension in her face as she broke the kiss, with a yelp.

His cock slid inside and out of her, the friction between the two making beads of sweat roll down Eli's forehead, and Clare feel like she was on fire. Her lower region was boiling, and Eli's hip thrusts were at this point, beyond control. Her body was feeding him the ecstasy he craved for, but at the same time, his body was giving her all she ever needed...Love, passion, lust, and loyalty.

Their shaking hands interlocked above Clare's head, as he kissed her neck, to her forearms, while taking in every moan she let loose. When Eli looked down at his wife, all flustered and beautiful, he knew that he had something to live for now. She was it, she held the key to his heart, she was the butter to his bread, and she was his everything. He felt her hand give a tight squeeze, their wedding rings clanking together as her walls tighten around his cock, "O-oh my god..."

Eli groaned, following quickly after Clare, her legs shaking with bliss around Eli's waist. He spilled into her, filling her up as she smiled, moaning out in relief. He breathed out, leaning his head on her warm chest. He was engulfed and completely blinded by the bliss, that he barely realized that the sun had gone down.

Clare giggled, raking her fingers through his sweaty, jet black hair, "I-I love you so much Eli."

"I love you too Clare."

He kissed the valley between her breasts, sighing in contempt as she whispered, "You're the most amazing...handsome...loving...caring...and loyal husband I could have ever asked for. I love you Eli, and I won't ever stop, I hope you know that."

"I was kind of hoping you would never stop, considering we just made this big commitment with a wedding and all," he teased, kissing her plump, sore lips.

Comfortable silence filled the air, the two only hearing their pounding heart beats. Clare took this as a moment to thank him one again for his gratitude, and love for her, "You know...I'm so...so glad you found me at that train station."

"For some reason Mrs. Goldsworthy, I always had a feeling I'd find you again."

They both leaned into a kiss, before they both said at the same time, without knowing the collision would occur, "I'm so happy you found me."

**END OF YOU FOUND ME**

* * *

><p>So, how'd you guys like it? Good? Bad? Worth the long, well-overdue wait?<p>

It was a pleasure writing this story, and I'm sad to say this was indeed the last chapter. There will be no sequel, because this story seemed complete with this chapter, don't you think?

I want to thank all of you who reviewed/subscribed/alerted this story personally, but since I can't, I will just thank you through here! :) *Virtual hugs and smiles*

**ATTENTION:** **TurboWiz70** and I are doing a **collaboration,** so please, check out her Youtube video titled "Important Announcement" and check it out, you won't want to miss it!

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
